


Wolf Blood

by Greeneyeslady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Love, Slow Burn, king in the north
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 65,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyeslady/pseuds/Greeneyeslady
Summary: Arya Stark has been dead for years as Bran seen her die. Why is the people of the north seeing a younger image of Lyanna Stark when she died many years ago. The king in the north wants answers himself. Is it possible the three eye raven was wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

King Robert had died as Arya didn’t think to much of it as he would look at her strangely all the time. Her father said it was because she looks so much like her aunt Lyanna. As she puts needle in her chest as they were leaving this place and going home,....she was happy about that but Sansa was throwing a fit. Crying over Joffery,...it made Arya’s stomach turn. He is the reason Nymeria was out on her own and Lady was dead. 

Her father had some duties to deal with today so they were leaving tomorrow,....she got up earlier this morning to pack and go do her lessons. Maybe she would see Nymeria on the way home,...maybe she went back to the north. 

Arya was walking the grounds to go see her dancing teacher as her father calls him when she over hears two girls with Sansa as they laugh at her.

“Arya will never marry a good man our father will need to pay for her hand,....she most likely will end up with a stable boy as i am to be queen.” Sansa said as they giggled.

“We didn’t even know she was your sister,...you two don’t look alike. She is dirty and not pretty as you,...not even close.” One of the girls said as Arya said nothing as she hurried by.

She makes it to her lessons and works hard to forget what she heard. She doesn’t want to get married any ways.

Xxxx

Arya was blocking a move as the soldiers forced their way in. Servants were heard yelling and screaming as she didn’t understand what was going on. Syrio pushed her behind him as the soldier was trying to reach for her. Syrio told her to run as she did.

She went looking for her father as everyone was dead. She ran to her room to gather some things and to hide. When she got there she grabs needle as it was a gift from Jon,...a bracelet he made for her out of leather,...and her small leather bag as her father had gave them with some coin if they were ever in trouble. 

A young boy grabbed her and said he was taking her to the queen as her father was a traitor they fought a little as she was trying to get away and ends up stabbing the boy as she turns to run.

She spent days in the town hiding and eating small pieces of her bread she bought with one of her coins. The crowds were gathering as she went to see what was going on as she hears yells of traitor, treason, and savages of the north. 

She looks to see her father being dragged over the court yard as Sansa is standing by the new king. King Joffery Baratheon as he tells a man to cut off her fathers head.

She yells and cries as she was watching as a man grabs her after it was over. She fights to get away but she can’t as she is to small. He takes her to a small alley to explain who he is and he will take her north,...to her home.

He chops off her hair to make her look like a boy as he only takes boys and men to Castle Black. She tells him her brother Jon is there,....and Robb is at Winterfell. He explains to her not to get caught pissing like a girl,..not to trust these men because most of them are thieves, rapers and murders. 

“Don’t tell them your name,....or anything about your family. You hear? Now you call me Yoren,....i know your father and Benjen,...good men. I will treat you like one of them so listen and don’t get into to much trouble.” He said as he grabs her arm and points to the back of a wagon.

She climbs in with a few others and stays quite with her head hung down. Her father is dead,....she wants to cry but she can’t,...boys don’t cry.

They had been traveling for days when the kings men entered their camp and was looking for a boy named Gendry. She knew who he was as they looked to each other as they both were hiding. Later that night those soldiers came back to start killing the men as the camp was burning with more dead bodies laying around. A group of them started to run after Yoren was killed as he told her to. But a soldier caught her as he kicked her around and stabbed her in the side. After that as she was trying to walk away he seen her again as he threw her against a large rock as it gashed her head open. She was dizzy as she felt the blood pouring from her head,...she reaches for her bag and needle as she falls over into the river hitting a pile of rocks to see nothing but blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Her head was aching as her side was sore as she looks around to be laying on a bed roll next to a fire. Where is she,..she thinks briefly as she sits to look around as some one spoke.

“Hello there little one,...you will be fine.” The woman said as she stirred the pot on the fire. She smelled the food as she feels the hunger inside of her.

“Where am i,...and who are you?” She asked as the woman looks to her to hand over a piece of bread.

“You are at my camp as i found you five days ago near the river. Two large gashes on your head and a wound on your side. I did the best i could to mend you,.....come over here and have some rabbit stew. You can call me Myza. What is your name?” The woman asked as she hands some stew over to the girl.

“I don’t know,....i can’t remember.” She said as she ate some stew.

“What do you remember?” Myza asked handing her some more bread.

She thinks about it,...and nothing,...everything is blank.

“Nothing,....why can’t I remember anything?” She asked Myza as she looks to the older woman.

“Well,... you hit your head really hard. Maybe in time it will come back to you. You had these things on you,....your purse has A.S. The leather bracelet the same,...but it says 11th name day. This sword is made from a fine craftsman,....it would have cost a pretty coin to purchase. Did you steal it?” Myza asked as she looks to the girl.

“No,...i don’t think so. If i don’t remember who i am how will i know where to go? To find my family? Do i have any family? Why would i be out here if i did have family? What am i supposed to do?” She asked sadly as she sat there looking at the fire.

“You have a lot of questions for a young lady. You can stay with me if you want. I have an inn near the Gift,...i travel some to make trades as my help was sick this last time. I breed horses for the night watch,...we help grow their crops,....and i make some coins with my inn. You will need to work and i will pay for it. Maybe in time your memory to come to be and the questions of yours to be answered.” Myza said as she thought about what the girl said. What if she was in trouble,...she had heard what had happened to the ward of the north. Words were being spread about his death, and the king Joffery announced an early wedding with Sansa Stark. What if she was of the Stark family,...she would be hunted down just because of her name.

Three generations of her family has been loyal to the Stark name,....but to many questions can bring unwanted attention for her and this girl.

“So what do you think,....want to give it a try,....i can teach many things that can be handy one day,....and you will have a roof over your head, food, clothes and warmth when winter comes.” She asked looking to the girl.

“I suppose this is the best i can do for now,.....what do i say when i am asked who i am?” She asked as she ate some stew.

“How do you like,....ohhh lets see,....Ana,...Ana Snow?” She asked as she sees the girl tilt her head and then nods for approval.

“Do you have a family,...Myza?” Ana asked.

“I was married once,...but he died and we never had any children. When i was younger i caught a terrible fever and the maesters said that it was the reason i am barren.” Myza answered as she brought over to horns so they could have something to drink.

“Why are you out here by yourself?” Ana asked as she took a swig of the drink to find out it was rum.

“Easy on that,....to help you sleep better through the night so you can heal. Just because i am a woman doesn’t mean i can’t travel,..hunt,...or do what i must. I have a home and people to take care of,....i am no lord,...but i am the lady of my home and property. I married a man i loved and not the one that was chosen for me,...so i lost my family to end up with one much bigger. I have a duty and responsibility to make sure they are taken care of,....so this is why i am out here today,....i was making trades on some winter furs to increase the food supplies for my people and of the night watch.” Myza said with a smile as she watched Ana smile.

“When your finished we need to rest, we have a ways to travel and the adventures will begin with you discovering everything you see,....and i will teach you how to be a lady when it is needed, ...how to take care of yourself,....the ways of men,...and if you like how to wield your sword and use a bow.” Myza said as Ana smiled widely.

Xxxx

Jon was in his room with ghost laying beside him as he received the news from the commander about his father. His father is dead and the king announced his marriage to his sister Sansa. They will be married in a year as she will be only 14. Robb has called his banners men as they march for justice. Bran has woken up but will never walk again. Rickon is to young to really understand everything that is happening. But Arya,....he misses her so much. She was in Kings Landing with father. What is going to happen to her,....he wants to go to her,...he tried but was brought back to Castle Black. He wishes he could hold her tightly in his arms and tell her he is there for her,....but he can’t. He can only say the words to himself as she never leaves his mind.

Ghost jumps off the bed to start whinny at the door as Jon follows him to see what he wants. 

They reach the commanders room as Jon enters as he doesn’t see the commander.

“Commander,...commander are you here?” He asked as the door locks Ghost on the other side as Jon is approached by a frozen dead man.

Ghost is trying to rip the wooded door down as Jon is fighting the dead man. The commander comes out from another room as Jon has to push him backwards as he grabs a lantern to throw on the dead man as the heat from the lantern melts the flesh on his hand.

“Jon!!...are you alright?” The commander asked as they stand there looking at the dead burning body.

“Just my hand,...Sam was right,...we need to burn them.” Jon said holding his burnt hand.

“Go to Aemon have that looked at,...meet me afterwards. Jon,...thank you.” The commander said as Jon nodded as he opened the door to let Ghost in to stay beside him. 

“Good boy,...now on we stick together,...lets go see Aemon.” Jon said as ghost followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa was watching her king act a fool once more. How could she be so stupid. The man she thought she loved had killed her father, and at war with her brother. The one she lied for and that caused her wolf to be killed by her father.

She sits and watches Joffery insult every man that stands in front of him,...disgraces them over their looks, clothes, body size, and the amount of coin to their families name. She is to marry this man in a few weeks.

She will do her duty as her mother has taught her to do her entire life,....i will be queen. Once we are married he won’t be cruel to me no more. When i have a son he will be king,...and then maybe Joffery will come down with a terrible illness,....or even worse,...she thinks as she looks around to see the people watch their king.

“Lady Sansa,....it is time to be fitted for your gown my lady.” Said her hands maiden.

“Of course,...my king,...i must leave you as it is time for the fitting of my gown as the queen mother has requested.” Sansa said properly. Joffery looks to her and then at the hand maiden then gives a blunt wave for them to leave his court.

She gracefully bows with a slight nod and leaves with a smile to let no one know what she thinks. I can play the game,...just wait and see.

Xxxx

“I need you my lords to sign and witness my wishes of my will,...if i do not have an heir,...than my brother Jon Snow whom is of my blood will become lord of Winterfell,...no matter his last name. Jon can pass it down to his children or if he finds Arya Stark my sister or my brothers Bran or Rickon Stark it will be his choice to whom he wants to rule Winterfell if he chooses not to. No matter if Sansa is the last heir she will not inherit Winterfell as she will be wed to Joffery Baratheon,....also known as a bastard of Jamie Lannister which is his uncle. No Baratheon,..Tyrell,...or Lannister will hold lordship over Winterfell,....ever!!” Robb yelled as his mother was not pleased with this but she had no say,...Robb was the lord of Winterfell, the king of the north. 

The men agreed and signed the will as a few copies were made and hidden among the trusted banners men.

“Robb,...Sansa has every right,...not that bastard!” Catelyn yelled.

“Hold your tongue,...Jon has always been good, trustful, and loyal. He is my heir and there is nothing you can do about it. Sansa has made her choices,...she will never have Winterfell.” Robb said as he walks away from his mother.

Robb still remembers Sansa requesting him as the future queen of the seven kingdoms to come to Kings Landing to pay respect and loyalty to that bastard of a king. Word was spread his father was killed because he found out the truth of Cersei’s children,...it was said they were coming home but Sansa went and told the queen. Now his father is dead and no one knows anything of Arya. 

He didn’t ask for this,..not like this but now he must make decisions and rule the best way he can. Because he knows winter is coming.

Xxxx

Jon and Qhorin were running through the icy hills as fast as they could. Jon let Ghost go on his hunt as he yet to return. Soon Jon thinks as they find a place to hide near a frozen tunnel under a water fall. There they could get some rest to breath but soon the Wildlings would be on them.

“Jon,...i am wounded by to many arrows,...when they catch us they will torture me. You will fight me when they come,..make it look good,...i rather die by your hands then to be tortured by them.” Qhorin said breathing hard as the blood would not stop.

“We can keep going,....the other rangers are close,..we can find them.” Jon said as he was looking out as the ice was freezing to his beard.

“No,...listen to me,....do what ever you must to get the information we need. You are of the night watch,....do as they say and they will keep you alive. They will take you to Mance,...learn everything you can,..how many of them,..where there going,....where are they hiding. Do what ever you must to stay alive and get back to Castle Black.” Qhorin said as he started to cough up some blood when they heard the Wildlings outside of the tunnel.

“We go out,...they will be waiting for us. I will start a fight,...Jon,...aim straight and hard,...don’t make me suffer,....for the watch,....let’s go.” Said Qhorin as they both ran out among a group of Wildlings who started to yell and cheer as they captured Qhorin Halfhand.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon wakes to yet another stranger in his bed. He has changed this he knows as he removes himself from the arms of the unknown woman to get out of his bed to dress himself for the day.

It all started the day he killed Qhorin. He did what he must to survive and eventually he was able to return to the wall. He broke his vows to save his own life to bed Ygritte as she threatened to tell that he was indeed still a crow. When the wall was attacked she was killed, as they did capture some of the Wildlings as he did become friends with a few of them. 

He walks the halls of Winterfell to break his fast with Rickon and Bran as they arrived few moons ago separately. Thinking of the last five years and how everything has changed. He missed Robb, the way he died was not of the north but cowardly. Though his thoughts of Catelyn was not of a good way he still didn’t wish her to die the way she did with watching Robb to die in front of her. 

He reached the great hall to sit between his two cousins as Sam was waiting for him along with other lords.

“Jon, i know this is hard but getting drunk every night and having different women in your bed will not solve your aching heart. My sister is dead. We have other problems to solve before the long night comes upon us.” Bran said as Jon looks to him with squint eyes. He knows Bran sees things and this sometimes annoys him.

“Bran,...i do not enjoy my nights because of Arya is missing. I believe she is out there somewhere. You say you seen her die,...but i would feel it in my heart if this was true. And for the women in my bed it is not always for pleasure, but it may look this way for a reason, some of them speak of words of the lords and what they have planned. Use your vision if you do not believe me,... if we seek out Daenerys then Glover and the Vale will not be by our side in the long night.” Jon said as the servant brought him his meal.

“We need her dragons and she will want you to bend the knee. I have told you what i have seen but things change when i speak of them as does the visions. She demands herself to be queen of the seven kingdoms and if she does not get this there will be no King Landings as she will burn it to the ground.” Bran said as he watches Jon take the same information in once again. He has told him everything as he had seen countless dead and the lands in destruction. 

“You said i am the rightful heir to the iron throne, but i will not marry my aunt when this is all over. I will find a way to get her dragons here. But as her dragons are important so are the lords here. We need to find away to gain their loyalty without the cost of the north in ruining it’s future.” Jon said as Ser Davos walked into the great hall to bring him some scrolls from the maesters. 

“Your grace, ..it seems many would like to have words with you regarding Daenerys Targaryen and here i have a message from the Gift. It seems the lady Myza is taking in the homeless and their provisions are in shortage for themselves but are maintaining enough so far to keep the night watch fed.” Ser Davos stated as he gave Jon the scrolls.

He looks over them as he sighs to see Bran with a smirk as he turns to look at Davos to give a nod.

“Duty calls. Bran help come up with away to get the dragons without me bending the knee and marring my aunt. We need to keep an eye out on the Vale and the Glovers.” Jon said as he left to go to his private solar.

Sam had told him Dragonstone has the dragon glass they need, he may need to go there to persuade his aunt but at what cost. He will not give up the north. The queen of the six kingdoms can’t even force him to give up the north. To think that Sansa was the queen a short while as some one had killed Joffery the day of his wedding. He would of liked to see the man who shot that boy full of poison arrows. Now the Tyrells are trying to say they have a claim on the north as Sansa had married Loras Tyrell after the death of Joffery as she had escaped the capital. 

Jon seen Robb’s will and wishes and by the old gods he would not let it fall into the wrong hands as the north is strong and the north remembers. Ser Davos had spoke words to him on Loras and Renly Baratheon and as he recalls the conversation it seems Sansa might not bare any child as Loras desires the company of men. 

But no matter the troubles they face he always thinks of one he misses each passing day,...Arya. She is around sixteen now,...Bran said she is dead but he does not feel her gone in that way. He killed Ramsay to find out he had Jeyne Poole after he took back Winterfell. He has changed the day he woke up from being stabbed to death as he feels the anger in his soul for those that try and take what he holds dear or what is his. 

He enters his solar to be approached by Tormund his friend as the smirk is seen as the big man stands near his side as a few lords come in to join them. The great hall will be full in a few hours but here he can speak privately as theses lords are loyal to the north.

Xxxx

Ana was riding in the woods as the snow has turned much into ice as it was colder now than it has been in the last five years. She is covered with thick furs and a over sized hood as it would hang over her head as she stops to see a man freezing near a tree. She walks over to see if she could help him.

“Are you alright?” She asked with the hood still hung over her head as she steps closer to the older man.

“Aah,...just resting a bit. Heading to Winterfell as the king of the north has granted some shelter and food.” He said as he shivers.

“I will build a fire to warm us a bit and we will have a bite to eat. Here,...rest on this fur as the ground is freezing. I will return soon.” Ana said as she laid the fur down and gathered some wood to start the fire.

The old man watched the young lady as she was pleasant and kind. She made a nice fire and the fur was warmer as they sat to eat a little.

“What is your name?” The old man asked as he warmed his wrinkled hands to the flames.

“Ana Snow,....and yours?” She asked with a small smile as she finally laid back her hood from her face.

The old man looked at her as he seen a ghost as she looks like one that has been dead for many years. 

“They call me Red.” He said as he just looks at Ana as she smiles once more his way as she hands him some more rabbit.

“Why are you out here alone? It could be dangerous for a young lady as yourself.” Red asked as he takes a piece of the rabbit to eat it as he waits for her answer.

“I am on my way to the small village off from the kings road. It will be another two days to reach. But...” she is stopped of her words when she notices several wolves approaching them as the growls are getting louder.

She stands slowly as she sees Red and grabs more wood to the fire as he to gets closer as she looks around as they were surrounded by the wolves.

She slowly pulls out her sword to stand near the fire when a huge wolf walks among the others as the smaller wolves growls come to an end.

“That there is a dire wolf,....only the Starks of Winterfell has such beasts.” Red said as she takes a step toward the dire wolf as it looks into her eyes. The wolf walks toward her and stares as it bends it’s head as she slowly takes her hand to pet it. The wolf lets her as she is mesmerized by the beast. 

She can’t move or even look away. The beast looks to her and warns the others as the wolves turn to leave the area. The dire wolf stays as Ana lets the wolf lick her hand as she hears Red take a deep breath. 

“Thank you.” She said to the dire wolf as it turns to leave them be.

“I have never seen such a thing in all my many years. Those wolves should of had us both for their meals.” Red said as he looks around to take his seat as he was shocked as what he had just witnessed.

“Maybe they weren’t as hungry as we thought. We should leave at first light, i am going to get more wood stay here by the fire as i won’t be long.” Ana said as Red was still amazed as what he had seen. 

Ana walks away to gather herself as a part of her felt relief as the other was nervous as she should of been terrified. Myza won’t believe this she thinks as she told her about some strange dreams she has had as Myza couldn’t explain them to her.

The wolf eyes were strange as she felt something when she looked into them. It felt like the wolf was trying to connect to her but it wasn’t there she supposed as then the wolf turns to walks away. 

She was thinking about giving Red a ride on her spare horse to the village. It would be faster for him at his age than walking. She can rearrange her stuff to make room for him and she wouldn’t feel bad like she would if she left him on foot with those wolves.


	5. Chapter 5

Bran was in deep thought as the flashes appears to him of the others. The crows flying high in the sky looking to get a glimpse of the large army that is still far away from the wall. He sees the giants, mammoths, and many of the undead with missing faces, no chest but bones still holding their frames together. Some are missing limbs, their jaws as others are small children or they were when they died. The sight is sickening to him but he must continue to know his enemies flaws. To learn their weakness, their pace, their strategy.

He looks farther back to when Hard Home was attacked and Jon was the lord Commander of the Night’s Watch as he sees how the Night King raised the dead. It was only seconds as the dead was lying down on the ground or in the freezing waters as their eyes opened to become bright blue to rise to the Night King’s demands. 

Bran had noticed with the Night King the light of day was slipping away to the greyest of grey with a brewing storm close behind. When they would reach their destination then the long night would begin as the clouds stayed dark and colder than he has ever felt after every location of the Night’s King travels.

He comes back to the present as Jon is sitting there beside him waiting for him to speak.

“We still have time before they reach the wall, your idea of bringing the people here is the best we can do. But we need to send the woman and children farther away.” Bran said as he turns to look at Jon sharping Longclaw.

“We send them to the South or to the Vale?” Jon asked as he focuses on his sword. He then looks to Bran to answer his own question as Bran listens.

“The Vale,...it will be safer for them instead of Cersei getting her hands on our people. I will be going to Dragonstone at the end of the week. Have any ideas how not to bend the knee or marry me off to my aunt,...and we still keep the north?” He asked Bran as he gave a slight smile.

“Maybe,....but i don’t think you will like it.” Bran said as he turns to look at Jon once more.

Jon had put Longclaw away as he faced Bran waiting to here his plan, but also he still has a few ideas on his mind as well.

“You can use your bloodline to convince her to not to bend the knee, to keep the north independent as you are the king in the north. But,...she will be persuasive in the marriage. Don’t agree unless you plan on ruling the seven kingdoms beside her, keep her close and watch your back. Her people are very loyal to her and the one called Grey Worm she listens to the most. Jorah Mormont is by her side as Tyrion Lannister, her advisors. And Jon,...about the dragon, you will ride one. This is how you will prove you are a Targaryen to her. The one called Rhaegal. You will bond with him as you have with Ghost. Use this to your advantage or she will use it for hers.” Bran said as he seen the look on Jon’s face.

“Bloody hells!! Ride a dragon,...Bran what the hell?” Jon said as the look was still plastered upon Jon’s face.

“Bond with him,....he will be yours to command as she will lose her power over him. One dragon is better than none.” Bran said as Jon’s eyes were still wide as he looks to his cousin.

“Jon when your on Dragonstone think of the north as your choices will be easier to make when the time comes. And remember everything i have told you.” Bran said as Jon just covered his face with his hands to sigh.

“I will leave you in charge of Winterfell when i leave. The Gift is taking in the Wildlings and others as they are struggling to feed everyone along with the Night’s Watch. We need to find them more provisions or bring the people here. I will let you handle this as well as the other homesteads around the areas. Send ravens to bring everyone closer this way and to send the women and young children to the Vale before it gets to late. We need to start training everyone of the age to fight, no matter if they are man or woman. I will leave Ghost here, i don’t want to take a chance he will be a meal for those dragons.” Jon said as he stood to walk away and to leave Bran with his thoughts.

Xxxx

Jon was walking the grounds as Winterfell had tents everywhere near the castle walls. The towns taverns were full and busy as the streets with wild stories of the others from tales way before their time. He would walk among his people as Tormund was following him as he would stop to talk briefly with his people as the weather was colder than the year before. He was making sure everyone had something in their bellies and warmth for the night as he didn’t want anyone to suffer if he could help it. They stood by a large fire as they drank some ale with a group of men when he heard a conversation going on behind him.

“I tell you true,...she was Lyanna Stark as i last seen her. Wolf blood she is,...and i know a dire wolf when i see one.” Red said to the other men as they listened to his story.

“You say she just pet a dire wolf,...and lived?” Another man asked as he sips his ale.

“She did. She is a small lady but she wasn’t scared of the dire wolf,...it was grey and white with yellow eyes. The wolf even licked her hand and then just left, let us be.” Red finished as the talk was louder as another man approached their fire as he heard the story.

Jon turned just a little to hear the words more clearly.

“Three moons ago near the Gods Eye i thought i seen Lyanna Stark. I was in my early twenties last i seen her at Harrenhal. Same face as she carried a sword with here. I did ask of her name,...it was Ana Snow. But there was no dire wolf to be seen.” The man said.

“Croweye over there said he seen her ghost as well. It was over a year ago near the wall as they were hunting as she was there with a group of hunters from the Gift. We thought he was jesting but he was serious over the way she looks as he swore she had wolf blood in her as she had the looks of the north.” Another said as Jon walks over to where these men were talking.

“The tales you speak of where did you see the lady who looks like Lyanna Stark?” Jon asked as Red turns to him to bow before answering as he seen Tormund walk behind the king of the north.

“Near the King’s Road your grace,... i was making my way here as she stopped to see if i needed any help.” Red said as he looks to Jon.

“Tell me what she looks like?” Said Jon as he looks to all of the men sitting around that fire talking tales. 

‘ Bran said he seen her die,...Uncle Ned said Arya looks like his sister Lyanna when she was younger. ‘

“Small,...pretty with long chestnut hair. Grey eyes,....she looks a lot like you your grace,...but in away different as she is a lady.” Red said as a few of the men agreed with Red.

“Where did you see her last or where does she stay?” Asked the King of the north.

“The Gift,....she works for the lady Myza.” The two men agreed with this as Jon looks to them.

“And her name?” Was the last question Jon asked.

“Ana Snow,...your grace. Looks to be around sixteen name days. She has the wolf blood in her this is true i wouldn’t jest about it.” Red said as Jon nods to him as he turns to look at Tormund.

“Take this man to the great hall, feed him. Afterwards take him to my solar as i want Bran to speak to him. And the others as they say they seen Lyanna. I will meet them there in about a hour.” Jon said as Tormund helps the old man up to walk with the rest back to the castle.

Jon goes to the Godswood knowing Bran would be there. He needs to have this matter settled. They have had several sightings in the last few years of Lyanna Stark but here lately it was everywhere as the years pass. Jeyne Poole was suppose to be Arya but was not as a few others. They were all not her. Bran said she was stabbed in the gut as her head was smashed against some large rock. Then she fell off the cliff into the river where she hit more rocks as there was no movement only blood being spilled from her lifeless body. ‘Could he be wrong,...please old gods let him be wrong on this one,...please i beg you’ Jon says to himself in a whisper as he reaches the Godswood.

“Bran,...there are more sightings of Lyanna Stark. I have heard these men’s stories as i want you to listen to them. I know what you seen, and what you keep telling me,....but there are so many saying they have seen her.” Jon said as Bran was just understanding what Jon was talking about.

“Jon,...” Bran started to say before he was cut off by Jon.

“No,...listen. One man talked about a group of wolves with a dire wolf. A dire wolf that walks up to a girl looking like Lyanna to lick her hand to walk away. He said she looks like me. He described Nymeria,...Bran please do this for me. Just listen to them and see what you can find out,... i beg of you.” Jon said as Bran looks to him as he agrees. 

“Wheel me inside so we can get this over with. Jon, and after this it needs to stop. I know how much you love Arya,....but Arya is gone.” Bran said as Jon pushes him toward the castle.

‘But what if she’s not’ Jon mumbles under his breath. “I can never let her go.’


	6. Chapter 6

Bran was in Jon’s solar as he listens to the men’s stories as he compares them to the ones he has heard before. The part of the dire wolf, the grey eye girl looking like Lyanna and with wolf blood has gotten his attention. These are new to him as he tries afterwards when he is alone to go back and see if they are telling the truth. But it doesn’t always work out that away, so he decides to visit the last place he sees his sister as she fell over the cliff,..the day she died. 

He searches the river that she fell into when she hit those rocks as it must have carried her body for miles before he seen her battered body on a bank of the shallow part of the river. She lays there for two days as he hears a voice talking to what seems like a horse as a woman walks to the water to get them a drink. He watches as this person walks over to Arya as she looks her over to end up dragging her to the camp she has made for the night.

He watches closely as the women stitches her side and a few places on both sides of her head. She cleans her and watches over her for five days as this is where he sees her eyes open.

He takes a deep breath as he listens to their conversation. Arya doesn’t remember who she is or where she is from. He was wrong, all this time she was so close to be found but he believed she was dead. He fast forwards to see how she has lived these past five years as it pleases him to know the woman has been good to his sister. He was amazed to see her actually learn how to sew as Myza told her this could save her life in the woods if she was ever hurt as she could mend herself or others. She works hard with all the animals, she uses the bow and wields a sword in which he was smiling at this. She has worked as a peasant but lives a life of a lower noble. She was happy as he seen her smile and laugh with several people. He seen the way she would help others with what ever she could, she is beautiful he thinks as he leaves the sight to return to the present.

Jon has already left for Dragonstone as he said he would let him know if the stories were true, when he was still here he could not find her as it is not that easy as he told Jon as he wasn’t happy about not knowing before he left.

They have several things to deal with as Jon needs those dragons and if he tells him Arya is alive and near he would leave Dragonstone before anything was settled. He could not tell him yet.

Xxxx

Daenerys is beautiful he will admit, but she only sees the iron throne and nothing else. He had to remember everything Bran had told him as they were walking out toward the dragons as she brought her trusted men to watch as he proves that he is a Targaryen. They are standing there as Daenerys orders the three dragons to come closer as he can feel his chest fighting with fear. But Bran swore he would not die by the dragons.

“Here we are Jon Snow, this is Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion. You say you are a Targaryen the son of my brother Rhaegar. Prove yourself,...walk up to one of them and let’s see what they will do. Many have tried to approach them before as they did end up as a pile of ashes.” Daenerys said as she gives a nod toward Jon as Davos looks to him as if he was crazy.

“Your grace,...are you sure about this?” Davos asked as Jon nods and then walks straight over to Rhaegal.

He needs to warg into the beast as he does Ghost,...bonding Bran had told him. ‘Let him feel and smell you.’ He walks slowly to the beast as he removes his leather glove as Rhaegal bends before him. He slowly reaches his hand out as he stares into the dragon’s eyes to get a connection going between them. Rhaegal smells around him as he tries to breath but has a hard time doing it as he sees the beast large teeth as his mouth is opened a little. The dragon puts his nose under his hand as Jon begins to pet him as he feels the rough scales as it was very interesting and scary at the same time.

“Mount him,...let us see if he will let you ride him.” Daenerys ordered in a tone as she was unpleased with the outcome.

“No,....i don’t know how to ride a dragon.” Jon said as he stayed looking at the beast as he still had his hand on his large nose.

“You will learn, watch and do the same.” She said as she mounted Drogon as she nods her head to Jon to do the same.

Jon turns to look at Davos as he looks shocked with his mouth held opened to say something but Jon waves his hand not to.

Xxxx

Jon has been here for two moons now as they have plenty of the dragon glass as more was being mined. Dany is being persistent on him bending the knee but he still refuses he doesn’t need to as he is her nephew. 

“We are blood,...i don’t need to bend the knee as we can be allies. The north will not allow it.” Jon was arguing as he sighed, thinking about going home as he has spent to much time here.

“I give to you but you won’t give anything to me. You need dragon glass for the so called others, which i am not sure i truly believe,...you are the king in the north,...and you have a higher claim to the iron throne. You need my dragons and men to help with this problem in the north,...what do i get in return,..tell me.” Daenerys said looking at him with wanting eyes. 

“You thought you were the last Targaryen i know this, but your not. If Rhaegar was still alive i would still be the heir to the iron throne, not you. Even if i make it through this war with the others and decide to over throw Cersei the north will remain independent. If i choose not to become the king of the six kingdoms the north will be independent.” Jon said as he raised his voice once more during this exhausting conversation.

“Your not listening to me,...i want to be queen of the seven kingdoms. If we marry i can still be this, we can rule together as the Targaryens had done for years. Jon, just marry me.” She said as she walks up to him to put her hands upon his chest.

She has done this many times as he has refused her. But they have kissed a few times as he done this to ease up the conversation a little. But he needs to be smart as Bran said not to make any promises unless he wants to rule with her by his side. 

“If you refuse to help then there might not be anything left for you to want. I will not make plans when i do not know the out come for the future. Kings Landing is not on my mind or the bloody iron throne. This war is all that matters, to save my people and millions of others. Everyone that dies the night king will bring them back as the undead to fight for him. One war at a time Dany. Think of it like this, there will be no one left to work the lands, everything will be cover in ice and darkness. No food will grow, babes will freeze to death in their sleep if the mothers don’t smother them first just to stop their hunger. How will your dragons eat? They will turn on your men as that will be all that is left until he freezes the seas to cross them to take over more lands. Take your dragons and men to Kings Landing. If i lose the north i will not be able to stop them from going south to you.” Jon said as he removes her arms from around his waist.

“Pardon me your grace but i have a scroll for your nephew, it is from Winterfell.” Tyrion said as he heard the conversation but waited to let Jon finish as he was listening to the king of the north. 

Jon walks toward Tyrion to receive the scroll as Bran told him he would let him know discreetly when it was time to come home. 

‘Jon,

Time to come home. The north is in need of their king. We have matters to look forward to as you return. What was once lost has been found. Tormund will be waiting for you at White Harbor.

Bran Stark’

Jon finished reading as he knew they had seen what was inside before they gave it to him. ‘What was once lost has been found’ Arya, it must be Arya. He thinks as he tries to hide his smile. He wants to leave now. 

“Is everything alright?” Dany asked looking up to him sweetly as he nods to put the paper in his pocket.

“It will be,...i will be leaving in the morrow. I will leave a few of my men here to finish with the mining if you don’t mind.” Jon said as he looks to Dany.

“That will be fine, dine with me tonight as i will give my answer on our discussion later this evening. But think about what i have said also.” Dany said as she turns to walk with Tyrion.

Jon agrees and he knows what she is going to try again. The bloody marriage that is driving him crazy. He needs to find away out of this, but no matter what he must not agree to this as it would become disastrous for the both of them. He could persuade her in thinking he would think about it but in no terms give in to her wants. 

She hates everything about him as he can see it in her face. He will not give her the north, Rhaegal listens to him as she was furious that day,...he is the heir to the iron throne and that really gets to her. He knows if they survive the long night he will have his hands full with her as she will not stop to get wants she wants, and that is him. 

He turns to leave to his chambers as he wants to read the scroll again and to think about Arya, his Arya. He can’t wait to see her again, to hold her tight. Gods how much he has missed her. He can’t wait until morning as he will leave to head back home where he belong.


	7. Chapter 7

Jon was setting at the table as the wine he was drinking had got to him suddenly. ‘Had i drunk to much?’ He asked himself as he stopped to listen to the conversations going around the room. Daenerys was looking at him with gentle eyes as she was attractive and if she wasn’t his aunt he would bed her like she wants him to do. 

He was leaving in the morrow as he already sent Davos to find some black smiths to forge the dragon glass for them at Winterfell. He felt Daenerys hand touch his as she was in conversation with Jorah over matters that did not interest him as his thought was of Arya once agin. 

“Jon,....did you hear me?” She asked as he turns slightly to face her.

“No,.....sorry i was somewhere else. What did you say?” He asked not really being able to concentrate to much with her words. ‘This wine is strong’ he thought.

“I said i will join you in Winterfell to fight your war. But in return you will help me in mine to take the iron throne. After this war with the others is over we can come up with a solution to whom will rule the seven kingdoms. Do you agree?” She said as she looks deeply into his eyes as everyone was listening to their conversation. 

He needs to lye down, he feels drunk. He’s not felt like this for moons.

“Aye,...thank you. Since i will be leaving early in the morrow i think it is time i call it a night. Thank you again Daenerys.” Jon said as she gave him his leave as he slightly staggered down the hall toward his rooms.

He made it to his bed as he stripped as Dragonstone was warmer weather than the north as he likes to sleep bare. He closes his eyes as Arya’s smile comes to mind as he can see her. He pictures her older, beautiful with her smile and grey eyes looking toward him. He has always thought of her for years even the first night he left for the wall. But after his death the dreams of her comes almost everyday as it was natural as breathing in the air to survive. 

He sees her standing in front of him looking straight into his eyes with longing as she runs into his arms as they will embrace one another. Staring into her grey eyes that has never left him. But this is strange because she doesn’t smell the same,...has she changed this much the scent of her is gone. Her voice is different as she calls his name as he can feel her breath near his ear. 

He can feel her touch as she moves her hands over his chest. He likes the way it feels as he can feel her. His mind is playing tricks on him but he has had dreams of such before but they didn’t feel real like this as he takes his hands to caress her breast as they were soft and smooth. He wants this he knows as he lets himself go further with his hands as he reaches her sex as it was wet. Her hands are stroking his manhood as he begins to get hard so he enters his fingers to help her with the motion of using her hips as she is sitting on top of him. He hears her call his name as her lips touches his as he returns with greed. 

He feels her putting him inside of her as she begins to ride him slowly at first then faster and harder as this feels to real has he has the urge to spill his seed. He forces himself to open his eyes as he was still feeling drunk and confused but the need and urge was there as he seen Daenerys on top of him. She was the one riding him and calling his name not Arya. He was far to gone to stop as he still had visions of Arya on his mind as he turns them over to force himself deeper and harder within her. She moans as he can hear her as he closes his eyes tightly as she is just a body under him as Arya is all he sees. He thrusts harder and deeper as her voice his getting louder as she tightens with her hips rocking with his the movements between them are sync as she knows how to be with a man. 

“Jon,... harder.” She said as he was about to release as he felt her wetness slip from her sex as the heat was encouraging as he listens to voice in his head calling his name instead of the one he is on top of as he pulls out to spill his seed on top of her stomach. 

He lays there briefly trying to catch his breath as he feels her touch as her hands are going through his hair as he softens immediately. He rolls off her to get out of the bed staggering as he tries to focus on what has just happened as he reaches the water bowl to clean himself.

“Don”t worry Jon,...i have wanted this for a while now. I get what i want you should know this by now.” She said as she sat up in his bed.

“Come back to bed. It will be moons before we will see each other again.” Daenerys said as her breast were showing as she wipes her stomach clean.

He has not turned to look at her as he was trying to put things together as how this happened. 

‘The wine,...the wine was drugged.’ He thinks as he closes his eyes to calm himself as he remembers she agreed to help them with the others. ‘She thinks she has a hold on me now that i have laid with her. But it was not her i thought i was with.’ He smiles as he turns around to walk toward the bed.

“This was a surprise,...but i need my rest as i have a long ways to go early in the morrow. But maybe next time we will wait and see. Dawn is a few hours so you can lay here but i will be resting for the time remaining.” Jon said as he put some clothes on as he walks over to the bed to lay down.

“What? Are you seriously going to sleep as i lay in your bed naked and wanting you again.” She asked in a tone as she was not happy being denied.

“Yes,...for some reason i am not myself, i feel drunk and dizzy, i had to much wine i suppose. If it wasn’t for this reason i would take you all night. But now all i want to do is rest. Good night Daenerys.” Jon said as he rolls over on his side to smile and close his eyes to listen to Daenerys huff and mumble something under her breath as she gets out of the bed to leave his rooms. 

He is not the green boy he used to be and he knows this as a hunger grows inside of him each and every day. Bran was right once again as he needs to watch his back around Daenerys. But this thought of seeing Arya is making him dream of things he would not ever had of imagined if he never did die,..or would he have as they always had a connection with one another as he knew she was not dead and still alive somewhere out there. 

He can’t wait to see her again he thinks as he drifts off to a sleep as he sees those greys eyes again.

Xxxx

Ana was in the yard helping some women gather more supplies for the inn as Weasel had arrived a few hours ago along with a winter storm. It made it difficult to work as the cold would cut through your bones as the wind blew mighty with it’s sharpness cutting every breath you could take. Covering your face was all one could do and manage to breath at the same time. The snow was falling fast as it the grounds were covered as soon as your step was press with in it. 

Two wagons left of supplies as a group of men showed looking like a pile of snow themselves. She barely glanced their direction as the wind caused the snow to cover your face as it was a white cold haze. 

“They probably need a room, we only have a few left. I will get Myza. We may need to open the other barrack.” Vanda said as Ana stopped her to point at another group of men coming from the other direction.

“We have more. It looks to be about thirty altogether. This storm will cause many to seek shelter. Go,...i will finish here.” Ana said as she tried hard to stand against the wind as the riders were heading straight to the stables as it was very large.

Vanda walks into the small manor as Mayza was reading a scroll as she waited until she was finished to let her know about the riders.

“What is it Vanda?” Myza asked as she stood from her chair.

“Thirty or so men are here,.. should we open the spare barrack?” Vanda asked as she warmed her hands to the hearth.

“Yes,...starts the fires to get it warm. I am afraid we will be receiving even more company tonight. Where is Ana?” Myza asked as she was writing some things down and handing it to another girl.

“She is still helping unloading the wagons.” Vanda said as she turns to face Mayza.

“Go and tell her to come here, there is something i need her to do.” Myza said as she calls for the maester and other servants working around the manor.

Vanda left to do as she was told as Myza looks to the scroll once more. Bran Stark has sent her word that the king of the north would be arriving soon. She reads it again to make sure she understood what he was saying.

‘Lady Myza,

I am very grateful as for everything you have done with my sister. You named her Ana Snow as her name is Arya Stark of House Stark of Winterfell. I do know she has no memory of her family or who she is. Our cousin and the king of the north will be arriving at Moe’s Town to try and find her. I have sent words to him of her condition, if you would be so kind to explain to him these last six years i would be for ever in your debt for everything you have done to protect and keep my sister safe. I have sent extra provisions as they should arrive with these words. I do not know how Arya will react to her true identity as i will leave this to you and his grace to discuss. If you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask as if it is in my capabilities it will be granted to you.

Brandon Stark.’

Myza finished the scroll as she put it away as she heard Ana walking into her solar.

“Ana,....we are going to be very crowded for a few days as the storm is not yet hit it’s worst. Go to the barracks and make sure everything is ready as at the inn. We will need the extra beds and furs. We will even need to use the extra rooms here as the the king of the north will be arriving soon.” Myza said as she trusted Ana to get everything ready as it was part of her duties as Myza knew she was of a noble house. 

She had taught her to cook, sew, dance, run a house hold, order her servants and men to do their duties. She also taught her to fight, protect her self, taught her about men as what different types they are and what some would expect from a women. The responsibilities of a lady and one of a married woman. She can hunt, mend herself if wounded. She has given her everything she knows to survive this world, but the only thing she didn’t prepare her for is the day she would meet her family.

“Why is the king in the north traveling in this weather?” Ana asked as she shakes some of the snow from the top of her hood.

“This i don’t know. But none the less we will have him stay here in the manor and not the inn. So get to it and be back here in time for supper. You will be in charge of putting his men in the barracks so do a good job and don’t threaten them if they get a little loud. No telling how long they have been traveling in this weather of where their coming from,...their mood may not be joyful until their rested a bit.” Myza said as she winks to Ana knowing her tongue when she pushed to the limit. 

“I will make no promises, but i will try to do as you ask. The inn has no more rooms as the two barracks are full. We have only this one left. What will we do if more show up during the night?” Ana asked as she was about to leave to do her duties.

”The stables or bed rolls in the barracks. We will not turn one away.” Myza said as Ana nods to do her her tasks as Myza smiles at her gently.

She hopes the king would arrive soon so they could talk without Ana being present first as she didn’t what him to expect to much from Ana at first. She knew of some dreams she had but she could not explain them to Ana. She also recalls her talking about a pond with a white bark tree but she doesn’t know where she had seen it before. Maybe he could answer some of the questions for Ana. Soon enough she will find out as she walks toward the window to see the snow blowing around in all directions.


	8. Chapter 8

Jon arrived at White Harbor with Tormund and Ghost awaiting him with a few more men as well. The weather here was colder compared to when he left over two moons ago. 

“Crow,...here Bran said to give you this. Let’s get out of the cold and have us a drink.” Tormund said as Jon had agreed.

He was showed his chambers as they would stay only for the night as he cleaned himself and changed his clothes to sit on his bed to read the scroll from Bran. 

‘Jon,

I have found Arya as she has been doing very well and she is safe. I am sorry as it took a while to see what had happened to her. The fall she had taken was bad as it caused her to lose her memory. She does not know who she truly is or about her family. The lady that has taken care of her for the past six years is Lady Myza Crawford. She holds a small manor past Moe’s Town,...where the night’s watch receives their horses and provisions. I have sent here words of your arrival as i think it best for now to be cautious when you see Ayra. Don’t expect to much at first. She needs to get to know her family as i want you to bring her home. They call her Ana Snow. I sent Ghost to help as she has seen Nymeria and she still holds the bond of her wolf. Bring her home Jon.

Bran.’

Jon felt a relief in his chest as there was also an aching of her not knowing of them. This means he could not embrace her, smell her or touch her. He was to act like a complete stranger to the one he desired to see the most. But he would find a way to bring her home to Winterfell with him that was for sure. 

They had a small feast as he was already prepared to leave at dawn in the morrow as the need to see her was getting stronger by the day. Tormund was being himself as usually as they shared another cup of ale. The talks of the others and Cersei was the main conversation as he said in time he would speak about the dragon queen as everyone called Daenerys.

The weather was rough and tingling cold as the wind would cut through the furs as the hours seemed to be longer as the travel was much slower as the snow would come down faster and harder. It was hard to see far into the distance as they pushed their way through to reach the inn. It has been days since they had left White Harbor and he wanted a warm bed to crawl into with a hot meal.

They had reached Moe’s Town as an escort was waiting for them.

“My name is Hobbs, are you the king in the north?” The man asked sitting on his horse ready to travel as the men rode into town.

“I am,...how much further?” Jon asked with his furs covered in snow as the man looks by his side to see Ghost.

“Hour in this weather,....best to keep moving. The night comes early these days. The storm will be getting worst. We could be stuck inside a few days, better inside the inn and not out in this as the drifts will cover us in our sleeps. Let’s head out.” Hobbs said as he didn’t give any more time for any words to be spoken. 

The men were to the point they could not feel their fingers or toes as the inn was near. Jon could barely see as the structure was covered in snow as the wind blew even harder as the fainting grey light of day was turning darker. They seen several horses being escorted to a large stable as they followed Hobbs to do the same as Ghost stayed beside Jon’s horse as they enter the stables, the men looks to the large wolf as their movements stopped. 

“He won’t hurt you unless you give him a reason to do so. Please carry on as you were.” Jon said as the stable hands did as he said but nervously. 

“Your grace i am to escort you to Lady Myza at her manor where you will have your chambers and meals. Your men will take rest and be fed at the barracks near the manor so would you please follow me.” The girl said as she was covered head to toe with thick furs as her hood was covering her face as she spoke. 

They grabbed their bags and started to follow her when Ghost comes around the corner as she was outside the stables as he jumps on top of her making her fall backwards into the deep snow. The men gasps as Jon turns to see what the loud squeal was about when he seen Ghost on top of a body as he ran to see what was going on.

“Ghost!...Ghost to me!” He yells as Ghost turns his head toward Jon as he walks over to see grey eyes looking up toward him as she was covered in snow. 

It was her, she was right in front of him as Ghost knew her to. He makes Ghost back away as she tries to get up from the hole she was now buried in as Jon gives her a hand to help pull her to her feet.

“My lady i am sorry about that. He must like you as he has never done this to no one before. Are you hurt?” Jon asked as the wind was swirling the snow around them as he seen her finally look into his eyes. 

“Your grace i am fine,...it was a surprise that is all. Please follow me. Weasel will take your men to the barracks over there.” She said as she looks to him as she paused. Then she glances to the wolf.

“You have a dire wolf.” She asked as she faced him once again looking at him a little to long this time.

“Yes,...his name is Ghost. Have you ever seen a dire wolf before?” Jon asked as Ghost walks beside her to the manor.

“Once,...near the Kings Road your grace. It was a few moons ago. Here we are,...follow me as i will take you to meet Lady Myza.” She said as they entered the manor.

He followed her to a large warm room as it should be the main hall as it was small compared to Winterfell. Nothing to be desired here as it was simple and homey. 

“Lady Myza here is your grace Jon Targaryen.” Ana said as she started to walk away as Ghost steps in front of her once more as she removes a glove from her hand to pet him. Jon watches as his heart melts at the sight as Ghost was not going to leave her sight. It took everything he had not to go to her and wrap his arms around her. Instead he looks to Myza with eyes of appreciation as she nods with a kind smile.

“Ana,...this will be all for now. Why don’t you get ready for supper and i will see you in a few hours.” Myza said as she bows toward the king as Ghost follows her as she turns to look at Jon. 

“He will not harm you,....it will be fine.” Jon said with a smile as Ana nods and let’s Ghost follow her out of the main hall.

“Please tell me she will be fine.” Jon asked as Myza walks over to the king to offer him a warm drink and to sit.

“I believe she will. When i found her she was barely alive. It was five days before she opened her eyes and then she remembers nothing. The gashes on both sides of her head was awful. She is a good person. Kind, loving and so caring for others. She knows one day there may be a chance she will find her family. But i think if you take her home to Winterfell it may come back to her slowly.” Myza said as Jon looks to her to ask why.

“She dreams of a white tree with red leaves near a pond. We have never seen one. She carries a sword with her that she had when i found her. Something about it makes her smile and it is the most precious thing she holds dear and she knows not why. Once near the King’s Road she was surrounded by wolves as a dire wolf came from nowhere to stop the attack. Strangely as it sounds she said she felt a connection with it. But i can not explain these things to her as i don’t know the answers.” Myza said as she looks to Jon as he stares into the fire listening to every thing she is telling him.

“Nymeria,...the wolf name is Nymeria and she belongs to Arya. She has a bond with her as i do with Ghost. This is why she dreams of hunting in her sleep,...she can see what the wolf sees when they warg together. I gave her the sword as she named it Needle when she was eight name days. The tree and pond is at Winterfell,...it is a Weirwood tree in the Godswood. Does she know anything that has happened to our family?” He asked as he sips the warm rum.

“She knows the rumors that were spread of the Red Wedding, the one of lord Stark in Kings Landing. The one of you taking back Winterfell in the Battle of the Bastards,...but not in details to be her family, just of rumors of travels. I think you should take her to Winterfell when you leave but in a way not to scare her. I mean let her have time with you and lord Bran before you tell her the truth. It has been many years as everything she even would remember has changed,...the people you were when younger, the way you look and speak. It will be better to see if these things could come to her slowly than rush them as to scare her away.” Myza said as Jon nods and agrees with her.

“Should take some rest before supper and have a warm bath. I will have Beth show you to your chambers.” Myza said as Jon stands to take his leave. 

He walks the hall as he gets near his chambers he hears a laughter that he has not heard in years as he stands still for a moment as he hears ‘Ghost stop that,...it tickles’ with laughter that followed. He smiles to himself as he walks behind the maid to his room that was the next door down from Arya’s.

Xxxx

Ana was in the tin tub washing as she was thinking about the wolf in her chambers how he just came out of nowhere to jump on her like that. It did scare her at first as she did not see him in the stables. But he smothered her face with his tongue until the king called him off from her. Now he is sleeping on her bed as she washes for supper. This Jon Targaryen was handsome she thought as she looked his way to catch his grey eyes like hers. His hair and beard was covered in snow but those eyes where something else she thinks as she lays back into the warm water to soak. 

Many rumors were said about the king of the north, him being a bastard of Ned Stark, the son of Rhaegar Targaryen. That he died and came back to life as this is how he left the night’s watch as Ed the commander of Castle Black told them this story himself. Some call him Jon Snow as other it is Jon Targaryen, she guesses to say your grace and then she wouldn’t be wrong. 

She stands to get out of the tub as Ghost opens his eyes as she wraps her rob around herself to get ready for the evening. She wants to know more about this man especially if he is going to be her king.


	9. Chapter 9

Jon slept with the visions of Arya as she was last seen wearing a light grey dress that clings to her body as it showed her womanly curves. She had breast that was very noticeable with enough cleavage to tease a man’s eye to keep looking wishing to see more as she was covered it was the temptation of the design of the blasted garment. She is beautiful as he stares at her all through the evening meal. 

She would ask of Winterfell, the Dragon Queen, and the others. She would constantly use the phrase your grace and not his name as he suppose it was proper but it annoyed him terribly. 

He goes to the stables to train as the grounds are cover deep in snow as it would come to your knees as he reached the doors to open it to see the fires already lit. There he sees her training with Needle. He stops to watch her as she is wearing leather breeches tightly covering her firm arse and a light green tunic that clings to her small frame. Her hair was long as it was in a braid as she would dance with her swift moves as a few men where watching her technique. 

“She trains every day no matter where she is, she is very good, helps train others to defend themselves against any harm that come to them.” Hobbs said as he walks up beside Jon.

“Who taught her to fight?” Jon asked as he watches her movements as he is dazzled with her.

“Lady Myza,...but this style has came to her naturally. I have seen her put grown men on their arses many times as she is quick. I give you a warning your grace,...she doesn’t like to lose.” Hobbs said as he smiles to go about his duties.

Jon watches her as he sees the glow reflects from her face as the fire dances with her as she swiftly turns to block the sword coming to meet her. Her stance was great with her form as it allows her to move swiftly in any direction she needs as she could turn to strike her target with such ease. He watches as she is with a few more as he learns her movements to offer her a chance to dance swords with him as she agreed.

“Your grace do I need to go easy on you, or can you handle yourself against a woman?” Ana asked with a smile and a slight twinkle of the eye as she was jesting him.

“I have many years compared to you my lady. Let us see who yields first shall we?” He asked with a slight grin as she nods.

It was to the point of exhaustion between the two of them as many blocks were forced as they had each gave some good strikes that would surely leave to bruises and soreness for a few days. But it was still in motion as neither would yield to the other. It felt like hours that had passed as Jon was on the urge and determined to make her yield. He has not practiced like this in ages as he seen the opportunity to make her yield as she swiftly turns he moves slightly to strike her arse as she lost her concentration to lower her sword as he held his to her neck. 

“Yield my lady,...i win.” Jon said as she stares at him as she had no other options as the men standing around cheered for the king.

“This time will be last as that last strike was cheating.” She said as she looks to him to rub her arse.

“There is no cheating in swords play. One must take the advantage when they can get it or else they could end up defeated or dead. As i have just proven. I could use you in Winterfell to help train men and women to fight against the others. You would have your own rooms in the castle and you could have control over training many to help protect themselves as others. Think about this if you are interested and let me know before i leave.” Jon said as he watches her think about what he has said as she is still rubbing her arse.

“When will you be leaving?” She asked as she looks into his eyes as she likes the way they look toward her. Gods,..she thinks him handsome, strong, and she likes his smile, she likes it a lot.

“Soon as the weather permits, in a few days i suppose. You may like it there, we have ponds that are warm even during the coldest parts of a year. With Weirwood trees in the Godswood,...these are trees with white bark and red leaves as faces are carved upon them. These trees are special to some people of the north but there are so few remaining it is hard to come by them.” Jon said to see if she would have a reaction to this as he knew she was wandering about the trees in her dreams as Myza had told him.

“I would like to talk to lady Myza first to see what she thinks of this,...i owe her so much for her generosity and kindness. I owe her my life,...i will let you know before you leave your grace.” Ana said with a slight smile as she turns to bow and walks away leaving him there as Tormund walks his way as day was breaking as little sun was starting to shine through the clouds.

Xxxx

Ana was in her chambers as she had spoken to Myza about going to Winterfell as the king had asked her. Myza thought it was a good idea as she was going to tell the king her decision as it was getting late and he was leaving in the morrow. She made it down to his room as the hall was cleared as it would be improper for her to been with a man at this time of night.

She stands at his door and she knocks lightly as she looks around to make sure she was alone. 

“Come in.” He said as she opens the door to walk inside to close it behind her. She turns to see him with his bed clothes on as his tunic was open and showing his chest. She was caught staring at him as he smiled to ask her the same question again she realized as he made a noise with his throat to get her attention.

“I am sorry your grace,....i was here to tell you i have decided to go with you to Winterfell.” She said as her gaze travels up his body to finally reach his eyes.

“This is good news. I will send Bran words in the morrow so when we arrive the arrangements will be ready. Here have a seat next to the fire and i will pour us a drink. We can discuss some of the training methods you have in mind.” He said as she looks to strangely at first as she sees Ghost laying near the fire himself she went ahead and took a seat.

They talked for hours about training, Winterfell, what she has seen and done since Myza had found her. This is what he wanted,..to get to know her again. 

“Will you be leaving a man here?” He had asked out of nowhere. He really wanted to know if she was interested in anyone.

“No,...there has never been a man that i can say that has had my interest.” She said shyly as she sips her cup again.

“Well it is late your grace as i should go. Thank you for your time and the drinks.” She said with a smile as she stood to leave his room.

“Your company was most welcomed my lady,...and i hope to have more of it in the future. Sleep well and i shall see you in the morrow.” He said as he walks her to her rooms as they both looked around to make sure the hall was cleared.

She walks in and lays on her furs with a wide smile as he was so handsome, the scent of him was driving her mad as she craves it. His smile the old gods only knew how much she has grown to love his smile. One week he has been here and she feels like she knows him some how. He brings something out in her that is a happiness and makes her heart flutter. She climbs under her furs to close her eyes as she was drifting into a deep sleep.

Jon walks back to his chambers with a wide smile as he enjoyed his evening with Arya. Her grey eyes are bewitching as her smile. She is so beautiful as he can’t seem to get enough of her. They have spent much time together as every morning he would practice with her then his men. She even beat Tormund twice. He climbs into his furs with a smile as he knows he will dream of his Arya once again tonight as he closes eyes with a smile glued to his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Bran was in the private solar as Jeyne walked in to take a seat as Bran gave her permission.

“Jeyne,..we have found Arya. She will be arriving with Jon when he returns. Since you had no choice in becoming her when forced to marry Ramsay, we have forgiven you in the part you had played in deceiving the north. She does not remember who she is or our family. She is called Ana Snow. You will be her hand maiden when she arrives and i want you to help her in remembering her past. She will more likely begin to hate you but gradually she will forgive you and come to trust you dearly. And with the other matters,...is Sansa still writing to you?” Bran asked as Jeyne was nervous of Bran and especially of Jon.

“Yes,....my lord. She says i need to stay here as there is no place for me in Highgarden. That i need to be her eyes and ears. She said lord Glover and the Vale were on here side to take over Winterfell as Loras the new lord and soon he would be the new king of the north as she would be the queen.” Jeyne said shyly as she looks to the floor as she wouldn’t look people in the face as hers is full of scares and part of her nose was missing.

“She will never be queen of Winterfell or Loras king. Wait on replying back to her. Do you understand what i am asking you to do for Arya?” He asked calmly as she glanced slightly in his direction.

‘Yes my lord. Help her to remember she is a Stark. My lord,....we never did get along before when we were younger. How am i suppose to help her?” Jeyne asked in a slow tone.

“You will figure it out day by day when she arrives. I want her in the rooms on the floor with the kings. My mothers private rooms. There are only two rooms on that wing and Jon already has the largest one. We will also need the spare wing prepared for Daenerys Targaryen and her advisors. We can put them in that part of the castle. They won’t arrive for a few more moons but let us have it prepared just in case. You know Winterfell as well as we do as i trust you to keep your promise as i will keep you safe.” Bran said as Jeyne nods with agreement between the two. 

She leaves the solar as Bran knows what she went through but when they were younger Jeyne was awful to Arya same as Sansa. Jeyne has no one now as they treat her like the plague. 

Bran grabs a few pieces of paper and begins to write to the Kings Slayer Jamie Lannister. He needs him in the war to come as he will defend the living in doing this he will also betray his sister Cersei. He already has Brienne and Podrick as he sent them to find the Brotherhood without Banners as they can fight and they already know what is coming. He changed the events when he came home early to Winterfell and told Jon the truth of his parentage. 

The words he writes he hopes Jamie will believe him as it will save many of his men from the dragon queens fires as she will attack them with the Dothraki’s. He explains in his words it will happen in a fortnight. Then goes to ask for his help with the war to come and to bring as many men as he could as he would grant them safe passage to the north. 

Bran thinks on his next letter as it is to the Freys. The one family that help destroyed his along with Joffery. Jon wanted to kill them all but they need them to keep enough men on the Twins to fight the war with the others, but if he keeps silent they will fight them as whites making the Night King stronger in numbers. 

This letter is to the Tyrells as they have many men and much more in provisions as they need to feed their men and make it through the war. Sansa will think it is a good idea as it will give her a chance to get her hands on Winterfell,...but she is mistaken. When Jon returns he will see the letter that has been an offer of marriage to Margery. 

He smiles as he shakes his head as he can see the look on Jon’s face when he reads it. At this thought a knock his heard.

“Yes.” Bran says as he looks to the door opening.

“My lord a raven from Castle Black.” Said maester Odell. He walks over to hand the scroll to Bran as he waits to reply.

Bran reads it as it was from Ed the commander stating they have spotted more Whites over a moon away at the pace they travel. Giving him words on when to send the women and children to safety.

“Send words to the lords and ladies near Castle Black to make plans on leaving and heading south. We are sending the women and children to the Vale as they should do the same. Any one of age needs to come here to fight as the time is getting near. Bring all the provisions that they can spare, weapons, furs, and horses. Do we know where Jon is located?” Asked Bran as he writes down a few things as the maester speaks. 

“He is heading toward Long Lake my lord.” Maester Odell said as he looks to Bran.

Bran nods and gives him the scrolls as he leaves. Bran needs to go to the Godswood.

Xxxx

They had made camp at Long Lake as the tents were being set up as other were hunting for food. Ana was out with Ghost as she had three rabbits strapped to her back. She walks down toward the lake past the tree line to clean the rabbits. Ghost perks up as she turns to see Jon walking her way.

“Good catch i see. Need any help?” He asked as she smiled towards him.

“No,...your grace, i can manage. Should you not be resting near a warm fire?” She teased as she has done recently as she likes when he smiles.

“I should but i thought i would look around first. The lake is starting to freeze. You can see patches of ice all over.” He said as she glances toward the way he points.

“Yes,...as it is getting colder. This is why the king should stay in good health and not risk himself to illness. Go back to camp and i will soon follow with some meat tonight. Maybe in the morrow you can catch our meal.” She smiles toward him as he does the same.

“Hurry up and don’t stay to long it is getting dark.” He said as she nods as he turns to walk away as Ghost walks by his side.

She is in thought as she hears a noise behind her as she turns to see a pack of angry dogs. They look mean as they show their teeth with a growl as a few more come out from behind the four already there. She stands slowly as she backs up toward the water as the dogs growls get louder as they spread out around her. 

She slowly moves to the higher rocks as she sees it drops off to the water as the fall would not be far as she steps to the high point of the rocks. 

The dogs are showing their teeth as they move slowly her way as they block her from running anywhere.

Ghost stops as Jon sees his ears perk up as he turns swiftly back toward the lake. Jon runs after him when he hears a yell.

“Jon!!!” She yells as one dog leaps at her as she draws her sword to stab him as he squeals in pain. This causes another to jump forward as she screams again. “Jon!!” As this one gets a hold of her fur as she sees a large white shape of fur jump in the middle of the dogs as the fight was on.

Tormund along with another man heard her scream as they were near as they began to help fight off the pack of wild dogs as a few more showed up as Jon seen what was happening as he brings out Longclaw to start killing dogs that charged toward him. 

She killed the dog that had her by the fur when she sees that wolf. She was there as she looks at her as she came running toward her. Ana yells as a dog bit through her fur to reach her arm as the grey wolf came in and attacked the dog. She was knocked down by the force of the beast as she seen Jon running toward her as another dog jumped at her face as they both went over the side into the freezing waters. 

“Ana!,....Ana!!” Jon yelled as he seen Nymeria jump in after her as Ghost did. Tormund and the other man have finished killing the other dogs as they made it to were Jon was standing. 

Ghost came up as a dead dog followed with Nymeria dragging Ana up by the furs. She was paddling toward the shore as Ghost was close to her side.

They watched as they ran to get near Ana as Nymeria showed her teeth as she stood over Ana’s body.

“Nymeria,....it’s me,...and Ghost.” Jon said as he slowly took off his glove to let her smell him. She slowly backs away to let him near Ana as Ghost moves toward her as she smelled him. They stood there as Jon clears the water from her lungs as she gasps for air as she is shivering.

“Hurry back to camp, start a large fire in my tent and i need many furs. Thank you Nymeria she will be fine girl.” Jon said as he picks her up as she is turning blueish to hurry her back to the camp.

The fire was was blazing in his large tent as he tells the men to leave as he pulls off all her wet clothes and her boots. Tormund comes in with a few extra furs as she only has her small clothes on as Jon picks her freezing shivering body up to lay her on his bed.

“Crow, you need body heat. Her lips are blue. Use your body heat to warm her faster.” Tormund said as Jon stood to remove his boots, furs and his tunic, he did leave on his breeches as he lays beside her bringing her next to his flesh as he would rub her skin to try and get the heat to her body. 

“Let the two wolves in,...they will scare the men.” Jon said as he wraps his legs around hers as he rubs her back and arms to circulate the heat.

“Aye,...they are already here Crow. I will get some warm spiced rum that should help after her color comes back. Don’t stop until the pink in her lips show,...we have seen this many times as it can mean death if the lips stay blue.” Tormund said as he left the tent as Jon sees the two wolves lay down by the fire.

“I am... so... cold,...your grace.” Ana mumbles through her shivering lips that are against his chest.

“We need to settle something right know between us. As long as we are alone call me Jon. It will be better,.. give it a few more minutes as you should stop the shivering.” He said as he felt her freezing hands wrap around his back to feel the heat coming from him. She felt like ice but he bared with it as she slowly mumbled again.

“Thank you,...Jon. But i lost our meal.” She said against his chest as he started to laugh. He pulled her stiff body against him closer as he continued to rub her skin as he felt her shivers slowly going away.

 

 

 

‘


	11. Chapter 11

Jon was laying on his side as he opened his eyes to see dark hair curled up against his chest as his arm was still wrapped around her small body. He must of fell asleep he thinks as he lays there to watch her sleep. 

He raises his head as he seen the wolves close by as they slept as well. It must be late he thinks as he puts his head back down as he felt her nudge closer to him as the furs slipped off his bare shoulders. She has her hands laying on his chest as he can feel here lips against his warm flesh. 

He moves his hand in a circular motion on her bare part of her back were her small clothes are not covering. Her skin is soft, smooth, and now warm to his gentle touch. She takes her legs as she is in a deep sleep as she moves them in between his. 

The spice rum Tormund gave her did the trick as she his sleeping soundly. He should get up from the bed and put his tunic on, but he tells himself when will he ever be this close to her again. So selfishly he stays to bring his legs over her a little more to have her closer. 

Xxxx

Ana awakes to be wrapped up in the kings arms as she blushes. She looks up to see him open his eyes as a smile appears as she does the same.

“I need to get up. Can you please keep your eyes closed as i get dressed?” She asked him as he smiles and agrees.

“Your clothes are hanging over there as they were soaked. And that bite on your arm needs to be looked at after you come back from your morning trip.” He said as he knew he embarrassed her.

“Have one of the wolves to go with you. The men seen more wild dogs last night as that made about twenty or so of them running around.” Jon said as he opened his eyes to catch her standing in her small clothes as she had turned her head away in the other direction looking for her clothes. 

He closed his eyes and smiled as he wanted to see more but closed them so she would not catch him sneaking a peak. 

“Do you know this grey wolf?” She asked as she puts on her breeches and grabs her tunic.

“Yes,...that is Nymeria. She belongs to my cousin Arya,...Arya Stark. It seems both of these wolves have a liking to you. You must carry some wolf blood in your veins.” Jon said as he turns to look at her as he watches her put on her tunic and braid her hair.

“Those scars on your chest. I remember Ed the commander from the Night’s Watch telling us you died. Is this how?” She asked turning to face him as she put on her boots.

“This is how,...i was stabbed six times,...and died.” Jon replied as he looks into her eyes.

“Do they hurt?” Ana asked as she stood and brought him his tunic.

“Some times,...but not like they use to. How did you get the scar on your side?” He asked to see if she could remember.

“It was there when i woke up and met Myza. She said it looks to be from a sword or knife. But i do not remember.” She said with a slight grin.

Nymeria stood as Ana pet her as she followed her out of the tent. Jon raised from the bed to get dressed as he still held a grin as he had her in his arms the entire night.

Xxxx

Jamie was reading the scroll from the boy he threw from a window years ago. The things a man will do for love he thinks as he recalls that day. Bran Stark sent him words of things that has happened as only he would know as he never had told a soul. Then Bran wrote more on what was going to happen when they reach Highgarden, the death of many of his men caused by the dragon queen’s fiery. 

‘You can save hundreds of men’s lives but you must not go to Highgarden as Daenerys Targaryen with her army of Dothraki’s will destroy you on your return to Kings Landing.’ He reads this again as he wants to believe this boy but he thinks it is a trap. ‘I speak of the truth of the war to come, the Night King is real and we need you and your men to help fight the north along with the Tyrells. Winter is here, soon the cold will reach Kings Landing as snow will fall where snow has ever fallen before. If you wait until this day i am afraid to say it will be to late as the north will be gone as humanity. Your sister will forbid you to come to the north but by doing so you and yours will be doomed as the Night King brings the winter storms with them.’ 

Jamie turns away from the words as he thinks about what he was reading as he begins to read more.

‘If you travel to Castle Black the commander of the Night’s Watch can prove these words to you. We do not have enough men to hold the wall and fight. Every one man that dies will be brought bacK to be the undead as they are apart of the undead army. They do not eat, sleep or rest. Will you fight with the north to save lives or will give away the lives of millions.’ Jamie finished reading as he puts the scroll away in his pocket. 

He thinks as he remembers some old stories of this when he was younger as then as he remembers lord commander Mormont asking for more men and sending a dead mans hand with a ranger. He walks around for awhile as he gathers his thoughts. He decides to send some men to the wall to check this out, but he needs to think on the part of not going to Highgarden. 

Xxxx

Daenerys was sitting with lady Olenna, Margery, and Sansa as they were gathered at Dragonstone. Cersei had destroyed the iron fleet and soon Highgarden would be under fire as Olenna had a plan in mind to get the new queen of the seven kingdoms in her good graces.

“Lady Sansa, you are cousins with the king of the north?” Daenerys asked as Sansa looks to her kindly.

“Yes your grace,...but we did not know we were cousins as we were brought up as siblings.” Sansa said as she looks toward Daenerys.

“He was here for a few moons as i did get to know him. I understand you want Winterfell. But your brother Bran would come before you my lady, even if Jon gives Winterfell to the youngest Stark the will states that Jon has complete control over who will be the lord or lady of Winterfell. But i have a matter i want to resolve with the king of the north. Maybe you could help me with this.” Daenerys said as Olenna looks to her with her old squinted eyes as she sips her wine.

“I can try to but your grace we have not seen one another since i left home years ago.” Sansa said as Daenerys nods with a gentle smile.

“Yes,...we can talk about this at a latter time. Lady Olenna you and your family are welcomed to Dragonstone as i am grateful for your support. You have received words regarding that the Lannisters forces will be arriving in Highgarden soon. I would like for you to give me the layout of your lands as i will prepare my men to meet them before they arrive to your home. I will crush the Lannisters before your home is even invaded.” Daenerys said as lady Olenna smiles and agrees to do so.

“But as i give to you i will ask for your help with provisions for my army when we travel north to Winterfell. I have agreed to help Jon Targaryen my nephew with this war of the undead. By helping you save hundreds of men i will demand they also go to Winterfell under my ruling and to swear loyalty to me and not the king of the north. Do we have an agreement?” She asked as lady Olenna was not ready for this agreement. She was wanting Jon to marry her granddaughter to eventually make her queen of the seven kingdoms. 

“Yes your grace,...we have an agreement.” Lady Olenna said as Margery knows how the game is played as she smiles and nods with her grandmother.

Xxxx

Jon and his men caught up with group traveling ahead with the dragon glass. There he seen Davos as they had made a large camp as the weather turned into dark clouds with howling winds. Davos stood still when he seen another dire wolf as the wolf was walking beside a strange lady. 

“Ser Davos this is Nymeria,...Arya’s wolf, and this is Ana Snow.” Jon said as Davos greeted the young lady.

“I found the smith to work in the forge, he is waiting to meet you your grace. He said he had spent some time with your cousin.” Davos said as they were walking toward a tent as his men were putting his together as they would be here for a couple of days as a storm was coming.

“Aye,..Ana would you give us a few moments. I will find you later as i need to speak with Davos.” Jon said as Ana smiled to do other matters to settle in for the night.

“Davos,...Ana is Arya. But she has lost her memory. I will speak with this smith but i don’t want him to scar her. We don’t think she is ready yet to know who she is until she gets to know her family a little more. He can tell me what he knows of her after she left Kings Landing.” Jon said as Davos nods his head as they walk into the tent together.

It was already dark as the weather was biting through the furs as Ana made her way to her tent. She put more wood on as she removes her furs to light the small candle that Myza gave her. She had a nice tent that was set up as a noble and not like a commoner. Myza had sent with her two men Ethan and Mel, as they wanted to go to Winterfell to help the king of the north.

She decides to climb underneath the warm furs as she was tired as the days traveling were long and cold. The wolves were out somewhere as she closes her eyes to try to sleep.

She lays there as she hears the crunching sound of snow as the smell of winter reaches her when she feels a hand atop her head to scratch as it turns into a gentle patting. She stands as she sees a man walking in front of her as Ghost was beside the man as they enter a tent. She walks over to lay beside Ghost as she sees the man’s face as it was Jon’s. 

‘What the bloody hells’ she thinks as this was a dream but it felt real. He removes his furs, Longclaw, and his boots. He stands to sip some wine as he sets a pan on the fire to heat some water. He removes his breeches, tunic as she sees him grab a cloth and the pan of warm water to start washing himself. He was handsome as she could see his muscular body as he takes the cloth to wipe over his skin. He rubs the damp cloth over his chest, his legs and ohh gods as she sees his hands go to remove his small cloth as the other was holding the cloth as he slowly was washing his manhood. 

She felt strange and her breathing was getting faster as she could not look away from his hands cuddling his pillar and stones. ‘What type of dream is this’ as all she could do his watch his hands as he touched himself with the cloth. After a few minutes had past he walked over to show his arse as it was firm as she felt her mouth go dry. He grabs some clean clothes as he puts them on as she suddenly awakens.

She sits up breathing hard as she has the feeling of excitement within her but it was just a dream. She looks over to the tent flap as Nymeria walks in to lay beside the fire as she looks toward her. 

“Hey girl,....have a good hunt?” She asked the wolf as she laid back down to think about the dream she just had. ‘This was different from all the other dreams as those were of hunting not one of a naked king.’ She tells herself as she rolls over as she try’s not to think about it and closes her eyes as she knows sleep won’t come to her tonight.

Xxxx

They had stayed at that campsite for three days as the weather finally let up to move the wagons carrying the dragon glass as Ana has avoided the king as much as possible. She would wake early to train as she rode further back with the men staying out of his sight until they made camp again. 

She was in her tent as she turns to see him walking in carrying food and a leather flagon.

“It seems you have missed yet another meal with me so i came to you. Is there something i have done to cause you to avoid my presence these last few days?” He asked as he sat the food down and sat on a chest to look at her.

“No,...your grace. I just think it is best this way as we will be at Winterfell in a few days. It will not be proper of me to join you as you are the king and i am ..me.” She said as he motions for her to take a seat beside him.

“Jon,...not your grace when we are alone remember. And i will decide who joins me no matter what others might think. I like your company and anyways we will see a lot of one another as you will be living inside the castle. So get use to being around me,...i demand it.” He said with a smirk as she gave a gentle smile in return. 

“Demand?....you think just because your a king you can have what ever you want?” She asked as she takes the food he offers.

“Not what ever i want,...but sometimes i do get what i want. And right now i want to have my meal with you.” He said as he smiles.

She shakes her head as she laughs then he joins her as they both eat and drink some ale this night. 

“Since i will be living in your castle and your ruling,....does this mean you own me as if i was a servant?” She asked seriously.

“Your not my servant, but i am the king in the north as you did swear your loyalty to me. You will be living a life of nobility and not that of a commoner. Lady Myza and I both agree your of noble blood. Your life will change in Winterfell this i will promise you.” Jon said as he looks to her as their eyes meet.

“Jon,...do you know who i am or of my family?” She asked with those grey eyes staring deeply into his as he looks to see his Arya as he wants to tell her the truth but he agreed to wait. 

“Not yet,...but maybe we will learn of it soon when we reach Winterfell. It is getting late. In the morrow we will practice before we leave. So wake me instead of training by yourself. And Ana,...if there is anything you wish to talk about i will always be there for you. Don’t hesitate to come to me.” Jon said as he gets up to bid her good night to walk out of her tent.

Jon walks to his own tent as he didn’t want to lie to her but he had agreed to let her have time to get to know them. They would reach Winterfell in the next two days as Bran could help with making these decisions to tell her the truth. Maybe things would come back naturally as Myza had suggested. But no matter what he was glad she was with him as he wasn’t going to let her go anywhere anytime soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Ana was riding next to Jon as they entered Winterfell as the people awaited for their king to arrive. When entering through the iron gates she seen many standing as the snow fell upon them. They bowed as he dismounted his horse to greet a man in a wheel chair as he motions for her to approach beside him.

“Bran this is lady Ana Snow, and this young lord is Rickon. They are my cousins.” Jon said as she greeted each one of the young men as they both stared at her before one spoke.

“My lady welcome to Winterfell, i have arranged rooms for you as your own private hands maiden. This here is Jeyne. She will show you to your rooms as i am sure your in need of rest. What ever you need she will help you to be confortable.” Bran said as Ana looks to him as she nods to look at Rickon. 

“Thank you my lord. Has lady Myza sent words for me?” Ana asked as she glances toward the banner that caught her attention as Jon and Bran looks to see what distracted her.

She squints her eyes as she tilts her head as she was seeing something familiar.

“No my lady but i am sure she will soon. Is everything alright?” Bran asked as he looks to Jon.

“Yes,...i am sorry. Please forgive me.” She said as she turns to look at them.

“Jeyne please show Ana to her rooms.” Bran said as Ana follows behind her as she takes in the sight as she looks all over taking in her surroundings.

Jeyne notices her pausing here and there as she walks her through the halls.

They make it to the rooms as Ana looks around as she feels a sensation within her she can not explain.

“My lady i will bring you warm water for a bath, would you like some thing simple to eat before the evening meal?” Jeyne asked as not to look at her directly.

“Yes please and thank you Jeyne.” Ana said as she sits in a chair to start removing her boots.

Xxxx

“Jon this is Arya,...it is really her?” Asked Rickon as the three were in the solar as Jon was being informed of everything that has been happening. 

“It is Rickon. We hope she will soon remember who she is so please take it easy on her. What words from the wall Bran?” Jon asked as he took his seat after he removes his furs and gloves as the solar was already warm.

“The undead army grows with everything that has died. Ed said they will reach the wall in two moons. Jon,...he has giants and large mammoths along with other creatures and beasts. Anything that can rip apart a man he is bringing with him.” Bran said as Jon looks to see the expressions on his cousins faces.

“I will send word to Daenerys to come now,...i can take Rhaegal beyond the wall to start lowering the numbers in his armies before he reaches us. Do you still see the wall falling?” Asked Jon as he looks to Bran.

“Yes,...but the reason is not known how. The vision changes. You have another problem on your hands as lady Olenna Tyrell wishes you to marry her granddaughter.” Bran said as Jon looks to him as he was growing horns on his head.

“No!!!...this will not happen as i refuse to marry my aunt. Did you know she had drugged me on Dragonstone?” He stated as Bran looks to him with a smirk. 

“I cannot see every detail Jon. It doesn’t work that away. But no matter your feelings as we need both of them to bring their armies. You need to show both of them your kingly side and keep your personal feelings away for the time being.” Bran said as Jon picks up another scroll to read other matters as Bran speaks again.

“Jamie Lannister will be arriving as i sent Brienne to meet him near the Kings Road. She has found the Brotherhood without Banners as they have made camp outside the gates with many other men.” Bran said as Jon puts down the scroll to speak.

“Why? He pushed you from the window as he tried to kill you. I do not like this Bran.” Jon said as his voice was getting louder.

“He has sent men to the wall and he will bring five hundred more with him. It would of been more but he has decided not to believe in my words as we speak Daenerys has used Drogon on the Lannister armies near Highgarden. Cersei has taken out the Iron Fleet as Daenerys is furious.” Bran said as Jon rubs his hand over his face.

“Bloody hells, is this ever going to end? The war with the others, the war against Cersei, which one will come after that one? No,...i don’t want to know that answer.” Jon said as Bran was going to speak but with Jon’s words he kept quiet. 

Ana was walking to the Godswood as it felt like it was calling her once again. Bran had brought her here the first time after she arrived as it was three weeks ago as she sits near the tree. He told her these trees were sacred and the old gods would listen to our words and hearts. She wonders if this is true as she looks upon the red leaves as they tassel around the wind.

She closes her eyes as if she hears what seems to be a voice speaking to her as the words are hard to make out. Her dreams are worse now she is here as she can taste the kill of animals in her mouth. She figured out she sees what Nymeria sees. She had listen to the stark heirs as they would tell their stories of their wolves as Jon does about Ghost.

But does this mean she is a Stark. If she is why have they not said anything to her. This castle is familiar like she has been here, but they are not. The only thing she feels close to is Jon and that is when he looks into her eyes she feels like she wants to be near him.

The older people stare at her when she walks the grounds,...the lords look at her as a few said she was this Lyanna Stark when she was younger and alive. Jeyne her hand maiden has been so nice with her as she feels sorry for the poor girl. What this Ramsay Bolton has done to her, if it was to Ana she thinks she would of killed him when he first tried to take her.

She sits to close her eyes as the light snow falls upon her as she whispers to the old gods hoping they hear her and soon would answer.

‘Old gods tell me my name and who my family truly is, i have grown to love it here in Winterfell as i wish to call it my home. The people are good and kind, the Starks and the King are very loyal to their people and one another. Show me the way to find out the truth i am ready to know. I need to know as i have an aching heart that keeps bringing me to you. The voice of little wolf,...horseface,...underfoot are whispers i hear through the halls, please tell me why i hear these names. Men say i carry the wolf blood in my veins, if this so then i am home help me remember the ones i have lost.’ Ana spoke as she hears foot steps coming her way.

She turns to see Jon as she missed the evening meal again. He always comes to find her when this happens but she has been busy helping with training and other matters with the men as they are preparing for the others.

“Here you are,....it is getting late and the snow is falling faster why don’t you go inside.” He said as he stood beside her as she looks up toward his face. She likes him a lot and she has been trying to distance herself from him as she had over heard the talk of marriage, which evolves the king, Daenerys and Margery. Those two women are mentioned more than the other lords daughters.

Her and Jon have everyday together as they train, eat their meals, she is with him at the meetings with the lords. And each time she hears a serving wench talk about kissing the king or one that had said she even bed the king makes her blood boil. Now this talk of him getting betrothed is driving her mad as she tries to hide her feelings toward him.

“I am not ready to go inside, but you can as i do know my way around.” She said as she turns her head away from him.

“This doesn’t sound like you,...what is the matter?” He asked as he sat beside her. He looks to the tree waiting for her to answer as she still said nothing.

“Are you still planning on flying that dragon to the wall when your dragon queen arrives?” She asked in a tone that Jon has not heard in many years as he knows this tone. It was her jealously coming out of her. He turns to see her lips in a frown as her grey eyes were squinted toward him.

“Yes,...i will try to take out a few of them if i can. We already discussed this earlier as Bran agreed with my decision.” Jon said as she turns to look away from him and to sigh.

“Why can i not go with you?” She asked again as she did earlier.

“Because i will be on a dragon. I will be going alone. I need you here to be safe and help the training as you have been doing great with the people. You will remain here so i can see you when i return. This is an order and i will not change my mind.” He said as she turns to look at him with a frown across her cold face.

“An order, a command, a bloody demand! You think i am some helpless wench you can order around when ever you like? Well i am not! And i can fight!” She said as she raised her voice as she stood as he did the same.

Jon grabs her arm as she went to walk away as he pulls her to his chest to look at her face. They stare into one another eyes as heavy breathing was heard as he puts a hand on her cheek to caress it slowly.

“You will stay here as i said. It will be only a few days then i will return to you. Daenerys is not even here as your getting upset at nothing. I will not take a chance with any one as i can do this alone.” He said as he brings her in closer as he lays a gentle kiss on her head. She returns the hug as she turns to walk away from him as he calls her name but she doesn't turn around.

Jon takes a deep breath before he lets it out as she has been acting strangely this past week. Bran said they had to wait as he imagines things are slowly coming to her.

Jeyne had said she talks of the dreams and sounds as she tries to help her but she could not find it within herself to cause Arya any pain.

Jeyne had cried to them saying Arya was nice and caring toward her. She has not felt this in years as she would refuse to hurt her by making her remember.

Jon finds every way possible to have Arya close to him as it was like fresh air he could breath. She is on his mind when he goes to bed as when he wakes. They spend time together every day. Few nights past Ghost was in her rooms as she was in the tub bathing as he wargs into his friend to see her getting out of the tub. He didn’t look away as he liked her firm toned body with those perfect firm breast. Her body glowed with the dancing of the shadows from the hearth as he sees the water dripping from her pale skin. He watched as a dribble ran down her neck onto her chest to roll over her hard nipple as he imagined it was his tongue as she ran her hands threw her wet hair. He held his eyes on her ever second until she climbs into the warm furs to close her eyes.

He has done this a few times especial after he seen her talking to Gendry. He knows who she is but he barely met her before she vanished. They had only spent a few weeks together as the Lannisters rode in to kill everyone. Yoren was bringing her to him Gendry had said.

The old Arya could not stay mad at him for long as he thinks neither can she. Daenerys was to arrive in a few days and things would change as Margery was joining her as Sansa was safely at Dragonstone. Bran said he had to show interest to these two women as the only one he wanted was walking away from him.

He wanted to kiss those lips, but he was going to wait. Each day was harder to resist but he makes himself as now is not the time. He walks toward the castle to his solar as there is more work to be done. These days it is harder to know when night has come and when days end as it is dark all the time as it becomes darker as the air colder. Soon the long night will arrive with a winter storm of the seven hells to follow.

In the visions Bran seen Giants, mammoths, shadow cats, dogs, all creatures with sharp teeth to rip the flesh off your body as well with the others and white walkers. Dead crows along with large old owls that stories had long forgotten in the past.

Everyone has worked hard as to put all the effort into saving lives of love ones. He will not fail them as he would go to the wall and burn as many of those bloody creatures as he could.

Xxxx

The snow has turned into sleet and ice as a storm was brewing brining high gust of winds as the cold felt like daggers cutting through your bones. Looking to the dark sky to see only the darkest grey clouds twirling around one another as the sky would rumble with flashing of light going across faster than the eye could catch.

Ana turns to Jeyne as in the morrow the dragon queen would arrive as she would finally meet this woman. She was also bringing the last of the dragon glass with Jon’s men as they recently ran out of what was brought earlier when they arrived.

“Jeyne,...if i ask you something would you tell the truth?” Ana had asked looking to her as Jeyne smiled and said yes.

“What is it you want to ask my lady?” Jeyne asked as she walks closer to her.

“Do you know who i truly am,...my name,...my family?” Ana asked as she seen Jeyne look away as she nods her head.

“Yes,...i do know you very well my lady. And i know your family and what has happen to them.” Jeyne said in a low voice.

“Please tell me,....i need to remember. I need you to help me remember,...even if it will hurt me,...please.” She begs with glassy eyes as she walks to Jeyne to hold her hands with hers.

“You will hate me if i do this...my lady.” Jeyne said as she begins to cry. She knew the way Ramsay treated the people and her as she could say the mean things that could help Arya remember.

“No,...i will not hate you,...i promise.” Ana said as Jeyne begins as she wipes her tears from her face.

Jeyne walks over to the door as she locks it so no one would come in to disturb them. She walks over to Ana as she looks to her straight in the eyes as Ana nods for her to begin.

“You are Arya Stark of Winterfell, daughter of lord Eddard and Catelyn Stark. Your brothers are Robb, Bran and Rickon Stark. You have one beautiful sister name Sansa Stark. You grew up knowing Jon Targaryen as your bastard brother as he is a disgrace on your families name, (Ana looks to her as she feels anger in her bones as she calles Jon a bastard and a disgrace but Jeyne keeps going as Ana shakes her head no to stop.) he has always been the shame of your honorable father lord Eddard Stark. Your father betrayed your mother as he lied to everyone for years. Your beautiful sister Sansa was forced to marry the cruel king as your father kept this secret. Sansa is pretty, smart as every one loves her and Robb, he is the real traitor as he gave his word of promise to betray the truce to marry another as this caused the death of your mother and brother. (Ana stands as tears are coming from her eyes as their voices are getting louder as she orders her stop saying these things as Jeyne continues taunting these lies toward her.) And you always his favorite, Arya horseface, horseface this is true. No man will ever have you. I mean what man would want an ugly little girl that looks like a horse and smells like the pigs! Arya underfoot, horseface, horseface! Your the reason why the king cut off your fathers head! Did you see it roll off onto the ground as Sansa was made to watch as she screams for them to stop. Where were you horseface? Playing with the pigs again!” Jeyne said as she stopped as she seen the look change on Arya’s face as she was horrified.

“Arya,...i am so sorry.” Jeyne said as Arya walks past her as she unlocks the door as the servants were outside as they heard what was being said as Arya ran past them.

Jeyne runs to the kings solar as tears were coming down her face as she just walks in without knocking as Bran and Jon looks to her.

“What has happened?” Jon asked as he stands to walk toward her.

“She knows!!,...i am so sorry your grace,...but she knows who she is.” Jeyne said as Jon ran out of the castle as he seen servants looking toward the training yard.

Jon runs out to her as he sees her sitting on the ground as he hears yells of pain as the storm pounds on top of her. He walks up closer as he sees Bran on the balcony.

“Ana!... “ he said as she stands to turn to face him as she his soaked as her heart is broken as he feels his doing the same.

“No,...Arya Stark, Jon i remember. They killed him!!!. They killed my father as i watched!!!” She screamed.

“My mother and Robb,...the stories of the Red Wedding,...ooohh gods Jon,...this pain i feel. Please make it go away!!!” She yells as Jon walks to her as she falls into his arms as he holds her tightly as she cries harder than he has ever seen anyone cry before. She looks to him as the tears runs down her face as he hugs her tighter.

“Jon,....it hurts to breath....make it go away,...please make it go away!” She yells.

Bran watches as Rickon as they both shed the tears for what their sister is going through. Jeyne is standing behind Bran as he reaches over to grab her hand.

“She will forgive you Jeyne,....but this was needed to be done.” Bran said as she to had the tears falling as Arya’s cries were all that was heard as Jon picks her up to carry her to her rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

Arya turns over as Jon had slept in her rooms as somewhere during the painful night she had drifted to sleep. She knew all the stories but when she realized it was her family everything hit her at once, it was if daggers were striking her heart one after the other. Jeyne only did what she asked of her as for this the girl would be in her favor forever.

“Hey,....how are you doing?” Jon asked as he hugs her as she rolls over to look at him.

“I will be fine. It was just the way it had came back to me all at once. Jon,...the Frey’s. Why are they still alive after what they had done to my mother and Robb?” Arya asked as she looks into his eyes as he kissed her forehead to start rubbing her back.

“Because Bran told me not to kill them. We need the numbers of their men to fight. They have a few thousand that can hold the Twins when the others attacks. Right know,...Arya right now we need every man possible for this war. If we start punishing to the death, these are bodies the Night King will bring back to fight on his side.” Jon said as Arya listened to his words. 

“And if they do not respond to Bran’s words,...what then?” She asked as she plays with his tunic.

“Rhaegal will have more work to do when i return from the Wall. This is between you and I. I wanted them dead long time ago.” Jon said as he moves some hair from her eyes.

“Your Dragon Queen will arrive today. When will you leave me?” She asked as she turns her eyes to look at his tunic as she plays with it with her fingers.

“She is not my Dragon Queen,...only my aunt. I am waiting on words from Ed. They should arrive any day now. But like i said before i will be gone only a few days. We need to get ready as the day will be long. Though i must say i rather enjoy laying her with you,...but duty does call.” Jon said as he kissed her head again as he gets up from her bed as she lays there to watch him walk over to the door.

“Are you just going to stay in bed?” He asked as he turns to look at her as she smiles towards him.

“Your the king as duty calls for you, i can take my time and bathe first.” She said as she lays there bringing the furs up to her face.

“Yes i am. So this king demands you by his side at the great hall. Hurry with your bath my lady or i will send the wolves in here as i am sure they missed us both last night.” Jon said with a smile as Arya threw back the furs to moan.

“You and your bloody demands.” She said as he smiles to walk out the door.

Xxxx

Arya knew Jeyne would be busy with her duties especially since Daenerys was arriving as Bran had put her in charge of the dragon queen. Her quarters would be on the opposite wing of Jons along with her advisors. Margery on the other hand was with Loras and some of their armies as lady Olenna would stay briefly before going back to Dragonstone where Sansa was staying. 

Jeyne was standing in line as Daenerys has arrived as Arya walks up to her to put her hands with her. She leans over to whisper in her ear.

“Thank you,....i will always be grateful for you helping me.” Arya spoke as she squeezed Jeyne’s hand as they stood together as Bran looks to them both to give a gentle grin.

Jon walks over beside his cousins as he looks to see where Arya is until he spots her. He nods as she does as he lets her be. 

“Arya,...it is proper you go stand beside the king as he is family. This shows the loyalty the north has for him and his family. He will need this as Daenerys will try and take the north from him when this is all over. Sam talked to us for days about we must show respect and loyalty to our king in front of her and all the lords that will try and follow her to gain the iron throne.” Jeyne said as Arya nods as she walks toward her king to stand beside her family as the guest have entered the gates.

Soldiers entered the gates as did three wheel houses as Arya thought this to be a jest. ‘Wheel houses in the middle of winter’ she says to her self as she sees the beautiful queen step out as everyone stood as she looks around as it seemed she was expecting something from them as Tyrion clears his throat as she walks over to Jon.

“Princess Daenerys welcome to Winterfell,..i hope your travels weren’t to harsh.” Jon said as Daenerys looks to him as she tries to register the words coming out of his mouth. ‘He called me princess’.

“Nephew the travels were hard and difficult at times but we did manage. And who do we have here?” She asked as she gives a glare to Jon as he did notice but now was not the time as he would deal with her later. He needs to prove himself to his banners men. 

“This is Bran, Rickon, and Arya Stark,...my cousins. It seems the wolf blood has come home to the north once again.” Jon said as he looks around his people as they held smiles with their kings words. 

Margery walks over with her grandmother as they are introduced as this was another beautiful woman as Arya stands there beside Rickon as she greets these people politely and proper the way Myza had taught her. 

Xxxx

Jeyne was escorting them to the wing as she would her small talk among them as Jon said they could discuss matters later. She keeps her head down and just listens.

“He called me PRINCESS! These northerns didn’t even bow to my arrival,...i should take my men and dragons and head toward Kings Landing.” She tells Jorah and Tyrion as they walk the halls.

“Your grace,...the northerns are loyal to their own. Give them time as you must make them see your the queen of the seven kingdoms. Don’t make hasty decision on first encounters or you will surely loose their support. Get to know them, their ways, the way they live in the north. Meet with the people, the banners men. And make Jon Targaryen marry you as you will be queen of the Seven Kingdoms.” Jorah said as Tyrion agreed but added.

“Yes,...marriage will work but you do know why Margery traveled all this way as she has eyes to be queen as well your grace. And by the way,...when did Arya Stark appear? Last i heard she was considered to be dead.” Tyrion asked as Jeyne points to their rooms as the servants carry their things inside.

“You there,...when did Arya Stark arrive at Winterfell?” Tyrion asked as Jeyne avoids looking at his face as she holds her head down.

“Around two moons i think.” Jeyne answered.

“Did she just walk through the doors one morning?” Tyrion ask as he looks to the shy girl as he finally noticed her face as he felt bad as the way he was speaking to her.

“No,..the king brought her home. If you want to know more my lord you must ask the king as this is all i know.” She said as she wanted this conversation to end.

“Thank you,...are you Jeyne Poole or Jeyne Bolton?” Tyrion asked as she looks to face him.

“My name is just Jeyne my lord.” She said as she bows to walk away with the other servants.

Xxxx

“Jon,...you called her princess as she did not like this title. Even though it was good toward our banners men. But we need her dragons as this will be something you must fix.” Bran said as Arya was standing near the hearth as Davos, Tormund and Sam were in the solar listening to words being discussed. 

“If i would call her your grace Glover and the Vale would have left us. Lord Baelish is up to something as he has lord Arryn eating out of his hands. Lord Karstark has been seen meeting with him privately. After the feast tonight i will tell Daenerys i am going to the wall. Davos you help Bran with Winterfell until i return.” Jon said as Arya turns to look at him.

“And you are the lady of Winterfell. You will stay here as i have said before. We should get ready as the feast will start in a few hours.” Jon said as Arya turns to walk away as Bran speaks again.

“Jamie Lannister will arrive tonight. Daenerys will order his death.” Bran said as Arya stops and turns around.

“You said we need him, as he is bringing five hundred men with him.” Arya asked as Bran agrees.

“The dragon queen has no rule in the north. If Jon doesn’t deny her than i will as lady of Winterfell. Do you have a problem with this Jon?” Arya asked as Davos looks to the king as Jon looks to her.

“She will not kill him as i will not allow it. We need every man and woman we can find for this war.” Jon said as he rubs his face.

“It seems your grace, your aunt is expecting more than what she will receive. I mean her title for one, the death of a Lannister. What if she demands loyalty and for you to bend the knee before the others arrive?” Davos asked as they look to Jon for the answer.

“We agreed to settle these matters after the war with the others. Marriage, the iron throne, all this afterwards.” Jon said as he looks to them as he turns around to look out the window.

“Jon,...i may have the answer to this but it will need to wait until after the long night. But for now we need to focus on tonight and you going to the Wall in the morrow.” Bran said as he looks to Arya. 

Jon agrees as they leave the solar to get ready for the feast. Arya and Jon are in the same wing as on the same floor as they approach their rooms. 

“I will escort you this evening as it is proper. Do you mind wearing a dress?” He asked as he has seen her in one when he was at the Gift.

“I did plan on it as i am the lady of Winterfell. But do not expect this every day. Myza has taught me when i should be a lady and when i can be myself,..your grace.” She said with a smile as she bows to him before walking into her rooms.

He stood there smiling at her as he turns to walk into his own as he knows this night was going too be a long night.

Xxxx

The king knocks on her door as she opens it as he stood there with his eyes wide as she was stunning. Her hair was pulled to the top as little layers scattered around her face. Her dress was a dark grey as it was snugged to her frame showing all her curves as it has a slight sway passed her arse. Her breast were covered as a slight tease of skin was showing near the top as the one he had seen before. ‘Those blasted garments are only made to torment men and their wants’ he tells him self as her scent was intoxicating as he takes her arm. 

They walk through the doors at the great hall as it was crowded. Jon noticed several lads and lords starring at Arya as he kept his hand on her arm until he pulls her seat out to sit. Margery and Daenerys both were stunning as well as he turns to greet them. 

The feast began as it was not grand but deceit as Brienne walks over to Bran as she whispers into his ear.

“Arya,..would you mind to walk with lady Brienne as she has brought another guest that we are waiting for to join us this night.” Bran said as Arya knew who he was talking about as she follows Brienne out the great hall.

“I hope the lady Arya is alright lord Targaryen?” Daenerys said as she laid her hand on top of Jons.

“I believe she is,...Bran where did Arya go?” Jon asked as he was talking to a lord as he didn’t see her leave.

“Bringing in another guest that has finally arrive your grace. She should be back soon.” Bran said as jon knew then who it was Arya soon would be escorting into the great hall. 

Xxxx

“Lady Arya this is Ser Jamie Lannister.” Brienne said as she stood next to Arya. She looked at this man as she remembers him from long ago. ‘We need him, we need them’ she repeats to herself. 

“Ser Jamie, welcome to Winterfell as i will be straight with you. I don’t like or even care for you or your family. But we are in the north as my brother Bran calls a truce and swore no harm would come to you as long as you agreed to help with this war. Daenerys Targaryen is here as she will try to kill you. Stay loyal to Jon and i promise you she will not get the chance to harm you. Do we have an agreement?” She asked as she stares to the kings slayer.

“I agree with the terms my lady. Will i be able to speak with your king?” He asked looking at her than to Brienne.

“That is up to the king. Follow me,...and by the way your brother is here with her as her hand to his queen.” Arya said as she turns to lead them to the great hall.

They walk in as the room started to get quite as the lions colors were noticed around the room. Arya led Jamie to the dais as they both stood in front of her king. Jorah whispers to Daenerys of who Jamie is as she turns to look at him as Arya was about to introduce him to her king.

“So your the kings slayer who murder my father.” Daenerys said as they turned to look at her.

Arya held up her hand to stop Jamie from speaking.

“Princess Daenerys, as i was about to introduce our guest to the king,..this is ser Jamie Lannister.” She said as she turns to look at Jon.

“He has a few words to say to you your grace.” She said as Jamie moves forward.

“My lord as i am here as requested from lord Bran, i have swore loyalty to you during this war as i have brought men to help fight the undead. As long as i remain in the north i am yours to command.” Jamie said as Jon and Bran looks to him as Jon speaks.

“You are welcomed here in the north ser Jamie,... as every man is needed as this war is coming soon for all of us. Please have seat enjoy the meal as we all can this night.” Jon said as he had to swallow his feelings that he wanted to rip his head off of this man standing in front of him as he tried to kill his cousin many years ago.

“Jon,...he killed my father,...your grandfather. I want his life as he took from me long ago!” Daenerys voiced loudly as Grey Worm went to approach Jamie.

“Daenerys he will not be harmed. We gave a truce as we asked for him and his men to help fight the others.” Jon said as he looks to her as Arya stood in front of Jamie as Grey Worm went to grab him.

“Lady Arya step back as this man will pay for his crimes against my family!” Daenerys ordered as the hall was becoming alarmed of the words being spoke loudly as the lords were looking to their king.

“Princess Daenerys let me remind you as i am the lady of Winterfell. We here in the north and especially at Winterfell honor guest rights. Ser Jamie is our guest as you and many others are. You have no say in the north as we are independent and we have our king. Yes,...he killed your father as he was the mad king. Yes, he tried to kill my brother as he is the one that has requested him to help us fight this war with the others. As your father killed my grandfather. This is not the time nor the place for revenge,...this is the time for survival and maybe peace in the long run. Jamie Lannister will not be harmed as long as he is in the north. If he is this person will be held accountable by going against our guest right traditions,...which is death no matter your title.” Arya said loud and clear. 

“I am the rightful heir and queen to the seven kingdoms and i want justice for the death of my family.” Daenerys said as she slams her hand on the table.

“Your mistaken Daenerys. I see it like this,...see i am lady Arya Stark of Winterfell. Robb was the king of the north as we are independent as i said before. He made Jon his heir and the lords made him King of the north. By all rights his father was also the king of the seven kingdoms as he was just your brother. Jon has all rights to the north and the other six kingdoms. Jon rules over the north as you are just actually a lady like i am. Well to be correct you have nothing here not even Dragonstone as it was his fathers. If you claim to be queen than it must be in the foreign lands that you had conquered because it isn’t in the north, as your titled was given by my king, your a princess not a queen. And our guest will be unharmed by anyone. This goes for ser Jamie, the Freys, and also for you as we do have some people that hate the Targaryens.” Arya said as the hall got quite as Jon stood to calm the two women down. 

Bran, Davos and Tormund were shocked as they watched the king take over the night. Bran did not see this part coming.

“Ser Jamie,...please have a seat. Princess Daenerys please,...this is not the time. Lady Arya would you please join us?” The king asked as he seen the two women glare at one another.

“Sorry Jon,...your right this is not the place or time. The war with the others is all that matters.” Daenerys said as she puts her hand on Jon’s as Arya sees this as she didn’t like it at all.

Xxxx

The feast went well after the affairs of the king slayer was handled as it was getting late. Arya attended to some duties as she was walking to her rooms when she heard voices around the corner. There she seen Daenerys kissing Jon in front of his rooms as they entered together. She was furious as this women was going to bed him. She waits as to hear his doors close as she walks by to enter her own rooms. She slammed her doors as she gets undressed to climb into the furs. 

She is beautiful as Jon is a man and they do have needs, but with her. Arya just rolls over to blow out her candle to close her eyes and tries not to think about what she just seen. 

Jon was in his room as Daenerys was kissing him as he does return it as the thought to keep her from leaving with the dragons. Soon Daenerys was trying to remove his tunic as he couldn’t come up with anything to stop this from happening until he thinks of leaving in the morrow.

“I am taking Rhaegal to the wall in the morrow. I want to help stop some of the others before they cause the wall to fall.” Jon said as this made her stop for the moment.

“I will go with you as i can take the other two dragons. This way i can see what we are up against.” She said as she starts to rub his chest as his hands are on her hips.

“You don’t need to go, what if something goes wrong.” He said as he kisses her to rub her arse.

“No,...i will go with you as you can not stop me as this is my decision on the matter.” She said as she puts her hand on his cock as it hasn’t got hard yet as she strokes him some more as there was a knock on his door.

Jon removes her hand as he opens the door.

“Your Grace a word from lord Bran.” The guard said as he gives him a note. Jon opens it as Daenerys is peeling off her clothes as she climbs into his bed.

‘You have an excuse to leave your chambers unless you want to stay, Bran’ he reads as a small smile reaches his lips as he turns to see Daenerys in his bed.

“Sorry urgent matters, stay here as i’ll be back when i can.” He said as she lays down to give him a smile. He walks out the room as he turns right to go down the hall to walk into Arya’s room as she was in the bed. He closed the door quietly as he removes Longclaw, his tunic and boots to slide in next to her trying not to disturb her. He sees the wolves on the furs in the corner as Ghost eyes were closed as Nymeria looks to him as she lays her head down next to Ghost’s.

“Why are you sneaking in my bed in the middle of the night?” She asked as she felt him move closer to her.

“Because i have my aunt naked in my bed as Bran gave me away out as i have nowhere else to sleep.” Jon said as he puts his arm over her waist as she pulls his hand into hers.

“So your not sleeping with her?” She asked in a sleepy tone.

“It happened once as i was drugged, the night before i left Dragonstone as i did tell Bran. He told me to act like i am interested with the both of them. He said he has a plan but it must wait until after the long night. So if you see things please don’t get the wrong idea,...i don’t want neither of them.” Jon said as he curls up to her to close his eyes as he smells her scent as it soothes him to have her close to him.

“I don’t want to think about her, your aunt. Let’s sleep and don’t snore tonight or next time you will share your warmth in that nice chair in your solar.” She said as he giggled before kissing the top of her head.


	14. Chapter 14

Arya felt a body laying almost on top of her as legs were wrapped between hers. The snores coming from the body that was keeping her warm was getting louder as she opens her eyes. 

“Jon,...the fire went out.” She said as she nudges him with her arse to wake him and to stop him from snoring.

“Aye,..few more moments, come here i will keep you warm.” He said as he brings her closer to him. They still had a few more hours before dawn, if you could call it dawn anymore.

His heat was all she needed as she turns to cuddle against his chest as he rubs her back.

It was a few hours later as she felt him leave her bed as he made the fire. She watches as he puts on his boots and tunic to then grab his sword.

“Walk me out, i will be leaving soon before the castle wakes.” He tells her as she looks to him.

“Jon where are your furs?” She asked as she climbs out of her bed as he watches her move around the room in her night shift as it was light in fabric as the hearths showed him the lean body underneath the garment. Her breast were firm as her stomach flat as he just looks at her to take the sight in. 

“In my solar. As my bag for a few days. Jeyne knows to keep an extra set waiting for me in cause i need to hurry to leave. This was done in case we had words on your whereabouts I wouldn’t waist no time to get to you.” He said as she wraps her furs around her as she follows him down the halls to reach his private solar.

They reach the dragons as Rhaegal looks to Jon as he motions for Arya to come closer to him as he let’s her pet the dragon. The look on her face was full of amazement as he watched her. She turns to look at him as he brings her into a tight hug.

“Don’t let Daenerys get to you. I will handle her when i return. When i mount him stand away as the other two i have not bond with. I will be back in a few days.” He said as he hugs her again as he places a kiss on her cheek. 

“Please be careful and don’t take any stupid chances.” She says as she touches his face with her cold hands.

“I will be careful, now let me go and i will return soon.” He said as he points for her to walk away.

She stands back as she watches as she smiles as she could barely see him wave to her as the morning light was just coming to rise. These beasts were huge, scary but magnificent she thought. To be able to ride on one would be frightening and exciting altogether. She heads back toward the castle as the wolves meet up with her as they would go for their morning hunt. 

She walks the long hall to her rooms when Daenerys steps outside Jon’s chamber as she had forgotten the reason why Jon was in her bed.

“Lady Arya,....your up early this day. Have you seen Jon?” She asked as she closes his chambers door.

“Daenerys,...do you not have adequate quarters?” She asked in an unlady like tone.

“Excuse me,....i had matters to discuss with Jon as he is not in his rooms. Have you seen him as he did not return in the night.” She said as she smiles toward Arya holding her head high.

“Yes. I have as he has already left for the Wall. He will return in a few days. So I suggest you can take up your matters with lord Bran as he is in charge of Winterfell when our king is away.” Arya said as she walks by her to go to her own rooms.

“And Daenerys,...please remember you are a guest in our home, i don’t think our lords would appreciate you been seen leaving the kings chambers like this,..i mean in the same dress as you wore the night before. It would get compared to the talk like all the other wenches he has had in his bed. Or am i mistaken on what a queen’s proper morals are from a foreign land. I would hate for people to think wrongful of you and the matters you want to discuss with the king.” Arya said with a smirk as Daenerys looks to her as two servants were coming down the hall as Arya smiles widely as she enters her rooms to let Daenerys been seen by the them. 

Daenerys was furious with her comments as she didn’t like Arya Stark. She hurries by the servants as she walked to the other wing to gather herself and a few things as she was going to the Wall.

Xxxx

Jon flew over the frozen tundra as the icy winds were brutal. He seen different groups of the others as he wanted to target the giants and other beasts that the Night King has brought back as the undead. He orders Rhaegal to breath his flames as he scoops down to rain fire upon them as the screams of the undead were painful to the ears. He flies back up toward the sky as he seen a group of twenty giants and around thirty mammoths as he flew down toward them holding on tightly to the scaly horns on Rhaegal’s back. 

He has done this for hours as he sees the other two dragons coming to do the same as he was about to make another round on the undead. He flies upwards as Drogon follows.

“Why are you here?” Jon asked as the wind was biting at his face as Daenerys turns to look at him.

“I said i would come, and by the looks of it i am needed.” She said as in the distance hundreds more were seen as they they were coming over a large hill.

“You should go back to Winterfell,...now he knows we have three dragons.” Jon said angrily as he looks to her.

“I have three dragons, and i will put an end to this right now. You just watch and see and don’t get in my way!” She said as she flies back down toward the large hill as Drogon breaths fire as the whites are burning by the dozens as she continues with as Jon leads Rhaegal to the beasts. 

He is pissed as there is nothing he can do about it right now as he moves in lower to take out another round of the undead. He was focused on a certain area when he seen the Night King on a dead horse he turns Rhaegal to head that way as he sees another throwing something his way as he dodges the ice spear. This made him lose his hold as he quickly recovers as he had to fly up higher to turn around. He started to head back as he was coming upon the others as he seen another spear in the Night Kings hand as he threw it at Viserion. 

The dragon screams as the spear went threw his neck as the red blood poured from the sky coloring the ice in red. Viserion was spiraling down from the grey clouds as he crashed hard into the hill side. 

There was no movements as Jon went to set the dragon on fire as more spears were flying toward them from all directions. He could not take the chance to let the Night King have another dragon as he yells to Daenerys to head back to the Castle Black.

Xxxx

Bran was in the Godswood as he seen the events occur, now he knows how the Wall will fall. He went to Sam as he was in Jon’s solar. 

“Sam, we need to send words to Jon. The Night King will use Viserion to bring down the wall. Have Ed evacuate the Wall, the Gift and Moe's Town. Every homestead in the path and bring them here. We have a moon and he will reach Winterfell. We need to look up on how to build weapons on killing an ice dragon with dragon glass.” Bran said as Sam hurried to do as he was told. 

Jamie enters the solar as Bran was expecting him as Davos walks in behind him.

“Ser Jamie, i need you and any one whom you think fit to command the men in this war. Here are the strategies on where we need them during the long night. Ser Jorah will command Daenerys armies as Tormund will the free folks. Brienne is in charge of Winterfell men, but i need you to go over these to make sure every inch is covered by men. You have your men as the Tyrells and what few Freys that have joined us. Get with ones in charge as Brienne will take you to the war council.” Bran said as he looks through some papers on Jon.s wooden desk.

“How long do we have if i may ask?” Jamie said as he looks to the papers Bran had handed him.

“A moon,...now is the time we think on survival. And Ser Jamie,....your sister has sent a man to kill you and lord Tyrion. His name is Bronn,...he will arrive the day you let your true feelings be known to another.” Bran said as they both looked to one another as Bran didn’t have to mention any other name. 

“If this is all my lord i will attend to my duties.” Jamie said as he leaves the room.

“What news have you heard?” Ser Davos asked as he takes a seat.

“Jon had everything under control as he was taking out the large beast until Daenerys showed up with the other two dragons. He has Viserion now as they could not destroy the dragon without taking a chance on loosing another. The Wall will fall and with it the more his army will grow as he brings the storm to have people stranded as they will have no place to go.” Bran said as he sounded aggravated with Daenerys decision as she would not listen to them as they asked her to stay and let Jon do this on his own.

“Jon’s work of killing the beasts were for nothing?” Davos asked in an angry tone as he squints his eyes to Bran.

“In away yes,...the large beast will be no more, but shadow cats, dogs, all the human corps he creates or brings from the ground will out numbers us by many. They have splint up in three directions since the attack of the other two dragons. Now instead of having the third dragon here we now have to change are tactics on defending the air along with the ground.” Bran said as he leans back in his chair. 

Davos looks to him as he knows this will be hard as the Dragon Queen just made their survival more difficult. He can see Jon now as he probably his shooting fire from his own eyes at his aunt and her stunts.

Xxxx

They returned to Castle Black as Daenerys was upset as Ed sent her to a room that was unoccupied as Jon stayed to calm his self down. They had heated words with each other as Ed stayed quite and listened. 

He paced in front of the hearth as he was trying to think what to do now as one of the undead was a bloody dragon. 

“Ed,...gather all the supplies you can handle as the Wall will fall. Make way to Winterfell and bring the men. The Nights Watch is over until this war is finished. Send words to the others to abandon their post as we will only be giving men to the Night King.” Jon said as Ed agreed as he picks up some ink and papers. 

“I will be i the library to see if i can find anything on defeating an ice dragon. I will be leaving at first light. See to it that Daenerys is left alone and if she asks you don’t know where i am.’ He said as leaves to think about the new troubles he has on his hands.

Daenerys was in tears as she seen her dragon die. Jon blames her saying if she would of listened and stayed at Winterfell Viserion would still be alive. She is determined to kill the Night King as soon as she does she will take Kings Landing as this has been her dream since she was a small child. 

She lays there on the uncomfortable bed as the room was not to her liking as she turns over to think on how she can make Jon marry her as she needs him to gain the north. She needs to use her head as she thought bedding him would do the trick as no man has ever turned her down as they all look to her with want and lust. 

Arya said she would be talked about among the lords as all the other wenches in his bed. Just how many women does he have in his bed she wonders as this tells her he likes women. 

The night they shared he had taken her with force after awhile as she wanted more but she supposed the sweet drug was much for him to handle as it was the first time she had used it. 

She wants him to come to her now as she glances toward the door. Maybe he will come to her later she thinks as she closes her eyes to try and rest to put the day behind her as she could not think anymore. 

Xxxx

Arya was in the yards as she was making more room for the people as more has arrived. They had sent many to the Vale but more of the low born were coming in daily. She cleared out the broken tower as it could hold several as there was a hearth in it so they could keep warm. 

She made sleeping areas in the high racks in the stables, as they made more shelters in the yards itself as Myza once said no one would be turned away. She went inside the castle to combine her guest as people was made to share rooms. Some lords found this beneath them as she stated they could sleep outside in the winter snow. Jeyne and Brienne was sharing her room with two more women, as Rickon and Bran was also sharing Bran’s. The forge was the warmest place as the fires were on going as the smiths were working all night and day. She was able to place another thirty in there as the forge was huge. She told Tyrion he had choice to share with his brother or Jorah as the the other would have lord Varys for company. 

She smiles to herself as she brought some of her clothes to Jon’s chamber as she would share his rooms. He had the biggest bed as he has came to her rooms so she didn’t think anything about it as she moves some of his clothes over to make room for hers. 

‘See if the Dragon Queen climbs in his bed again.’ She smiles to herself as she goes to look out the window. She thinks if any more people shows up she will need to place them in the library as it could hold up to fifty, the solars, ten or so in the two of them. The war room could hold fifty or more she thinks. They are making more tents which could hold another hundred or two depends on there sizes and how much materials are left. 

She walks over to put on her furs as she needs to go out to the freezing yard to check up on all the meal sites. They have started to ration the meals to twice a day until after the long night. As this will be enough to settle the hunger in most. 

When she walks over between two tents in front of the training yard she sees lord Baelish as she takes cover to hear what he is talking about. 

“Lord Frey as i have said Queen Cersei will see to it that you will be paid in full. This war there will be much chaos as Jon Targaryen must not come out alive. She will give you lordship over the Dreadfort as she has sent words to your Father. All the Starks and this so called king of the north must not make it through this long night.” He said as he turns to walk from the ugly Frey that she doe not know his name. 

Arya watches the Frey as he walks off in the other direction. She needs to see Bran. Something needs to be done about this lord Baelish she tells herself as she heads back to the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

Winter was here as darkness blew in and stayed as the freezing winds brought hell. It has been this way for the past week as it was most difficult to gather wood to keep warm. The animals was scarce as the hunters would come back with fewer each day. 

Jon arrived as he ordered every tent and man inside of Winterfell gates as the trenches were dug wider, it was to late to send any more people away to the Vale as Little Finger was also stuck at Winterfell the same as Lady Olenna. 

The Night’s Watch along with lady Myza had arrived as she brought three moons of food and meats along with several fighters. The Free Folks that was with her also had enough provisions to feed hundreds if eaten in sensible proportions. Jon was pleased and welcomed lady Myza as he gave her and her servants his rooms as Arya smiled widely. 

“Your grace where will you sleep?” Myza had asked the king as she was surprised by his offer.

“My solar can hold a few as this is where i spend most of my time. Don’t worry lady Myza i will give you the best of what ever i can as you gave me the only person i ever wanted.” Jon said as he smiles to her as Myza looks to Arya.

“Lady Arya,....welcome home.” Myza said to her as they both embraced one another.”

“Thank you,...now let Jeyne here show you to your rooms as no one will be turned away my lady.” Arya said as Myza walks to the king to whisper in his ear.

“I see your in love with her the first time I met you. Time is precious your grace,..time is very precious.” Myza said as she bows and follows Jeyne out the door.

Jon hears her words as she walks away. He knows she is right but this is not the right time as they have hardly seen one another in less in was with others always around. 

Xxxx

It has a been days since she has closed her eyes to sleep as she could only get an hour here or there along with many others. Three days Bran said as if they didn’t get some sleep this fight would be useless. Jon told the fighters to rest for the day and to switch off so others could get a warmth of a bed and hot meal also. This caused a slight panic as he expressed if they were to tired and not rested the Night King would surly win. There wasn’t much more to do as the large cross bows for the ice dragon were made along with the long spears of dragon glass to bring him down. The trenches were dug and ready, all the extra dragon glass was put to to use along the walls of Winterfell as it would make it difficult for the creatures to climb the walls. They placed some on the doors and windows to help protect the ones that could not fight inside the castle. Winterfell looked like it was made of large spikes of dragon glass as it was set up everywhere in the yards and around the castle. 

She seen Jon talking to Daenerys once again as she went inside his solar to crawl in the small cot against the far wall. Most people were grateful for a place to sleep and eat as there were a few that had other ideas as she would tell them they could have their own private small tent set up on the grounds of Winterfell. This did give them the choice to frown at her but soon the conversations would end. 

“Little wolf,...aye got something for you.” Tormund said as he reaches her down a hall.

“What’s that?” She asked as he hands her a leather flagon.

“Drink,... it will warm your bones as my people knows how to survive in these winters.” Tormund said as she takes a few big swigs as she liked it. He laughs as she took some more as he too had a few more good helpings.

“That taste is really good, what is it called?” She asked him as she drinks some more.

“No name, but it keeps you warm all through the night. The more you drink the warmer you get.” He said as he laughs. Arya takes another swig as she hands it back to Tormund as she felt the drink start to tingle in her body.

“Thank you i have had enough. I will catch up with you later.” She said as she turns to head toward the solar.

For once as it was night time Jon’s solar was empty to people standing around. It was getting late as she drags her self to the cot to remove her boots, furs, needle and her breeches. The room was warm as she climbs into the warm furs to roll on her side. Her eyes closed instantly as Nymeria was with Ghost and Jon walking the yards. At least he wasn’t with Daenerys she thought as she wargs out of Nymeria to drift to sleep.

 

She had slept a few hours as she feels a warmer body laying next to her with his hard manhood pressed against her. This has happened a few times as she says nothing. 

She spoke to Myza earlier as her feelings for Jon as Myza didn’t judge her only smiled. ‘You knew him as a man first then your cousin. After this is your feelings more or less?’ MYza asked her.

‘More, much more. But he was first my brother when we were younger. Then he left to the wall and I to Kings Landing.’ Arya had told her.

‘He is and will always be your cousin. If you are in love with him and want to be with him,...show him as a woman would with small gestures and you will be able to tell if he wants the same in return. If not than you can make your choice to go with your feelings or keep them to yourself.’ Myza told her as they sat on Jon’s bed in his room.

‘Would this not be like the other ladies whom want him? They all try to bed him as i am not ready for this.’ Arya said as Myza smiles to her.

‘Arya,...remember your lessons we went over. There are many ways a woman can please a man without bedding them. Temptation is most wanting from a man that has small taste of things that could come later.’ Myza said as Arya blushed.

‘If you were me would you try and get his attention?’ She asked as she looks up to Myza with her eyes wondering if she was asking the wrong question.

‘I did the same as i married the man i wanted and love. But we did not bed one another until we were wed and i wouldn’t change a thing except for him to be with me now. But i will tell you i teased him in ways to want me more every day in the ways we talked about in the book. Our clothes always stayed on as our hands roamed over each other.’ Myza said with a slight shade of red to her cheeks.

These were her thoughts as she nudges her arse against his groin as she feels him press her against him more. 

“Jon” she whispers as she touches his hand to lay it on her bare part of her thigh as she feels the heat from his mouth close to the back of her neck. 

He was in a deep sleep as she just nudges her arse against him with a smile. She will let him sleep as she feels his hand move up to lay on her stomach as his leg goes over hers.

Xxxx

Jon is laying there snugged to Arya as the cot they shared was small as he felt her chest breath in slowly as she was still a sleep. Some how in the night his hand had found its way upon her chest as he thinks to himself as to slightly move it upwards he could feel those firm breast that he wants to wrap his warm mouth around. He could always pretend to be sleeping.

He moves his head down toward her neck as his hand slowly slides to her breast as he tilts his hip toward her arse so he could feel her closeness upon him. He feels hers movement as she moves her legs in between his as he lightly brushes his thumb over her nipple as it instantly was hard. She moves a little but not much as he lays a gentle kiss on her neck as he brushes the nipple again. He is hard as a rock as the aching to be inside of her grows more each day. 

He feels her arm move toward his head as he lays a kiss on her shoulder and than to the bare part of her neck as he feels her arse push against his hardness. He removes his hand from her breast to go to her bare leg to let them feel her smooth warmth as he moves his fingers slowly toward the inner part of her thigh. 

“Jon,...i am not one of your wenches.” She said as she lays her hand on top of his to guide it up on her stomach.

“I know your not, i am sorry. I must have been dreaming.” He said as he kisses her neck again.

“To be honest your touch was feeling very good, but i am not like those ladies you are use to having your way with at night in your chambers.” She said as her arse nudges him again as he puts his hand on her hip to let her feel his hardness even more.

“There has not been anyone in a few moons. I have been in your bed or you in mine for awhile. You know this to be true.” He whispers in her ear as he lets his hand goes between her legs but not to close to her sweetness as he teases her with gentle rubs of his finger tips.

She moves her hand from his neck and goes in between them to touch his hardness through his breeches as he takes a gasp to move his hips against her small hand as she feels his aching of need.

“Untie your breeches and stay they way you are.” She said as she rolls over to face him.

Jon does what she asked as his hard cock springs from his tight breeches as Arya unlaced his tunic. She placed his hand on her hip as she starts to kiss his chest as she hears slight moans from him as she taste his muscular chest as her hand wraps around his stiff cock as she gently starts to stroke him.

“Arya,...i want to touch you.” He said as she stops him from trying to bring her head up to kiss him. She puts his hand back on her hip as she begins again as this time his hips starts the movements with her strokes as she nibbles and sucks his nipples to trade off with his sensitive neck. She strokes him tighter and faster as she follows his movements as she slides one of her legs as he humps it as she strokes his hard cock. He moans as he tries to take over as she prevents him as her hand works harder and faster to the point his breathing is stopping as he holds his breath to gap his mouth open in an o position as she starts to hear a grunt coming as she feels the warmth and wetness of his seed in her hand. She strokes him a few more times as his breathing returns but faster as his head hits the pillow.

She finishes by slowing her hand as she nibbles a few more times on his neck. To climb over him to leave the bed.

“Why did you do this?” He asked her as she walks over to him with a wet cloth as she hands it to him with a devilish grin.

“I wanted to know if i could help you in your need. I was also curious what a man does when he is in this way. But maybe this can do until after the long night than you can go about your needs in other ways.” She said as he grabs her to pull her on top of him.

“And what other things are you curious about?” He asked as his hand grabs her by the arse to squeeze it tenderly as she looks to his face with a grin.

“You may be king but i say when i want to know of these things for myself. And i will say who it will be your grace.” She said as she bends toward his face to kiss his nose as he turns her over to lay on top of her small frame. He looks into her eyes and then to her lips.

“Who else are you curious about?” He asked as he moves one hand down her bare leg as she begins to bite her lip before she answers.

“No one your grace,....ayyyee,....just of you.” She said as she felt him kiss her throat and then he went slowly to her neck as the heat was surging between her legs as he rubs up and down her bare skin.

“Good to know. Tell me something,..what would you do for your family, the north,...your king?” He asked as he pressed him self against her center as he kissed her neck to move his hand up her side toward her breast when she stopped him with a smile.

“Anything that i could to protect them from others or any harm. And this i swear to the old gods and new. I just told Bran the same thing when you were gone to the wall.” She said as they both stared into one another’s eyes.

“Let me kiss you Arya,....i want to taste your lips against mine.” He said as their noses where touching.

“No,...your lips still touch others as mine have never touched a mans. We need to get ready the lords will be here soon.” She said as he leans upward to look at her strangely.

“You will not let me kiss you because i have kissed others?” He asked as he raised as she got from the cot to put her breeches on.

“No,...i said because you still kiss them. Daenerys, Margery,....only you and the old gods know of how many others that walks these grounds. I will not be a part of that list Jon. The day you know your lips will never touch another than maybe i will want to kiss you like in my dreams.” She said as she turns to face him as she smiles looking at his face as he was showing a slight glimpse of a grin.

A loud knock was at the door as Jon stood to put on his boots.

“Later we will finish this conversation. And Arya will i seen you here later tonight?” He asked as she was opening the door to see who it was knocking.

“Of course your grace,...but everything stays the same.” She said as she winks to let Sam and Davos into the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Arya was on the high tower taking watch as she relieved a man so he could spend some time with his family. His wife was to far along to make the journey to the Vale as she gave birth to the their first born son Jarrod. Her and Jon has not spent much time together alone after the morning of her curiosity as they both had other duties to deal with and Daenerys was on his heels the entire day. They briefly spoke as others were around and they had no opportunity to speak privately. They even took a few hours rest separately as the only time she was next to him was in the meetings to go over the final strategies for the war. 

Bran was on the balcony as he announced the long night has come, the Night King would reach Winterfell in a few hours. So she watches as the brisk winds blows the snow all around as the dark clouds cover the sky. 

She has little shelter to shield her from the winds as a small fire near to keep her hands warm and ready for her bow. She looks around to see if she can see Nymeria as she left that afternoon. She seen hundreds of wolves as she knew they were making their way there as Nymeria had given her the sight. 

She standing looking over to the thick tree line when she feels two arms wrap around her as she knew who it was as she heard him walking up behind her.

“You should be resting your grace as you will need your strength.” She said as he leans over her shoulder to place his chin in a resting position.

“I want to spend this time with you. I will be here until the horn blows and do’t think you can get rid of me. I have missed our time together.” He said as he kissed her cheek as she places her gloved hands over his.

“I know what tonight can mean but please Jon,...please be careful. I don’t want to lose you again.” Arya said as she moves one gloved hand to his face as he turns her around to face him.

He looks at her grey eyes as they are beautiful to him. Every part of her he only sees the good, caring, and loving person she is and has always been. ‘Gods how i love this woman.’ He repeats to himself as he stares into her eyes. 

“I will try my best as you do the same. When this is over hopefully no one will ever have to deal with the Night King ever again.” He said as he leans his head against hers. Their noses were touching as she moves away to look out toward the tree line.

“Nymeria.” Arya says as she starts walking down from the tower and out into the yard past the gates and trenches. 

Men were staring at her as she walks out as they see her approach her wolf as the walls had men placed all around and on the grounds. Jon walks over to the wall with Davos, Tormund, Jamie, the Hound, Beric, and Gendry as they watched stand there as Nymeria stops in front of her to give a long loud howl. 

Hundreds of eyes were coming from the thick tree lines as Arya takes a few more steps forward as she stops to raise her hands up in the air. The eyes came forward as everyone sees the wolves as it got quite and still. 

“Seven hells!” Davos said out loud as the men stared in amazement at the wolves as they walked up closer as Arya was standing in the middle. She take one hand to point and looks to Nymeria as she lets out another loud howl. 

“Did she brings the wolves Crow?” Tormund asks as Jon just grins as he nods his head.

“The wolves are not here for us! They are here to help in the fight! They are not to be harmed unless their eyes turn blue like the others! In the morrow they will be gone,....they will listen to lady Arya as she can command them! Everyone needs to be ready as the time has come! Men to your positions, we fight for our survival! Our families, our love ones, our homes, our lands, we fight to live!!!” Jon yells as everyone yells to move about in their position as Arya is walking back through the castle gates.

Jon sees Arya as he takes her hand to lead her to a spot between the walls where they could be alone for a few moments.

“Jon,..we need to....” she said as she felt his lips on hers. 

He could not take it any longer as she was driving him mad as he wanted to taste those lips everyday for as long as he could remember. Her lips were soft, softer than what he imagined. He kissed her again as he pulled her closer to his chest as much as the furs would allow. He pulls back as their heads touch together as he looks to her. She would not let him deepen the kiss and he knew why but he took what he could because he wanted. 

“I needed to,..no i wanted to Arya. Just in case something happens to either of us.” Jon says as he kissed her once more as the horns started to blow. 

“Please be careful.” Arya said as she placed her lips on his for one last kiss as she walks away to turn to see him walking the other direction.

She was surprised at what he did but she would not let him take more. No,...he would have to earn to receive simple pleasures as she smiled slightly as she made her way to the high wall. She wargs into Nymeria to see were their located to tell her to wait until she calls for her.


	17. Chapter 17

Men running to their post as the loud horns blows through the night as the winds rips through your skin. Jon and Daenerys looks out over Winterfell to see the fires lit as her men along with many others are ready to defend man kind. They stay behind the first set of trenches with their swords and many weapons made of dragon glass ready as the weather is getting stronger as you can see the clouds turning in the night sky. 

Many fire pits are set and lit to give off plenty of light and to burn the dead as fast as they could, so their gruesome bodies could not come back again. The crypts were blocked off as the dead could come out from behind them as any of them could be brought back to enter the castle and kill the ones that were unable to fight.

The people were silent and watching out toward the tree lines waiting to see the seven hells come for them. Arya is standing on the wall as Davos is next to her. Jamie, Brienne, Tormund and Jorah are outside the wall with thousands of men and women. 

Arya looks over to her left as there was some of the Freys as she had placed them close to her sightings. Little Finger was in the yard as he tried to get away from the battle but she made him suit up as many others to join the battle as he just stared daggers into her. ‘Anything can happen in a battle.’ She tells herself as she sees the Freys fidgeting as if their not sure what they are really going against. 

She turns to see Bran on the balcony as he nods to her as Rickon gives him a hug to walk to his post. He is young but can fight very well as Jon and many others have trained him. She looks toward the tree line as the ground starts to shake as the roars were being heard. 

“What the bloody hells is that!” Someone yells as they seen some large trees spread apart in the distance as the ground would tremble.

“Giants!” Another said as they waited until the signal was given.

(JON AND DAENERYS)

Jon sees the the undead as Daenerys looks ahead as everyone waits for his signal.

“Daenerys,...i will go first to take out the beasts, then you fly close to the castle and try to keep the whites away from the people. When we can we will head to the middle as the ones that get through should be short in numbers as our men can handle them.” Jon said as he looks to her as he turns to walk to Rhaegal.

“Jon,...when Viserion comes,..what then?” She asked as she walks to Drogon.

“I will take him along with the Night King. Your job is to protect the castle, so stay close to our men but some will get through. If we do this right and stay within our plan we might not lose to many this night.” Jon said as he climbs onto the dragon.

Jon flies over Winterfell as the men and women see him on the giant fire breathing beast as they watch their king head toward the giant to rain fire as he passes to turn around to make another pass toward the large mammoths that came into sight. The fire is seen with wide eyes as the whites keep approaching closer as the commanders voices are heard loudly. 

A horn blows north of the castle as another wave of the undead is seen running toward them as another horn is heard on the south end of the castle. They are surrounded as Daenerys comes above them closely to the first trenches to lay fire upon the death of hell. 

Daenerys swoops in closely as she sees hundreds of whites break through a gap in the trenches as the wood would not light do to the harsh winds as she flys above the trenches to set them ablaze as she sees the men already fighting for their lives as the men on the wall were firing their arrows made of dragon glass. 

She takes back off to join Jon with the others as she sees he has targeted the beast as the giants and mammoths were burned down to be no more. She looks to her right as something was moving fast on the ground as it was jumping onto the walls of the castle.

“What in the seven hells are those?” She said out loud. She takes off toward Jon.

“Jon!! Look over there! What are those?” She asked as the brisk winds were cutting into her words as she had to point toward the castle.

Jon looks as his eyes widen. The stories are true as he takes Rhaegal toward the castle.

“Ice spiders! They have the castle surrounded!” He said as they both flew closer to the castle as the dragons roars were heard as the fire sprayed from the large beasts. Smoke and stench was filling the air as a different type of roar was heard as Jon turns his head to see the clouds rolling closer as it brought the coldest air he has ever felt along with ice and sleet.

He could hear the screams and yells of his people as the grounds were getting covered with death from men, women and the undead. He flys up to come back down as a gust of wind sends Rhaegal sideways as he about fell off the dragon. He stables himself as he grips harder to the horns as he sees Viserion coming from the thundering dark clouds. 

(Jamie, Brienne, Tormund, Gendry, Jorah, Davos, and Grey Worm)

They came out fast past the trees as Jamie could not believe his eyes as what was coming toward them. He looks to Brienne as her eyes were wide same as every man around. 

“Ready! Wait for the King!” Jamie yells as the others passed the words around. Soon they seen Jon fly above them as the night sky lit up with fire as the death of the large beasts could be seen as they stood tall burning to fall to the ground taking the smaller whites with them. Jamie gave the order to light his set of trenches as the winds would not let it be. 

Jorah yells for the arrows to hit the targets as they were but nothing would light. He sees a gap as the undead made it through as he and the men started fighting as he was up against a thing with no face only bones carrying a sword. He heard a few yells as men started to fall as he was cutting through the death as fast as they came when he saw Daenerys approach to light the trenches with Drogon. 

Grey Worm didn’t know what to thank as men looks to him to swallow hard as each kill was a blessing. The horns were blowing all around the castle as that meant no escape, fight to the death and hope you made it out alive. He no longer felt the cold only rage to kill these things that smelled something awful as there were so many all around, every way you turned it was the undead. His men were falling as the whites until he seen a dragon coming closer as it was Jon this time as Daenerys was on the other side of the castle. 

Tormund was leading the Free Folks as they knew what to expect. Their kills were more than the other men as each stab was given the man close behind would set it on fire. They were north of the castle when the sky was lighting up to end up on the ground as the smell was the proof of the death as the undead were burning. 

He seen both dragons in the sky when the creatures of old tales were approaching. He and his men were fighting wolves with no hair and faces partly gone, when he heard the loud scream of some men to see an ice spider jump in the middle of them. 

He turns to stab the creature as another sets it on fire as the scream was achingly to alls ears.

Brienne was stabbing with all her might as she would turn to keep her eye on Podrick. He was doing very well as they both helped to keep the undead from passing the second trenches. It was a very large man that came to her with his stomach and nose missing as he swung his club to knock her off balance as she defends herself to see another sword pierce through the undead’s eye. 

“This is not the time to lay on the ground.” Jamie tells her as he helps her to her feet.

They both hear a roaring as the clouds are rolling faster their way as the sleet starts to come down. 

“Now what?” She asked as she kills another as Jamie does to see Rhaegal flying closer to the castle up above.

“That’s what,...an ice dragon.” Jamie said as he swings his sword to cut off a hand as the undead was about to kill one of their men who was fighting another white.

Davos was not believing the sight he was seeing on the ground. He looks toward Gendry as he held his weapon strong and proud as he too had to watch the fighting. The arrows were flying when they were needed to help save and protect those they could on the ground. 

When the undead passed through the first trenches the thought came to him as it wouldn’t be long before the undead had them all. Until he seen his king fly above them. The king of the north was mighty on that dragon as he seen the hope in many eyes as he glanced around. 

The whites were being held back until the roar was heard as these creatures were jumping the flames to climb the castle walls. He seen one jump on a group of men fighting below them as he and Gendry was shocked to see a large spider turned into a creature from the hells. 

The screams they made were torturous to your ears as another roar from the rolling clouds were heard as the third dragon appeared with an undead on top of him. He looks out to see his king heading in that direction. Gendry looks to him to say; “ we will be fucked if they get their hands on another dragon.” As Davos could only agree as he sees the second trenches being breached.

“Fall back! Fall back!” Davos yells as the gates open to let the fighting men inside the walls. It was holding for now as they looked over the walls to see thousands running their way as a another sight was being watched as their king was in a battle with the ice dragon.

(Arya)

She was looking over the wall as hundreds of those undead were gathering closer as the shards of dragon glass were keeping them from entering the castle grounds. Each one that was struck with a piece would fall dead as they begin to pile up as the others ones would climb on top of their dead to try and reach the walls. The ice spiders were being killed by the arrows and Daenerys when she would make her way toward this side of the castle.

They were able to breath briefly before she heard Daenerys speak in a foreign tongue as her blood riders were seen coming around the outer walls.

“No! This is not a part of the plan. What is she doing?” Arya says as Jamie and Brienne looks to see where she is staring at as they see the dragon queen giving orders for the blood riders to attack.

“They are to far out as we can not hep them.” Brienne says as she stares along with several others.

“This won’t take long.” Jamie said as the riders reach the army of the dead as the screams of human life ending as Daenerys watches from up above as hundreds were being slaughtered.

“She sent those men to their death,....for no reason.” Arya said as she turns to look up in the sky as two dragons were breathing fire at each other as their claws were ripping apart one another as their enormous wings would flap to slice what they could. She sees Jon on the beast as he leans to one side as Viserion’s huge mouth went in to take a bite of Rhaegal. 

“We have another problem,.. look.” Jamie said as he points to the mountain of the undead starting to make the height of the wall as the shards of dragon glass was being covered by the dead.

“There coming over,...get ready!!” Arya yells long and loud. 

“Sam! Get Bran inside!” Arya yells as Sam heads to the balcony to take Bran inside the castle.

“Jamie behind you!” She yells as the undead leaps from the wall as she takes her weapon to strike it dead. Soon several were flooding the tops of the walls.

(Inside the Castle)

Bran enters the large room as others are being kept as he makes his way toward the hearth. Tyrion walks toward him to offer him a drink.

“Lord Stark,...how bad is it?” He had asked as his eyes met with Brans.

“It has just begun. The undead has reached the walls as our king is fighting the Night King. Your queen has given up the lives over a thousand men as she had sent them to their death. She will chose to make another mistake to cost us dearly.” Bran said as Tyrion looks to him with wide eyes.

“Did you see my brother by a chance?” Tyrion asked with sad eyes.

“He was by my sister, he will be fine lord Tyrion.” Bran said with a slight smirk as he turns away to look to the hearth to close his eyes as Sam stands near him.

Tyrion releases a big breath as he prays to the gods this to be true.

Several minutes had passed before the screams and yells for help entered the halls. The smell of death was blowing in through the cracks as it would make your stomach turn. The sobs of women, the cries of dying, the roars of the dragons, the pounding of your blood pushing through ones veins were heard loudly as he slips into the eyes of the night.

He flies over the castle as he sees Rickon fighting with all his might as the yard is full of the undead. The snow is red and black as the ice and sleet rains down on them as he soars over to the wall were he sees Arya as she is fighting three at one time as several others are trapped as the stairs are gone. He sees Arya jump to a roof to climb down as Jamie and Brienne are fighting beside her. He turns to head out pass the walls as he sees Daenerys high in the sky as her men are forced back to the castle as she flys down to the west side of the castle. 

He lands on the high tower as he sees the king in a battle with the Night King as both dragons are ferocious as they charge one another. Jon and the Night King both haves their swords drawn as the sky is showered in blue and orange flames. He sees Jon swings his sword as a piercing roar louder than the rest echos through the dark sky as blue fires shoots from Viserion as the black stench falling from his side as the dragon looses the Night King to swirl toward the ground.

He looks to see Daenerys to close to the group of the others as a large ice spear is thrown to clip Drogon’s wing as he turns to breath fire on them as another spear is thrown to wound him again. She gives him the order to burst his flames upon the the group which is surrounded by many of the whites as they are to close to the wall as his burst of rage is pouring down to kill the whites but not the others as it causes the wall to burst. 

This caused the death of hundreds by fire and by the undead running straight through the damaged wall. 

He flys off the wall to go to the sky as he sees Jon looking for the Night King as he is on the ground with the many dead as the ice dragon lays there wounded but killing anything that comes close to him. Jon flys low to spray the orange flames making a path so his men can come out side the walls to finish the fight. Death was everywhere as the dead was falling fast as he flys back toward his sister is in the yard.

(Arya and Jon)

Podrick and Grey Worm were standing as they looked around as only a few of the undead were still walking around. Jamie was standing beside Loras and Willas as Little Finger when they could finale take a second to catch their breath as the blood froze to their skin. 

Davos was leaning over as Tormund walks over to Arya. 

“Little Wolf,....is it over?” He asked as he looks to see the gash on her head.

“I don’t think so.” She answered as the crow flew next to her as she ran out of the yard.

She made it pass the gates on the east side as she calls for Nymeria. She runs to her to mount the great wolf as Ghost was beside them. She closes her eyes to feel herself within her wolf as they both wargs into the other wolves as hundreds arrived behind her. She was heading to the front of the castle where hell was about to happen again.

Jon lands to the ground as he looks for the Night King as Daenerys lands the wounded Drogon. Jon climbs off Rhaegal as he walks around to see thousands laying around and piled on one another mixed with the undead and human. In the distance walking from a blazing fire was the Night King. He stands to glare at Jon as he draws his sword. The Night Kings takes a few steps in his direction as when he sees the man away from his dragon he stops to raise his hands. 

Jon has seen this before as he knows what is about to happen as he sees his men making way out side the walls of Winterfell. 

“No,....stay where you are!” He yells as he looks around to see blue eyes waking once again.

He hears foot steps to look back as it was the Hound and Beric. They walk closer to the king with their swords already drawn.

“Your grace,...were fucked.” The Hound said as they kept their backs together.

“We need to kill him. Then it will be over.” Jon said as he stares ahead toward the Night King as the undead is standing and waiting for their commands.

“Aye,...his army has increased with our dead. This time around will be worst than before.” Beric said as Jon looks to him and then the distance to Rhaegal.

“He can’t be killed by fire or dragon glass only Valyrian steel, which you and i have at this time.” Jon said as he sees the Night King turn and start walking away as the whites started to move in toward them.

Drogon was on the ground as his fire was hot to burn the undead but they started to over whelm him as Daenerys ordered him to fly leaving Jon and the others on the ground as Rhaegal stayed to breath his wrath all around him. 

Viserion was near as he to was wounded but not dead as he flew in to attack Rhaegal as Jon could do nothing as the three men with many others along with Jamie, Podrick, Tormund, and Brienne were outside the walls among the undead fighting once again.

“We won’t reach him as there are to many standing between us and him!” The Hound yells as he takes off a whites head to swing around to kill another.

“We might look over there!” Beric yells as Arya is riding the great wolf.

Jon looks to see Arya mounted on Nymeria coming his way as hundreds of wolves are beside her even Ghost. The wolves are destroying the undead as she kills with a force of the north within her. The sight was amazing as she had the wolves to surround them as they made their way toward the Night King. Jon looks to the sky as he sees Drogon finally showing up as he begins to rain his glory once again as the roars of Rhaegal and Viserion are heard all around. 

The wolves are devouring everything in their path as to protect them when he sees the Night King come to a stop. He turns around to face Jon as he brings his sword around with an icy grin. Jon stops to get ready as the Hound and Beric stays within the wolves circle to watch for the undead to approach them.

Arya dismounts Nymeria as she begins her dancing skills to kill any in her sight. She was covered in death and her own blood when she looks over to see Jon battling with the king of death. Jon had the Night King backing away until a few of the others came near to stand by the Night King. Jon was facing six as the Night King raises his hands as the clouds rushed through bringing rain, sleet and winds. 

Fires were going out as the darkness was approaching as the brisk winds blew the snows from the grounds to blind the sight in front of your eyes. She sees a blur of white as it jumps over her head to land in the circle with Jon as Ghost was beside him. 

Rhaegal and Viserion was in the sky as the orange and blue flames along with loud roars were seen and heard as Drogon comes flying down closely to them killing the whites as Daenerys leads him around to make a huge circle as the fires were seen again. 

She sees Jon raised his sword as the Hound and Beric as they charged toward the others with Ghost in the mix. She stands there as the wolves surrounds her to close her eyes to move her hands upwards as the the Night King looks her way. 

Nymeria joins her as they both control the wolves as her sight is in many directions as the stench in gulfs her snout as the taste of death fills her mouth. The other was to close to Jon as she takes the wolf to attack him from the back to bring him to his knees as she feels the pain go through her gut. What the wolves feel she feels in each one she wargs into as she sees the death falling as she pushes harder and stronger to reach Jon and Ghost. She hears her name as Jon is yelling for her as she can’t stop as the whites and the others are gathering around them as the Night King is calling for their help. 

‘Your of the north little wolf, i am with you. I will always be with you.’ She hears the voice of her father as she feels something entering her soul as she hears herself yell.

She looks around through so many eyes as the blood and death once again covering the ground as she makes herself join the wolves to feel her energy, her strength, her desperation as they join together on the others as a few are dying as she can see Jon one on one with the Night King as she sees him spin around to stick Longclaw through the chest of the king of death. 

The noise was loud as everything made of the undead shattered all around them. Viserion bursted into millions of pieces as it scattered through the sky falling back to the ground. The clouds became calmer as the ice and rain stopped. 

There was quietness as everything and everyone went still. The clouds cleared as the stars shown up above. She turns to look at Jon as he looks to Daenerys as she lands Drogon as Rhaegal lands beside them. She sees him turn towards her as she slips from the wolves to enter her own body.

“Arya,...” Is all she heard as the darkness took her as she felt herself hit the icy cold ground.


	18. Chapter 18

It took a few days to burn the dead and to say good bye to families and friends whom perished in the long night as tonight was time to celebrate the life that have been given. The great hall was filled with mixed emotions as some would laugh as others shed tears. 

Jon was told of Daenerys’s orders and actions that caused a few thousand to be sent to their death as he figured she was trying to see herself as the hero of the night while she was on Drogon. 

Now he knew the reason on the large hole in the outer wall of Winterfell. He knew he kept Viserion and Rhaegal away from the castle as the destruction would have killed hundreds. 

He sees her smiling at the lords and people to gain their favors in another war yet to come in a few moons after everyone returns to their homes and the wounded has healed.

He looks around the crowded hall as he sips his ale and he sees her. Wearing a dress as she talks to the lords with a brief smile on her face as she tilts her head to the side. She is beautiful as their eyes meet. They have not been able to be alone lately as much was to been done to restore the north and deal with the dead. 

He stands to join the old tales with a group of men as he keeps his eye on her through the hall. Her dress is simple but the way the garment clings to her frame draws his attention to look to her hips and breast. This makes his mouth water as he sees those grey eyes taunting him to take a chance.

The long night when he seen her fall to the frozen ground his heart burst thinking the worst. When he carried her inside to the maesters as Sam said along with Bran she was exhausted from being inside all the wolves at once as it drained her body. They both told him she would awake after a few hours of rest. He left her in the hands of lady Myza and Jeyne as he had other matters to deal with as dawn had came. 

She is talking with Gendry Baratheon the new lord of Storm’s End as he gave him this title as he was the last of the Baratheon’s blood line. And with out his help all the weapons would not have been made for the war to help defeat the Night King.

He looks over his shoulder as he sees Daenerys looking his way as she is up to her games again as he could tell by the smirk of her lips. He catches the glimpse of long dark hair entering the hall toward the kitchen as he excuses himself to follow the little wolf.

He found her in the buttery room as she was looking for more ale as she points to a barrel as the young man takes it to were she had said as she walks over to another part of the room as he follows her. 

She was looking through some papers on an old wooden desk as he walks up behind her to wrap his hands around her small waist to pull her against his chest.

“I finally have you alone little wolf.” He said as he bends to nibble on her neck as she stops her hands from moving to lay them flat on the wooden table.

“I didn’t know you wanted me for your self. Is there something i can help you with your grace?” She asked as she could feel him rub against her arse as he starts taking his hands to slowly pull the front of her dress up as he lays his hands on her warm thighs.

“This is good for now. I want to have you alone with no one else to bother us.” He said as she melts into his chest as his warmth from his mouth on her neck was causing her legs to tremble as his hands traveled her bare thighs as he gently caresses her skin. 

“We are not alone as Arkson will soon be here for the a barrel of wine.” She said as she takes one hand to feel his neck as he kisses hers as her skin felt chills running down her entire body as a slight wetness was forming between her legs.

“Come to my rooms tonight as i want you in my arms. Maybe i can persuade you to let me have those lips.” He said as he presses her closer to his chest as his fingers slide over her small cloth to rub her mound as she gasps. He strokes her a few more times as he starts to nibble her ear as he feels her heart beating faster in her chest.

“Is this a command from the king?” She asked as she laid one of her hands on his as he kept it between her legs as his fingers were feeling her moisture through her small cloth as her other hand was trailing through his hair.

“Yes,...and i can tell you are interested as well. Come to me later Arya,...say yes.” He said as he takes one hand from her waist to rub over her breast as she moans lightly as she stops him slowly to turn around to face him.

“I will see you later than. But now i have duties to attend to as you have distracted me for the entire night.” She said as she watches a grin upon his face as he picks her up to set her on top of the wooden desk as he takes her lips.

She was weak as he tasted so good especially after he had his hands between her legs as he finds his way there again as she opens her mouth to taste his tongue as it danced around with hers.

He was kissing her with passion as he put his thumb on a spot that was driving her crazy as he would suck her tongue as she then would do his as their breathing was getting harder. She felt him as he started to move his hand under her cloth as she stops him with a panting breath as she hears foot steps coming their way.

“Arkson is coming,...he doesn’t need to see us this way.” She said as she tries to get down from the wooden desk but he stops her.

“I don’t care if he sees, i don’t care any who knows my feelings for you.” He said as he lays his hands on her face to kiss her good and true as she returns the kiss. 

They look at one another with smiles as another simple kiss was given as he helps her down from the wooden desk.

“Later,...i will be waiting,...and Arya,...don’t get to comfortable with any of the young lords. I would hate if they thought they could have a chance of having your hand.” Jon said as he turns to walk out of the room as she just stands there with her mouth opened slightly to end up bitting her lip.

Xxxx

It was late into the night as songs and stories were heard as well as laughter and old tales of the past. It was good to see the people start living again maybe life can be better knowing the long night will never return again. 

She sees Jamie and Brienne hitting it off very well as they both leave the hall together. There are still many enjoying the night as she tells her two brothers good night as she heads to her rooms. 

Jon was busy with the lords as a deep conversation was going on as she seen him drinking more ale than she has since she arrived. He had a little stagger to his walk but he had Davos and Tormund near as she thought he would be fine but more than likely pay the price in the morrow.

She made it to her rooms as she changed her clothes to climb in bed as she thinks she would listen for him to enter his rooms then go to him as it would probably be a few more hours as the hall was still full of people.

Xxxx

Hours had went by as he felt good, he was happy as no thoughts was in his mind as he enjoyed the men and lords. He knew he was drinking way to much but for the first time it felt good to give in to the horn of ale as his duties disappeared for the night. Right now he was a man like all the rest. 

This was what he last remembers as he awakes with a splitting headache as he rolls to his back to come next to a warm body. He opens his eyes.

‘What the bloody hells have i done?’ He asks himself as he was nude as well as Daenerys who was laying in his bed. He sits up to see their clothes all over the floor as he climbs from the bed to try and not wake her as he looks for his breeches when his chamber doors open. 

He looks up to see Arya staring at him as her eyes then goes to his bed. The look on her face was like he took his own sword and stabbed her through the heart as he was feeling the same as he looks to her.

“Arya, wait. Let me explain.” He said as he staggered to the door as she walks out as she leaves his door opened. He tries to reach her as he stumbles to the floor as this caused Daenerys to open her eyes. 

“Where are you going. You said we would spend the day together so climb back in bed Jon. We still have a few hours before dawn.” She said as she walks to him naked as he stands to make something up as he needed to see Arya.

“I have a few duties to attend to as i will meet you for the morning meal.” He said as she smiled to give him a kiss as he halfway returned it as he was trying to gather his clothes.

He was dressed as he went to her rooms as she was not there. He looked everywhere even wargs into Ghost to try and find her as she was no where to be found. He went to his solar as he sat there as his heart ached. Why did this happen. How did this happen as he stares into the hearth. 

He needs to find her to explain. But what can he explain when he doesn’t know what happened himself.

Xxxx

Her heart felt like it was ripped through her chest as she seen him standing there in all his glory as Daenerys laid in his bed. The tears fell hard as she tried to controle them but she loves him. She has since the first time she seen him at the manor. Each day it grew stronger and after she knew who she was it didn’t change. Her love for him was like breathing air to her as it felt like it was to be. She could not stay there and watch the two as she stayed away from him until he came to her last night. 

It felt real and true but then what she seen this morning she was so confused.

She went to Jeyne’s room as she was given bigger quarters as she laid beside her to cry her tears on her shoulder as Jeyne holds her in her arms.

“It will be fine Arya,....wait and see. Something must have happened as we all know he loves you. He can not hide his feelings when it comes to you, he never could.” Jeyne said as she just holds her in her arms.

“The look on his face,....was he was in shock. But i don’t know if was because i knew what he has done or that he was trying to keep it a secret.” Arya said as she wipes her tears from her eyes. 

“We will speak to lady Myza about this, i am sure she will know how to deal with another lady in a man’s life. But you do know it will be very difficult to ignore him as he is the king of the north. Bloody hells, you would have to travel far away to get away from him as i would go with you. But right now i say that is not a good idea as the warmth of this bed is telling me to stay.” She said as she smiles to Arya as she to lets out a small grin.

“Your right,...he will be impossible to ignore. But i will do my best to make him pay for breaking my heart like this. These are my last tears i will shed on any man,... can i stay here for awhile as i know he his looking for me.” She asked as Jeyne shakes her head yes as Arya rolls over to try to forget the image she seen a few minutes ago.


	19. Chapter 19

Arya walks into the Great Hall with lady Myza on her side as they both smile to take a seat below the dais as Arya ignored the high table as she could feel Jon’s eyes on her as she knew he would be watching the doors for when she entered. 

“Arya. Are you not going to sit with us sister?” Asked Rickon as he ate his morning meal.

“No, i have matters to discuss with our people as they are heading home, back to the Gift. I was thinking about going with them...” Arya could not finish her sentence as she was interrupted.

“Your not leaving as your duties are here at Winterfell. You are needed here.” Jon said loudly as several lords and ladies looks his way as Daenerys as she was sitting beside him at the high table.

Bran noticed some tension as he glances to the both of them as he was sitting between Jon and Rickon.

“Your grace,...if i could speak like i was saying. I was thinking about going with them to make sure they had enough provisions and help rebuild their home. After all lady Myza is the only reason why i am still alive your grace. I think i owe her this much, don’t you?” She said as she cocks her head with a slight attitude as she stares up to him. 

“Lady Myza will always have my favors as much as i can give. I will send men with them to make sure her home is livable and they have enough provisions to last awhile. But you will remain here and that is finale lady Arya.” He said as he looks to her as she nods to turn away from his stare.

“Arya, stay calm as he is the king. This is not the place to show your anger or that your heart is broken. Do as we have spoken. You will soon know if this was his doings or hers.” Myza said as she squeezes Arya’s hand under the table.

“Can i rip her eyes out?” Arya asked as she sticks a piece of bread into her mouth.

“No,..you can not.” Myza said with a slight smirk.

Jon watches her as she turns around from him as he feels some relief as he can see her but his heart aches as he can tell he has done this to them. He wants to go to her to hold her, to let her know that he was so sorry as he never meant to hurt her in any way. But instead he will wait to catch her alone later as they need to talk about things between them as he is not ready to let her go. 

“Why can she not go with her? Maybe she has met someone she admires. I see her and lord Baratheon always talking,...that maybe a good match in the future.” Daenerys said as she picks up a piece of meat and puts it in her mouth.

Jon looks to her strangely as the thought of Arya with another man was something he would not allow.

“Arya will not be joined with him princess Daenerys. But i am sure he would make a good match with another. May be you can be his bride, as he is handsome and close to your age.” Bran said as he sips his drink as he was over hearing the conversation between her and Jon.

“Aye,...a match between you and lord Gendry would be good as his blood line does carry the Targaryen linage. Or better yet the Tyrells as i hear Willas is a honorable man and handsome.” Jon said as he looks to her with a smile.

“Jon,...you know i have interest in you as i thought we could come to an agreement before i left for Dragonstone. I have waited on the discussion of these matters but the time it seems is now. We do have the lords here as this moment so shall we begin?” She asked as a few lords looked up to the dais.

“This is not the time for these matters as the lords have agreed to join you in your war but at a later time.” Jon said as he heard Bran clear his throat as they were getting a little loud.

“Crow,...you going to marry? Who?” Tormund asked as everyone went still as he looks to the back of Arya as she was still eating her food as she never turned around to look his way.

“Your grace,..please do tell us who this lucky lady will be. As the lords have been waiting on your decision as there are many to chose from as i believe you have one in mind. As you are the king of the north it would please most of our banners men if you chose a northern but as a king this lady shall not refuse you as it will be of your choosing as it would be an honor and privilege to be your queen.” Bran said as he smiles to Jon as he spoke loudly as all the lords turns to look at him waiting for his answer. 

“I do not think this is the proper time to speak of these matters lord Bran.” Jon said as he looks to his cousin confused on why he announced this in this way.

“I believe it is your grace. Most of the lords and princess Daenerys will be leaving in a few days as this matter needs to be settled so we can get to others that will pertain to the future.” Bran said as Davos looks to his king just as puzzled as Jon on what Bran was doing.

“If you think this is wise than i have chose one for my bride and to become my queen. You ladies are very beautiful i do say but one has captured my heart and my love. If the lords agree then i would ask for lady Arya Stark for her hand in marriage.” Jon said as the next thing that was heard was a drink being spewed a crossed the table as a gagging sound was heard as lady Myza was slapping Arya on her back. 

Arya was choking on her drink as the Hound was cleaning his face as her ale from her mouth was covering his face and jerkin.

“Lady Arya are you all right?” Asked Jeyne as she came to her to wipe off her mouth and chin.

“Your grace i think you need to choose another as your mind is forgetting much that has happened recently. Maybe after your head clears from last nights ales you can see that you have chosen one that does not want to be married to you nor anyone.” She said as she takes the cloth from Jeyne to clean her self as she hands the Hound another for him to do the same.

“Lady Arya we the lords agree with this match of our king with a northern. We have also suggested the match a few moons ago.” Lord Glover said as he stood to look at the dragon queen as she was furious with Jon’s announcement.

“Lady Arya, ...did you not say you would do anything for the north and your family?” Asked Bran as he looks to her as she sees he is doing this for a reason. 

“Yes,...yes i did.” She said as she looks every where except to Jon as she feels him look to her.

“Lady Arya,...will you accept my hand in marriage as i will give you the north. Your home, your family and friends. And if i decide the seven kingdoms.” He said as he heard Daenerys gasp as she stared at Arya as Arya looks to her with hatred in her eyes as she felt the heat inside her starting to rise.

Arya looks at her two brothers as they nod to her. She turns her head to see the lords and ladies as they also nod to her. She sees Jamie with Brienne as he to nods her way. She turns to look at Myza as she gives her a nod. She turns in the direction to the dais as she refused to look at Jon as she spoke.

“I agree.” She said as the lords cheered as she turns to walk out the hall as she needs to change her dress as she made it to another hall way she felt hands grab her from behind to stop her as they wrapped around her tightly.

“Arya,....please look at me,...please.” Jon said as he turns her around to see her eyes filled with tears.

“I have nothing else to say to you nor do i have any intentions for this to be a real marriage. Go back to your Dragon Queen and let me be your grace. Tell my brothers to let me know the day i must spread my legs for you to take with out my consent. Because that will be the only way and time you will have me.” She said as she pulls away from him as she could not control her tears as he let her go as he watched her run down the halls toward her rooms.

He could not hold the pain of her words as he felt his heart crumble to the bottom of his stomach as he leans against the wall. ‘What have i done?’ ‘Why did i bed Daenerys?’ ‘How will i get her to trust and love me again.’ He asked himself as he sees Daenerys coming down the hall.

“You chose your cousin, but you bed me. Jon,..i thought i made my self clear that i wanted to be queen of the seven kingdoms. I will tell you the same as i told lord Bran. I will be leaving in the morrow, i will give you a few moons to reconsider your choices of your bride. Remember Jon,...i get what i want,..one way or another.” Daenerys said as she walks by him as he stares at her from behind.

“Are you threatening me?” He asked as he removes himself from the wall.

“Take it as you will. I will either have you and the seven kingdoms or i will have the seven kingdoms to rule by my self. We agreed to meet in six moons. You can have her if you like but we can still marry as Targaryens can have more than one wife as i will be your queen as she can be what ever. But make no mistakes Jon, i intend to have the seven kingdoms one way or another no matter what i need to do to get the iron throne i will do it.” She said as she went to kiss him as he pulls back from her. She gives an evil grin as she turns to walk away from him to go down the other hall toward her rooms.

He needs to speak to Bran as he knows something, for him to do as he done this morning.

Xxxx

Jamie was in the yard when he received words that Tyrion needs to speak with him as he was headed to the armory. He arrived as when he opened the door he seen his brother hanging from the roof with his mouth gagged. He went to approach him as he felt a knife in his back.

“Walk over here as i all ready picked out your spot.” The man said as he felt the blade enter his jerkin.

“Bronn, i know it is you and that Cersei sent you to kill us. But for how much as you will do nothing for free.” Jamie said as Bronn had chains ready for him as he seen that Tyrion was still alive but with one wrong move he would be hung from the roof top. 

“A castle and lordship. A cart full of gold and a seat on the council. I will get a fine wife after this as all i need is to bring back your dead bodies to show our queen. I could just stick my sword into the both of you but it is a long way to travel with two bloody corps. So you will make the travels in chains as we get closer than i will slit your throats.” Bronn said as the chains were put around Jamie as Tyrion watched as he hung in the air.

“Why is he up there hanging like that?” Jamie asked as he turns to look at his brother.

“Oh,...well you see i have seen your brother take a mans head off with a shield. Take a mans leg off with an ax the size for a child. He maybe small but don’t under estimate the little guy,...after all he did kill your father and the whore they were both bedding at the time. He wasn’t meant to go that high but the weight was more as he went higher to the beam. Don’t worry though it is the other rope that will snap his neck if i chose.” Bronn said as he finished with Jamie as he stood in front of them drinking from a leather skin. 

“How do you plan on getting the two of us out of Winterfell and not to be seen?” Jamie asked as he turns his head to look at Bronn.

“It needs to be dark as everything else is already for our travels.” Bronn said as he takes a seat to start cleaning his sword.

“Have you thought about us being missed by others through the day as we have duties to perform the same as the others?” Jamie asked as he gave a slight grin as he knew something.

Xxxx

Arya was in the solar with her two brothers when Varys walks in with Jeyne by his side.

“My lords and lady,...i was wondering if you have seen lord Tyrion and Ser Jamie as neither of them have been seen since the morning meal?” Varys asked as Bran looks to Arya.

“He is here,...you remember where i told you?” Asked Bran as Arya nods her head to walk with Rickon out of the solar.

“May i ask my lord what is going on?” Lord Varys said as Bran gives a smile to the spider of whispers.

“Nothing to be worried about my lord as every thing will be fine in time.” Bran said with a smile.

Xxxx

“Rickon go and get Davos as i will check on the two Lannisters to make sure their still alive. This one works for gold and property not the glory of death.” She said as they both split up as she was heading the back way to the armory.

Rickon reaches the Great Hall as Davos and Tormund were beside Jon as he bends to Davos ear as Jon glances his way.

“Rickon what words do you have for lord Davos?” Jon asked as Rickon spoke quietly to Jon.

“Lords we will continue these matters in the morrow as something has came up as i must deal with. Join me tonight as we will celebrate the future for the north.” Jon said as the lords agreed as Jon follows Tormund, Davos and Rickon to the armory.

Xxxx

Arya could hear voices in the storage room in the armory as this room was not used daily as it was a great spot to keep one hid for a few days. She takes a breath as she had Needle on her hip as she changed into her breeches after the morning meal as she thought to herself that was a good ideal. 

She opens the door as she knew nothing that was going on to see the imp hanging from the beams near the roof as she sees Jamie chained to another.

“Are you lost little girl? Go on as this is no concern of yours.” Bronn said as she caught him sitting on some crates as she walks over to the open space that was near Jamie.

“No,...i am not lost. But it seems you are. Are you a guest of Winterfell my lord?” She asked as her eyes leaves Tyrion to look at Bronn as he stands to move his sword to his front as she glances to see he was trying to scare her.

“A guest no,...just passing through to pick up a few things to head back south as i thought to see a few friends of mine.” Bronn said as he looks to her as he sees her sword as he smiles to know it was a small blade compre to his.

“Why is he up there?” She asked as she heard Jamie laugh under his gag. 

“Well my friend there,..he talks to much as it gives me a headache. And i didn’t want him to try anything stupid. So there he is. And now for you,...i think i will take your toy little lady as these things could hurt you.” Bronn said as he reaches for her sword as she turns away from him to draw Needle to point at his direction.

“That would be another mistake my lord.” She said as she takes her stance as he points his finger toward her to start laughing.

“Are you serious girl? Come on, i don’t have all day to play games with the likes of you.” Bronn said as he seen Arya tilt her head to give him a smile.

“Let them go as i am no little girl. My name is Arya Stark of Winterfell and these men are my guest. If you let them go i will look away as you can leave the same way you came. But if you do not you will face the punishment of the north of guest rights which is death by our king.” She said as she seen his foot move to take his stance as the fight would begin.

“I can not fight a little girl with a toy sword.” He said as he turns to his side as she swiftly takes Needle to slash his arm to draw first blood.

“This toy you say will work just fine. Now let them go or face your crimes.” She said as he blocks her sword as the dancing begins as they moved swiftly around one another as he was able to strike her upper shoulder as a wooden crate caught her hip as she turns to slash his leathers on his back. 

“Nice move but your toy is not strong enough to harm me...” As she sticks his leg with the pointy end to cause blood to start leaking from his leg down his breaches. 

“You were saying my lord.” Arya spoke as they turned to step back into the dance as their swords met in the air when the wooden doors were burst opened.

“Stop! Stand back from her now or your a dead man!” Jon yells as he held Longclaw in his hands as he rushed to her side to hold his blade next to Bronn’s throat.

Tormund grabs Bronn as Davos and Rickon sets the other two free. Jon looks to Arya as her arm was bleeding as she moves from his reach to stand a distance from him.

“I gave him a choice to let them go your grace but he chose otherwise. Now you are here i will let you handle this as i need to see Maester Sam.” Arya said as she bows to walk away before he could say anything to her as he watched her walk away holding her bloody arm.

“Take him to the cells, we will question him later and decide his judgment of his crimes.” Jon said as he looks up toward the beams to see the imp hanging there tied and gagged. He wasn’t going to ask why, not yet anyways.

“Your grace, thank you. I owe you for this and for saving him.” Jamie said as he nods his head towards Tyrion. 

Jon nods in return as he leaves to go and check on Arya to see how bad her cut was on her arm.

Xxxx

He makes it to Sam’s chambers as he opens the door gently as Sam looks to him as Arya’s tunic is laying on the table as he sees a slash across the top of her arm and shoulder which goes to an inch long on her back shoulder. She was topless as her small cloth to cover her breast was in her hands to cover herself as Sam could stitch her wound.

“Lady Arya i will be back as the herbs i need are in my other chamber. I will be back briefly. Don’t move to much.” He said as he placed a cloth on her wound to soak up the blood as he left them alone in his chambers.

Jon walks to face her as she keeps her head held low so she would not see his eyes. He stands between her legs to remove the cloth to dob her skin to keep the blood from leaking down her back and arm.

“Arya we need to talk, so listen to what i have to say.” He spoke as he changed the cloth as it was full of blood as he leans in to her lightly to grab another that was laying behind her.

“I do not know why or how i came to be in bed with her last night. All i remember was talking tales with the men and next i was awake with a splitting headache as this is when you walked in. I was going to your rooms to tell you what had happen but the truth is i don’t know what happened.” He said as she never spoke only turned her head not to look at him.

“I don’t even remember what actually happened with her,..i mean i don’t know if we did or didn’t. But know i never wanted to hurt you in any way. I didn’t want her nor do i want her,...i only want you.” He said as he put his hand on her face to make her look up to his eyes as he sees the tears building but she will not let them fall. 

“I know you will not forgive me for this but know this was not of my own doings. Sam thinks she drugged me again with something the whores use to make more coins from men they bed. He thinks i was given to much as i passed out as this is why i don’t remember. Bran said he may look into it but it is not that simple to do. Please Arya,...i do not want us to start a life together without trust, honesty and love. Please think about what i have told you as you mean everything to me as you always have and you always will.” He said as he bends his head to kiss her as she turns her face away from him as he gives her one on her cheek. 

“We will be sitting together tonight as the lords will be joining us in the Great Hall. I have to go and question the prisoner. I will see you later.” He said as he gives her cheek another kiss as Sam walks through as Jon nods to walk out the room.

She sits there thinking about what Jon just said as she thinks it is about time she sees the imp as in her mind now he owes her a favor. She did help save his life and his dear brothers. What would he consider to be more important,...a few words about his queen’s motives or the safety of his brother. Two questions for two lives she thinks is fare,...or maybe four questions that seems better as she will carry a scar for the two Lannisters the rest of her life. Yes, four questions it will be.


	20. Chapter 20

Tyrion was in the library as she knew he spent much time in there to get away from every one as he would drink his wine and to think. Her friend Weasel from the Gift has kept his eyes on the Lannisters for her since they arrived. 

She walks in to sit at his table to bring out some spice rum as she sets it on the table in front of them as he looks to her curiously.

“I want to thank you my lady for what you did for my brother and i, as i will be in your debt. Just ask and i will pay as you wish.” He said as she smiles toward him as she pours them both a horn of spice rum.

“This is good to know lord Tyrion,..what is it a Lannister says. Oh,...yes i remember. A Lannister always pays his debts. What if i only want four questions answered to the best of your knowledge and i swear to old gods and the new,...this will stay between you no matter what.” She asked as she hands him her horn of rum as he takes it to sip it as he looks to her with a slight grin.

“You have my curiosity my lady. But i will try to do my best to please you with the answers you seek.” He said as he takes another drink as she dose the same.

“Seek hard my lord and i will promise to keep your brother safe as long as he stays in the north after you leave to return to Dragonstone.” She said as Tyrion smiles as he looks around the room to make sure they are alone. He nods with his head for her to begin.

“First,...do you know anything about one using a drug that the whores may use on men to gain more coins that was also used last night during the feast?” She looks to him as he gives a slight grin as he thinks before he answers.

“I was told of such things as it will make a mans sword as hard as steel but if given to much as it was,.. he could perform the act as he would be driven with the need but the release would not be. The man would in deed pass out over the duties being performed with no release as this causes a sudden disappointment for the partner.” He said as he looks to her to hold up two fingers as she nods his way to sip her rum once again.

“Why would one want to go this far just to bed another as there are many around that would do this deed with out going through such measures?” She asked as he straightens up in his chair to lay down the book he was reading.

“Oh,...let me see. The hopes to be with child perhaps. This way it would be simple to be wed to the father, a quick and simple way to marry into power.” He said as he taps his finger to his head.

“I see,...what is your opinion of one who does such things,...do you think it will happen again the same way or with a different approach?” She said as Tyrion looks to her to rub his lips to start thinking.

“This is a question. Knowing of ones motives i would say it would happen again but something different. What i do not know. But i would stay close to watch and listen.” He said as he held up four fingers to take another sip of the rum as it actually started to warm his body some.

“If you had a chance to know a certain part of the future good or bad would you like to know that knowledge as to prepare yourself for the drastic changes that was to happen to many people you know and some you may even like or love?” She looks into his eyes as he looks serious as she was looking to him.

“I believe I would.” He said as she nods to stand from her chair.

“Thank you for this conversation as i will put it to good use my lord.” Arya said as she started to walk away.

“My lady,...if you don’t mind could you briefly explain some of this knowledge to me as it will stay between us.” He asked as she walks back toward him.

“If things do not change lets say there will be no Kings Landing as it will burn to the ground along with a million people or more. Two queens wanting power that should not have as one will burn the kingdoms with green fires as thousands will die from this and starvation as the lands will grow no more in the future. Another will burn Kings Landing from the skies as she only sees her wants and desires and not the need of the lands and people. To prove this is true wait and see as when you return to Dragonstone your queen will not wait to go to Kings Landing as she will take Drogon in two moons to Kings Landing as this will upset Cersei as Daenerys will attack the outer parts of the city. Between the two they will have killed a few thousand of innocent people as this is where she keeps her wild fire as Daenerys will be told and she will order Drogon to set a blaze.” Arya said as Tyrion looks to her to open his mouth.

“No,...this will happen as they won’t be stopped as there will be still to many men unable to fight because of their wounds. Maybe you should think about who you truly want to rule the seven kingdoms. One who wants to rule for the people and lands or the ones whom want all the power as to threaten the people and destroy the lands.” Arya said as she nods to Tyrion to leave him with his thoughts.

Xxxx

Arya was getting ready for dinner as she thinks about the words of Tyrion about Daenerys wanting to be with child to marry Jon for his power. This would be twice he was drugged to be made to lay with her as this was making her angry. 

She told Jeyne to stay close to Jon tonight and she was the only one to give him his wine and meal as she would stand behind the king to keep an eye on Daenerys and her companions so nothing could be put into Jon’s drink or foods.

She knew it was not of his doings but the thought of him laying with another hurt just the same. Myza said she could fight for what she wants or dwell over a broken heart to lose him to another that it was her choice. 

She was in the Great Hall as she begins talking with some ladies as gentle laughs were heard as Myza was telling tales of her travels. Jon was running late same as Jamie and Davos. 

When she turns around she sees him walking her way as Jeyne was walking to the dais to stand near his chair.

“Sorry my lady for my lateness but matters need to be dealt with, shall we go to our seats?” He asked as she takes his hand as the others move to their seats as well.

They walk to the dais as he sees Jeyne beside his chair with his cup as he puts Arya in her seat he turns to Jeyne.

“Why are you serving tonight?” He asked as she leans toward him.

“I was ordered by lady Arya to be your personal sever so please don’t drink from any other cup only the ones i give to you and no other sever.” She said as she pours him a drink as he looks to her with a smile.

Arya believes him as this was good to hear as he looks to Arya to put his hand on hers as she turns to him to give a gentle smile.

Xxxx

The feast went well as several laughs were heard through the night as lords and ladies would gather around each other for small talk. Several were leaving in the morrow as Jon was doing his duties to treat them with respect and gratitude. He would look at her to have eye contact as she would nod as he would give a slight smile before turning back to the lords.

Lady Margery and lady Myza walks up to her to begin telling a story of what they just heard of one of the lords daughters as she sees Daenerys walking up to join them.

“Lady Arya,..it seems i must give you and Jon congratulations on the marriage that was announced this morning. It was a bit shocking as i thought he would have chosen another.” Daenerys said as she looks to Arya with a smirk as she looks annoyed.

“Thank you, but it is not necessary. Jon has many ways to surprise one of such matters. But you were shocked as many others on his choice of a bride. But none the less it is his choice.” Arya said as she gave back a simple polite smile as a lady should do.

“Yes I suppose it is,...but you have a choice to lady Arya. I mean no one not even the lords would force you to marry a man or king that had another in his bed the night before the marriage was announced. The talk of such alone would be hard to live with and the not to know when he would bed another in the future. As a lady i don’t think i could deal with the knowing of my future husband bedding another just hours before he proposed to me.” Daenerys said as she held her head up with pride as Margery and Myza was shocked themselves at how Daenerys looked pleased with herself trying to crush Arya’s heart.

“Yes this is something i will deal with now and in the future. But last night is in the past. When i think about it,...well it is in a way a bit confusing as the one he was with could not tell he was with another. You see Daenerys,...(Arya steps closer to her) when you were kissing Jon it was my tongue you taste as i was with him earlier. Oh yes,...his mouth on my breast as his fingers were soaked in my wetness that he caused. The first night you were here and he left you alone in his room,..remember? It was my bed he came to and stayed as I was the one he wanted to see before he flew to the wall,..not you. The night before the long night he was with me, not you. He chose me to marry and not you. Where do you think he will sleep tonight,..not with you.” She said as she takes a step back to smile as she gives a nod to walk over to Jon as he smiles to her taking her hand to wrap around his arm as he was talking to lord Gendry and Davos.

Daenerys was steaming at this point as she watched Arya laugh at the conversation they were having as Jon pulls her closer toward him. She sees Jorah and Varys talking to others as Tyrion was laughing at a table with men and women as she seen Jamie next to Tyrion. 

‘I am a queen and I will have what is mine.’ ‘Jon Targaryen will be mine as the seven bloody kingdoms.’ ‘Arya Stark will pay for trying to take what is mine.’ She says to herself as she walks over to where Jon is standing to put her hand around his other arm as nothing had happen as she looks to Arya to see the same as she is giving in return, and that is hatred. 

Xxxx

Jon knew something happened but he didn’t know what as he stood there with two women on his arms as he only wanted one to be there.

One of the servants came for Arya as she excused herself as she gave Jon a smile as she left with the servant as Daenerys took this as her opportunity to persuade him to come to her rooms to discuss some matters before she left for Dragonstone in the morrow.

“Jon we need to go over a few matters as it is getting late. Would you join me in my chambers as i would prefer no interruptions.” She asked as Davos looks to his king as Gendry stood there looking at her with want and desire.

“I think it best we talk in my solar,...we will have no interruptions as most are heading to their rooms. Davos here will join us as i would like another around to hear our agreement as i think you should have your advisor as well. Jeyne,...will you please find Arya and let her know that Davos and i will be in my solar with Daenerys and her advisor to talk over some matters.” He said as Jeyne left to do as he asked.

Daenerys was not ready for this as she wanted him for herself as she looks to lord Gendry to see if she could make Jon jealous. 

“Lord Gendry, would you join us as i would like to know what you think about King’s Landing. You are the lord of Storm’s End.” She said as she takes him arm to walk with him toward the solar as Jon and Davos looks to one another strangely.

Xxxx

Jon walks to Arya’s chamber as her hearth was the only source of light as he quietly takes off his boots and leathers to try to slide in the bed next to her without waking her up.

He knew things weren’t okay with them but he also knew she was wanting him in her bed to prove there was no other as to put her worried mind to rest. 

He knew what Daenerys was trying to pull as it didn’t work as he kept Davos and Tormund near him all night to prevent himself from being in a trap of his aunt’s. 

He moves closer to her warm body as he lays his arm around her waist to cuddle up next to her. He feels her cold feet wrap around his as he leans his head over to kiss her cheek. 

They don’t speak as they don’t need to as she rolls over to face him. She looks into his eyes as the light flickers in the room. 

She moves her hands to her laces on her gown as she unties them. His eyes follows her hands and then back to her grey eyes as she takes her hand to put it on his to move it to her bare breast as she takes his lips. 

She unties his breeches as he feels her hand on his manhood as he sucks on her tongue then her lips as she taste sweet like the spice rums she drinks late at night. 

He takes his hand to move it down her smooth toned thighs to reach her sex as he noticed she wasn’t wearing any small clothes as he felt his hardness double in size as she takes her hand to lead his on her mound as he works her sex to get the wetness once again to hear her moans as he decides to take her breast into his mouth.

He rolls her over on her back to spread her legs as she looks to him as he watches her as his vicious mouth travels down to the golden treasure he has wanted for so long. He takes his hand to caress her breast as his tongue works her into a bliss as she squirms with his name on her lips as her sweet juices flows onto his tongue as he lavishes every drop. 

She breaths hard as he sees her chest moving as her release was amazing to watch as she pulls him up to kiss him with passion, lust, want, and desire. He his so hard as she starts to stroke him as she sucks on his tongue. Her hand works him like magic as he takes his fingers to work her nub again as she humps his legs. He wants to take her but he won’t as they will wait until they marry. But this is great as he can tell she is about to release again as her moans are there as her strokes tighten on him as he feels his need to spill as his fingers are covered in her sweet juices as he spills into her hand. 

They face one another as he takes her lips again. She grabs a cloth to clean each other as they stay together in each other’s arms to cuddle until sleep comes to them.


	21. Chapter 21

Bran was seeing the vision clearly as he watches as it unfolds to show the ones who will die innocently. It will be a few hundred instead of thousands or a few million in the moons that would soon follow.

He knew Jon was confused with the way he approached the betrothal with Arya, but it was the only way to save many of the banners men as they would have broke the agreement with the next war if their king was not betrothed with a northerner. And with this Daenerys would see it as treason to use her dragons to destroy many homes and kill thousands of banners men. This would have destroyed Jon’s chance to become King of the seven kingdoms as the North would not have enough supporters to back him in the next war.

He sees a few ways as Daenerys leaves Dragonstone to fly to Kings Landing as no matter what he tries she still burns part of the city before the battle begins. 

It starts with her rage building as her own people she freed will start praising Jon as what he did for the north. Evan though she was there to help they also seen her send men to their death as her people will tell the tales among themselves as the words spread back to her. 

She will even over hear a conversation with Tyrion and Varys discussing the greatness they both see in Jon Targaryen. Her madness builds as she knows he doesn’t want her as a wife and his and hers people all love him, they love him as a king should be loved.

He pushes forward to the sight as he sees the two dragons over the poorest part of the city as it was set ablaze as Daenerys is riding Drogon. The site of flesh burning and the cries for help along with screams of women and children are heard as he sees parts of their bodies burnt, piles of ashes laying around with a foot here an arm over there as blood and chaos fills the streets. Drogon flies over a building with a dark red roof as the fire sprays from his mouth the explosion turns the fires into a green cloud as it causes near by buildings to burst as more green erupts as hundreds are taken at once along with that part of the city. 

No matter what he tries to do this part will happen as it is unstoppable. He prevented their banners men from dying so far as he must look harder to find a way to save these other people from the Dragon Queen. 

Xxxx

Jon and Arya were at the high table eating their meal with Rickon and Bran when Jon looks up to see Daenerys walking in with lord Gendry. He had a smile on his face that told all of his secrets from the night that has just passed.

“It looks like a certain lord found a dragon to breed with Crow.” Tormund said with a chuckle as he looks to Jon as he shakes his head.

“Better him than me. I have the only one i ever wanted right beside me.” Jon said as Arya turns to him with a smile as she sees the two walking to the high table to have a seat.

“Morning your grace, my lords and lady Arya. I hope you slept well your grace.” Gendry said with a smile as Arya looks to the two with a slight gap in her mouth as Jon rubs her leg under the table to get her attention back to where it belongs.

“Yes i did. The best sleep i had in years. I woke to feel like a new man.” Jon said with a smile as Arya smiles along with him as they hold hands under the table.

“Lord Gendry, have you decided to join me to Dragonstone. After your visit i will give you one of my ships to travel to Storm’s End after your curiosity has been filled.” Daenerys said as she looks to Gendry as Jon takes a drink and Arya was shocked of how one could move to another’s bed so fast as her expression showed as Jon leans into her ear.

“Your staring as she will think you are bothered with her being in his bed as she will continue to draw your attention to make me jealous. Or do i need to be jealous of lord Gendry?” He asked as he moves to look at her as she cocks her head to the side.

“Please Jon, don’t be absurd. But i don’t think she is trying to make me jealous but you.” She said as she feels his hand caress her leg under the table.

“Not a chance, she can bed the entire seven kingdoms as i don’t care cause i have the only one i want.” He said as he gives her temple a kiss as he leans up from her ear as she lays her hand on his leg to start rubbing him as she sees him look to her as he smiles as he hears Gendry give his answer.

“I would be honored to join you princess Daenerys.” Gendry had answered as Bran and Jon both noticed the slight tightness in her lips as she was called Princess and not queen.

“Princess Daenerys,...since your are leaving will you take Rhaegal with you or will he stay here with Jon?” Rickon asked as he ate his breakfast as he smiles to Daenerys.

“He will come home with me. He may have a bond with Jon but he belongs to me lord Rickon.” Daenerys answered kindly to the young lord as she gave him a gentle smile.

Bran just had a flash as he sits at the table to grab Arya’s hand.

“Sister,...will you take me to the library? Your grace please excuse me as i have something i must do. And princess Daenerys have a pleasant journey back home.” Bran said as Arya stood to take Bran out of the Great Hall.

Xxxx

Bran was not at the council meetings or did he appear for the afternoon meal. Jon went to look for him as Sam said he was still busy in the library.

“Bran you have been missed what has you distracted from your duties?” Jon asked as he joins Bran at the table.

“I think i have away to save more people in Kings Landing. But if you decide to do this it will change the out come somewhere in the future but i have not yet seen where.” Bran said as he had Jon’s full attention.

“We need to talk it out so tell me how we can save them.” Jon said as he looks to his cousin as he was curious to know the answer.

“Your bond with Rhaegal. Arya has told me before she would see through Nymeria when she was at the Gift but she didn’t understand what was happening for a few years until she met her. Your bond to Rhaegal is more powerful than he is with Daenerys. When the time comes days before you will need to call him here to Winterfell. It probable won’t hurt to try sooner to make sure this will work.” Bran said as Jon looks to him to agree.

“Then i could be at Kings Landing to stop her madness before the people will be hurt. But then what about Cersie?” Jon asked as Bran then smiles to him.

“We do have her brothers loyalty especially after she sent Bronn to kill him and lord Tyrion.” Bran said as they both look to one another as they grinned.

“Get ready for a judgement as i will find Ser Jamie. Though Tyrion is getting ready to leave with Daenerys, maybe they could stay behind a short while as the trial won’t take long.” Jon said as he stood to walk out as Bran calls him back.

“Jon, send Arya to me. I would like for her to speak to lord Tyrion again. He dose have a soft spot when it comes to the innocent same as Varys.” Bran said as Jon nods to leave him with his books.

Xxxx

The Great Hall was full of lords and guest to watch a trial to be held in the north. Daenerys was given a seat next to Jorah as he could explain the ways of the north. If one is found guilty they would be behead by the one who gave the judgement. If found innocent he would be released. If asked for mercy it would be discussed with the king and the ones it envolved to see what his life would become, usually this man would be sent to the wall but the wall needed to be repaired.

Tyrion, Jamie, and Arya was siting on the side of the room closes to the king when Bronn was brought in and made to stand in front of Jon as he sat in the kings chair over looking every one else as Bran and Rickon were on his sides. 

Jon announces his title and the crime that was committed on guest rights as this was death no matter what in the north. But he and Bran was going to play it out to see how far the Lannisters wanted to go as they knew this man to be the Lannisters friend. Bronn was ordered to kill them in the north as he didn’t but instead was going to take them closer to Kings Landing as Arya said he was about coins more than death.

“We have heard from three accusers of you going against the guest rights in the north. You have pleaded guilty to this crime. Any last words before your judgement Ser Bronn?” Jon had asked as Tyrion and Jamie looks to one another as they both are thinking on this matter.

“I am guilty your grace only of tying up the two Lannister brothers as my queen did order me to kill them, but I did not complete that task. No actual harm was committed on your guest.” Bronn said as Jon raised his hand to silent the man.

“No harm of yet but you did harm lady Arya did you not?” Jon asked.

“I was only defending myself your grace as she drew first blood.” Bronn said as he looks to her.

“Lady Arya is this true?” Jon asked as he looks to her not knowing this part.

“Yes, your grace this is true. I only drew blood twice to him drawing blood once.” She said as a few giggles were heard from the lords.

“Your grace,...may i speak?” Lord Tyrion stood to ask. 

“Go ahead lord Tyrion.” Jon said as he looks to the three of them and then back to Bronn.

“I would ask for mercy of this man. He was given an order by his queen which would be consider treason if he refused. Right or wrong he chose not to kill Ser Jamie or I but instead held us captive. He could of killed us both easily but he did not. The incident against lady Arya was as he said as he was defending himself from the mighty she wolf we all know her to be. I would ask to spare his life instead of adding his name to the dead as we have all lost so much. He is just a man seeking a good life with a wife, a family, to have a nice home. He was promised theses things that he desires most but chose not to kill to get them. He was a dear friend of mine once, perhaps he still is in away.” Tyrion said as he takes his seat as Jon looks to Bran and then Rickon as they both give him a nod.

“Ser Bronn before your judgement i would like to know one thing, you had lord Tyrion gagged, chained, and hanging from a beam. Why?” Jon asked as more giggles were heard from the others.

“Well your grace,...this imp that you all see is annoying with all his talk. And though he is short i have witnessed him as he did kill a man with a shield bigger than himself. And with an axe made for a child during the battle at Blackwater Bay. So i took no chances with the little bastard as i gagged him and chain him to keep his mouth shut for some peace and quite and hung his imp ass to the beams so i could still keep my balls.” Bronn said as he seen Arya look to Tyrion as she raised her brow as Jon shook his head.

“Ser Bronn I Jon Targaryen king of the North give the judgement of mercy. Though you are not innocent of the crime but you did not go through with the crime in which you were ordered by Cersie Baratheon known as the queen of the six Kingdoms your queen. Your life will be spared but you will remain in the cells until the night’s watch is rebuilt or until we decide of another way for one to be punished in the means of mercy. Take him back to the cells.” Jon said as his cousins give another nod to agree as he looks to Jamie as he gave a nod as well.

Daenerys looks at Jorah as he explains the rule of mercy was asked and given as Jamie nor Arya disputed with the plead.

The lords walked around agreeing with their king as Bronn was lead back to the cells. Arya walks up to Tyrion to give him a slight nod to follow her as he looks around to do so.

“My lady i want to thank you for your honesty at the trial. Is there a chance i will know what will happen to him once the king has decided his punishment?” Tyrion asked as Arya turns to stand against a wall in the hall.

“I will let you know when the king decides. I am curious to know how you were in a position to kill a man with a shield. Was this also at the battle of Blackwater Bay?” She asked with a smirk on her face as Tyrion shakes his head no to her as his expression changed to sadness.

“No,....my lady it was at the time your mother captured me as she thought i sent a man to kill your brother Bran. But i did not do it as i was explaining this to her as we were attacked by the mountain clan. Bronn same as Ser Rodrick, ...and your mother were there as she cut my ropes as I pushed her in between the rocks to keep her safe as they attacked us. I wanted to run but i didn’t as one found her in the rocks to try and harm her as i seen the shield to pick it up and started to hit his face until it was no more.” Tyrion said as he looks toward her glassy grey eyes.

“ I am thankful to you for this lord Tyrion. I truly mean it,...thank you.” Arya says as she felt a slight tear gather in her eye as she wipes it away.

“I will give you one favor for my mother when you need one of me,.. this is a promise i will not break. But i do need to ask something of you. Not for me but for many lives in the future. If there comes a time you see or know when innocent lives will be taken because of rage or revenge, i ask you to help protect those whom needs to be protected. Some feels the lives of low borns are not of value as i think everyone has a place in the worlds especially the innocents. I do believe you do to as what i have seen and heard today. I will leave you with this choice lord Tyrion,...as you could help protect and save many lives in the future.” Arya said as she gives him a slight nod to disappear down the hall as Grey Worm walks around the corner looking for him as it was time to leave Winterfell.

“Lord Tyrion the queen is asking for you as it is time to go.” Grey Worm said as Tyrion removes himself from the wall as there was no sight of Arya being there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will jump a little in time. I would also like to say thank you to the ones that reads my fics and for your comments. Not every person will agree with the creator choices but this is why we like your input of your thoughts. Good or bad thank you and for the ones who do enjoy this story thank you the most.


	22. Chapter 22

She is standing in their chambers with a few candles lit as the hearth had their room perfect with the heat as she sheds her gown. Myza made her a night gown from sheer lace as she puts it on to look at herself in the looking glass. With the light dancing around the dim room she could see her own breast as her hard nipples perked through the sheered laced garment as there was no hiding of her body from him when he walks in. 

They have enjoyed themselves in many ways but this will be the first time he will take her as she lets her hair down to flow on her back as she hears him enter their rooms.

He looks to her as she was breath taking seeing her frame through the sheer garment got him aroused instantly as her long hair flowed down her back as it layered to her beautiful face. 

She walks over to him as he was undressing wasting no time as he kept his eyes on her. She would use her finger as he followed the evil digit as it enters her mouth to slide on her bottom lip as she moves it over her breast. She likes to tease him so as he found it arousing. 

She stops his movements as he was left with his small cloth as she licks her lips to back herself up against the grey stone wall as he watched that evil digit enter her mouth again as she sucks on it. She takes her other hand to raise her gown showing him her bare legs as the she pulls her finger from her wet mouth to place it between her legs as she closes her eyes to tilt her head on the stone wall.

He watches as he feels himself harden even more as her finger enters her pure warmth of heaven as he sees the motions of her hand as the gown let it all be seen as she gives a slight moan as she sticks her breast out in arching herself from the wall.

He watches as he removes his small cloth as his hardness was obvious as he walks toward her to kneel as he starts kissing her thighs to move up gradually meeting with her finger as he watches closely as the one finger is inside of her as he sees her wetness coated on it as he takes his long tongue to taste her sweetness as she brings it out before putting it back in side of her. 

It didn’t take long as he took over with his tongue as her moans were making him lick harder as her hand was keeping his head in the place she most desires as he taste her pleasure as it was covering his tongue and face. 

He felt her going limp against the wall as he stood to start kissing her lips as he removes her gown to pick her up to carry her to their bed. 

He lays on top of her as his mouth goes to her lips, neck as he spreads her legs apart to place himself between them as he takes a breast as he feels her hand to bring him closer to her as she takes his face to start sucking on his tongue. 

His fingers slide between them as he takes her wetness to rub her nub as her moans were music to his ears as he positions his cock to her heated entrance. She looks into his eyes as he enters with the expression on his own face he could not hide as her tightness was something he was unprepared for as her warmth was amazing as he slides in deeper as he felt her nails dig into his shoulders as she holds her breath as he pushes through to pause as she reopens her eyes to breath again. 

She was dripping wet as her muscles worked him hard as he did everything he could to control himself from spilling to soon. She wraps her toned legs around his waist as he thrust himself inside of her as her moans would get louder as he would get deeper and go harder. 

He takes her lips as he sees her hand goes down to start touching her own breast as he places his tongue on her hard nipples as she moves her fingers on top of them. He watches as her hand slides between them as she touches her nub as he felt his cock stiffen even more as his hips betray him to move harder and faster as her finger works herself up as he is inside of her. 

She arches her back as she calls his name like a whisper as her head is leaning back with her eyes closed as he looks down toward her hand as it moves with his hips. He feels his self getting closer as he takes her nipple into his mouth as he wraps his arms around her to go deep with each thrust as she had teased him to long as he feels it building, reaching his shaft, it has climbed to the head of his cock as he holds on to hear his name again as he does, she tightens as he feels her release with his name on her lips as he lets his seed burst deep inside of her as he lets a growl of pleasure escape him as he keeps thrusting to drain himself as he feels her tightness milking him dry.

She was breathing hard as he was as they both look at one another to kiss each other with passion. 

“I love you.” They said it together at the same time for the first time.

They both smiled as Jon stays on top of her as she plays with his curls. 

She takes her finger tips to glide them on his chest as her feet start to rub his arse. He smiles to kiss her lips. As he removes some hair from her grey eyes.

“You must give me a few minutes love,...we can do this all night if you like but i don’t want to hurt you.” Jon said as he kissed her as she smiles to him.

“I want to try a few things that i have seen in some books, can we, try some of them as it is our wedding night?” She asked as she caressed his chest.

“We can. Tell me what interest you so i will know and keep this in mind through the night so we don’t need to rush.” He said as he seen her cheeks go a little red as he smiled.

“There was one were the girl was on her knees, one she was on top of the man. I seen one were she was sitting backwards on top of a man,...i don’t know how that one would work.” She said looking to Jon as he smiles to her.

“We will find out my love. Anything else?” He asked as he started kissing her neck as her feet was rubbing his arse.

“There was one against a wall, in a chair. Does it really feel different when one try’s theses ways?” She asked as he looks to her.

“You will be the one to tell me. And in time i am sure we will discover other things with each other as we don’t need to do all them tonight as we have the rest of lives to enjoy one another my love. As i think i would like to see how you can ride.” He said as he reposition them as Arya is on top of him as he starts to fondle her breast and nub.

“So we shall begin,...I like this as you didn’t make me wait to long to be ready again.” She said as she smiles to him to bend down as to take his lips as she felt his hands grab her arse as she was feeling him getting hard again.

Xxxx

Varys was watching everyone carefully as he didn’t like or approve what was going to happen. He once believed in Daenerys when she freed the slaves and gave them a choice to leave on their own or stay with her. But he soon found out it was a game to her as she did feel for them as long as it would make her powerful in the long run. 

He was out near the shore where lord Gendry was walking up to the castle as he was enjoying the view as the sun was setting. 

“Lord Gendry,...i hear you will be leaving us soon,...how was your stay?” Varys asked as the young lord gave a brief smile to stop to give his answer.

“It was different my lord. The people here are different than the ones in the north. And the ones from Kings Landing as well.” Lord Gendry states as he walks with Varys back toward the castle.

“Each place you visit will be as it reflects on the one who rules the lands. You have your lords than comes a queen or king to rule over us all.” Varys said as Gendry nods to this as Varys stops to speak again.

“Lord Gendry, what is your opinion of a good ruler?” Varys asked as he holds his hands together waiting for Gendry to answer.

“One to be honest. One who cares for all the people not just the wealthy lords but the poor as well. Growing up in Kings Landing it was hard. Many nights going to bed so hungry but the king or queen would not feed the people, but then you would hear about a ball or feast happening. To watch small children die on the streets because of hunger was not a pretty sight as i won’t let this happen at Storm’s End.” Gendry said as he shakes his head.

“Your lands will be lucky to have you than my lord.” Varys said with a gentle smile.

“The ones that are lucky are the people in the north as they have a great king. A man that would do anything to keep them safe. Did you know that his grace didn’t ask for anything in return as he housed and fed thousands of people. He sent hundreds to the Vale to keep them safe. It didn’t matter if you were noble or low born. He pushed aside old wounds to gather men to fight for humanity. I mean the Freys that killed his cousin, Jamie Lannister he caused lord Bran to be in the moving chair the rest of his life. His people are the lucky ones.” Gendry said as Varys smiled to him once again.

“I agree with you lord Gendry, his people are in deed the lucky ones. But some say the same of Daenerys as she and Jon will need to decided with the seven kingdoms and the lords who will rule Westeros, once Cersie is removed from the Iron Throne.” He said as they began to walk again.

“What is there to decide on? Jon is the heir, not Daenerys.” Gendry said as Varys looks to him.

“You are a young lord Gendry. Be careful of who say such things to as one may think you have already made your choice on a king instead of a queen to rule seven kingdoms.” Varys said.

“I have lord Varys, and i don’t plan on changing my mind. Is this the reason why i was asked here? To go against my king?” He asked looking puzzled as a frown appeared on his face.

“I am sure you know the answer you seek my lord. But the feast tonight should be interesting as if i was you i would talk less and listen more. Stay focused on what is happening around you and learn the ways of persuasion my lord.” Varys said as they reached the castle to enter.

Xxxx

Tyrion is standing in the shadows as Daenerys and Jorah talk over matters of words being spread at Dragonstone of her nephew the king of the north. He has helped many lords rebuild their homes, made agreements with lords in ways to make the lands prosper in moons to come as the weather their was changing as the coldness was turning into warmth. The north was still cold but not as harsh as before the long night.

“My queen the men are not ready as we still have to many wounded to invade Kings Landing. You agreed with your nephew to wait for six moons.” Jorah said as he walks the floor in the council room.

“I can not just sit and wait as Cersie’s army grows and gets stronger. If i take my dragons we can open a wall for the men to enter without them suspecting my arrival with our ships. I will take a few lives as this what happens in war. They will not be able to fix the wall before we arrive in a few moons.” Daenerys said as she looks out toward the sea.

“This will kill more than a few,...these people your talking about are innocent. Common folks trying to survive as this part your wanting to evade is where the poor live, women and children.” Jorah said as he points to the map on the table.

“Yes, but it will also weaken her and my army will not suffer from this attack. These people choose to live there as they say she is their queen. This will also give them away out of Kings Landing to chose another queen. If they decide to stay they will perish with their queen, i will not take no prisoners this time same as the battle we went to High Garden. One chance to bend the knee or to face Drogon.” Daenerys said as Jorah just stands there looking at her and trying to talk some sense to his queen.

“This is settled Jorah, i want to speak to Tyrion, lord Gendry, Varys and Sansa. They know the layout of Kings Landing and the city. Bring them to me as we will decide when i will leave.” Daenerys said as she turns her back toward Jorah.

Xxxx

Tyrion was walking with Daenerys toward the cliffs as he was trying to talk her out of this madness but she will do as she pleases as she was going to take the dragons out this morning. She had over heard Loras telling Sansa about how Jon and Arya was good together. The king of the north was being praised throughout many lands as words reached them from Dorn, Kings Landing, Bravos, and now Dragonstone it self. Her own men was praising him as he fought the Night King as stories were told of the she wolf as well as many seen that night. 

She went to where Drogon is waiting for her as she stands to look in the sky for Rhaegal as he was not around.

“My queen,...the other dragon is gone again. He disappears a few days at a time, but he does come back. We searched around as he is no where on the island as he flys north during the night one man said as he seen him.” One of her Dothraki men said.

“He is probably hunting as this island is small compared to other lands to hunt. He will return as i am his mother and he will not leave me for to long. That will be all.” She excused the man as she climbs on Drogon as Tyrion stands there to watch her leave. 

Xxxx

Arya was training in the yard as she sees Jon next to Bran and Davos as he was watching her. He has been gone a few days as Rhaegal flew in so Jon takes him out to be alone with him to learn ways to guide him through the skies, move within the trees and so on to control his moves. She looks to him as he is so handsome with his dark beard as he has his hair pulled back in a man’s bun. 

They were happy as the people as laughter was heard daily through out the castle and grounds. Everyone has returned to their homes as the wounded were days away of being healed enough to return as well. 

She was up against Brienne as she was so good and strong and Arya liked to train with her as she didn’t go easy on her like some of the other men. 

She looks up toward the balcony again as he smiles toward her as he pushes Bran inside. ‘Duty calls’ she tells herself as Brienne wins this match.

She gave him some time to catch up as he was in his solar as she walks in to close and lock the door as he was busy at his wooden desk.

“I was told you lost.” He said with a grin.

“Someone distracted me and now he must pay for this.” She said as she walks over to him as she is wearing a dress as she changed for the day. 

He looks up from the desk as he sees her pull up her skirt to sit on his lap as she starts to kiss him with want as he returns with need. He feels her hand starting to stroke his cock as he unlaces his breeches as she makes him hard quickly. 

“Tormund will be here soon my loves,...i will take care of your needs better tonight but i will not refuse you now, ..it will be quick and I am sorry for this.” He said as he kisses her to feel she wasn’t wearing her bottom small cloth as he feels her putting him inside of her tight nest as she holds her mouth open to take him as he helps to bring her down on his hardness.

She rides him hard in his chair as she sucks on his tongue as he feels her tightness as her hips sways with perfection as she knows how he likes it. He keeps his hands on her hips to help force her down on his long hard cock as she can not keep quite as her little nub rubs against him as he feels her moisture leaking from her as he brings her down harder on his shaft as she begins to work her muscles. 

“Arya,...gods Arya i can’t hold it.” He says as he brings her lips in for a deep hard kiss as she wraps her arms around him as he thrusts hard into her to spill deeply inside of her. He keeps her on his lap as he kisses her lips gently taking her tongue as they danced around as she started to moves her hips again as he wasn’t soft yet. 

“Arya,...some one will come in.” He said as he felt her moving her hips as his cock decides to get harder as his mind tells him of his duties.

“Lay me over your desk and take me hard. I need more before i leave you as i am part of your duties as well my grace.” She said as she stood to lay over his desk as this turned him on evan more as he could not refuse her as he did as his wife commands. He has her over his desk as the sound and smell of sex was filling his solar as he leans over her back to take those sweet lips as he pumps into her with long strides as each thrust of his hips she would moan. 

“Harder,...oh Jon,...harder.”she would whisper as this was what he was waiting to hear as he thrust a few more times to feel her wetness cover his cock as he spills once again inside of her as now he was laying on her back as he felt himself soften as she turns to kiss his lips.

“Are you pleased my queen?” He said as they fixed themselves.

“Yes,...now you can attend to your other duties as i will see you this afternoon.” She said with a wide smile.

Jon watches as she leaves his solar to see Tormund outside the door with a smile on his face.

“You know,..the she wolf is not quiet Crow.” Tormund says as he laughs walking into the solar.

“Lets not talk about my wife’s pleasures or i will not be able to get much done today.” Jon said with a grin as he was slightly embarrassed as they were caught making love in his solar.

He sat in his chair as this was going to be hard as he could smell her in his solar as he keeps a smile on his face.

Xxxx

Jeyne walks up to Arya as she gave her a scroll. Arya sat down with a smile plastered on her face as she reads who it was from. ‘Dragonstone,..lord Tyrion Lannister.’;

‘Lady Arya Stark,

I write to you of a promise that was given to me in trust on your behalf. Words that were spoken once have been heard as it will be known like Twin babes. A few disagree with the thought of such but our hands are tied. I remember you finding a way of freedom once as i wish so others could do the same as you once did long ago. Fire burns my lady, along with lands, homes, and thousands of people. Ice is water in a stronger form as this will put out fire. Storms brew, Gardens grow in another field, Iron still holds, Sun shines on it’s own, Cities spread like winter snows,..but the Ice changes into water as it flows through many lands combining the growth of one to be the one and only source of survival once again as the seas as it surrounds the lands. I and a few agree with the flow of the water as it has reached farther out past our lands and into many rivers and streams. But the flames grows into a wildness as it will turn anything in its path into ashes no matter how much innocents lies in between as it is known of the Green misty clouds that also has a path the same as the flames. A man who can walk on water can be trusted as the Storms guides his path to the Icy waters. The lonely Rock is planted in the ground as the other Rock can use a Pebble for the water to flow in the right direction. A choice has been made as the Twin babes travels in pairs of two as the Storms brings another as it’s arrival will be soon. I hope we still understand the meaning of a promise and choices we make as it is you i hope can bring the Ice and water to the lands that now needs your help to live and grow as many hope and believe can be done.

Lord Tyrion Lannister,

Hand of the Queen.’

Arya finished reading the scroll as she went over it again. This was much for her to take in as they both would disguise their words so others if over heard their conversation could not put it together. She needs to see Jon and Bran as the dragon queen was getting ready to burn down Kings Landing. 

‘She thinks of the words as he said as a lonely Rock is planted in the ground. He will sacrifice himself to save others, as he did for my mother. I will keep my promise and do what i can to help in getting away from that woman.’ She tells herself as she heads to Jon’s solar once again.


	23. Chapter 23

Daenerys was looking out toward the seas thinking about everything she was told as a child from her brother Viserys, remembering everything that was theirs and taken away from them because of her brother Rhaegar and his love for a woman. 

She traveled all this way knowing Westeros was hers and she would be loved by the people. But now it seems everything has changed. The people love her nephew Jon Targaryen and his wife Arya. 

‘He married her, i pleaded with him. I warned him about what i wanted. But he still chose her.’ Daenerys tells herself as she holds the letter that Sansa left in her room after the Tyrells left to travel back to High Garden. 

‘Jon would always protect Arya first no matter the cost of my mother’s wrath.’ 

‘They were always closer than any of us when we were children.’

‘He will do anything for Arya, he always had, and he always will.’ She rethinks what Sansa had told her of Arya and Jon in the past.

She walks down to a room where Grey Worm is going over some plans as she looks to him to follow her.

“I need you to do something for me. Only take a few men with you. You will need a few horses and a change of clothes. Tell no one not even the men you take of this,..you will leave within the hour and Grey Worm,...i need you to be quick about this and not to be seen by anyone.” Daenerys said as Grey Worm nods to follow her down the hall.

Xxxx

Arya was getting very annoyed as Jamie was getting the better of her even though he was an older man. 

“I thought when one was old they get slower?” She yells when she felt his blade hit her back.

“We do your grace, but not in everything. I have been using my sword longer than your name days, meaning i get better.” He said as she frowns to turn quickly to strike as he once again blocks her move.

“I see,..you get slower in the bed as Brienne must do all the work.” She said as Jamie looks to her confused as she took advantage of this to knock his sword from his hand to lay hers against his throat.

“Yes! I win.” She said with a wide smile.

“That was not winning.” He said looking at her still confused with her words.

“Get use to it Ser Jamie, she doesn’t always play fare. She likes to win at everything.” Jon said as he walks over to them in the training yard.

“Until next time your grace.” Jamie said as he excuses himself to leave the two alone.

“That comment was not fare has he had you beat.” Jon said as he brings her closer to him to take her lips.

“A win is a win your grace. You must be prepared for everything as you once told me.” She said with a smile.

“I need to leave for a few days before i head toward Kings Landing. I need to check out the lands at Hornwood.” He said as she looks up to him. She didn’t want him to go so soon.

“I can do this as i know the way. We can travel together before you go to Kings landing.” She said with sad eyes as he takes his finger to lift her chin up so she will look at him.

“Then you would be traveling back alone. I don’t want that as i would not think clearing when i was in Kings Landing.” He said as he wraps his harms around her.

“Jon, i would not be alone and you know this. I could take Jamie with me and Brienne. Evan the Hound would go. Please,...you would be gone to long.” She said with her grey eyes looking up to him as he kisses her sweet lips. 

“Then get ready as we will leave in a few hours. We are bringing the wolves with us as i can keep my eye on you through Ghost.” He said as he lets her go to pack.

Xxxx

They were laying in their tent as the wolves were hunting when he brought her on top of him, he was going to take her for the third time that night. He was going to fly Rhaegal to Storm’s End as lord Gendry needed to speak with him before he went to Kings Landing.

“I love you.” He tells her as he puts him self inside of her warmth. Every time they are together her tightness surprises him as she fits like a glove snugged to his skin. He always wants her, to feel her skin her warmth, the scent of her makes him aroused alone itself. 

He puts his hands on her small hips to help her movements. She looks into his eyes with her hands on his chest with her rising up slowing with her tight walls of her sex snug against his hard shaft coming close to his tip as she slides back down with her hips in a slow motion. 

She is taking her time to feel his length inside her so he begins to rub her nub as this causes his she wolf to move faster losing her concentration of teasing him, with his viscous mouth taking her hard nipples to suck them like a babe. 

“Jon,...harder Jon.” She moans as he plays with her nub even more, sucking her breast as he could feel her wetness coming along with her tight walls, he takes both of his hands to put on her hips to thrust in her harder as she likes it when he goes deeper. 

“Jon,...oh Jon,...” he hears as she stiffens to release herself as he thrusts harder to join in with the explosion of pleasure they created together. He brings her to his chest as he is still inside of her warm nest as he can’t stop himself from kissing her sweet lips with passion. 

“I love you.” She tells him with a warm and gentle smile as he replies the same in return as he brings her over to lay next him. 

Xxxx

She looks up into the morning sky as Jon waves down to her as the wolves were by her side. She didn’t get much sleep last night the thought of her husband going alone to Kings Landing was making her stomach turn with worries. He will be up against Cersie and Daenerys, but Bran assured her he would be fine. 

They began to pack up their small camp as Hornwood was in good hands with the new lord Jon had appointed, the people seemed pleased. 

“The king said we should travel through here until we reached the river near the small village. He said it was around six hours down this road.” Podrick said as he held out the orders of the king.

“We know Podrick. We will stay over night at the fishing village. The same one we stayed before arriving to Hornwood.” Brienne said as Arya giggled. She knew Jon drilled this into his head before he left them.

“I am just following orders my lady as my king commands.” He said as he rode up front to lead them out as the Hound shakes his head to point to Arya to follow the young knight.

When they finally arrived to the river village many boats had docked with their catch as the smell of fish was everywhere. Arya went outside with Brienne as they refused to sleep inside the inn with that smell as it made their stomachs turn. Evan the Hound had to lay his hand across his nose to hide the stench. 

“We will make camp over there near the river bend. Ghost and Nymeria will be able to hunt in the woods.” Arya said as they all agreed.

“There are many ships up the river. This explains all the boats down here.” The Hound said as he walks around looking at his surroundings.

“The rivers are no longer frozen with ice. So many can trade here to make coins for other provisions they need. I would come this far when i lived in the Gift. They also travel to other villages and towns that are near. This many ships are not uncommon,..stop worrying.” Arya said as she helps set up her tent.

“Your grace,..should i sleep in your tent tonight?” Asked Brienne as Jamie turns to took at the two women.

Arya smiles remembering what she had told him at Winterfell. 

“No,.. i will have the wolves with me. But we can share our meals together, do not worry Ser Jamie i was only jesting you before to get the win.” She said as he frowns to her as she smiles. Brienne looks confused as she looks to the both of them.

“Like i said before your grace that was not a win.” Jamie said as she giggles more.

Xxxx

Arya was turning over in her bed when something woke her. Something was feeling off as she put on her boots to step outside her tent. She heard a thud as she looks into the darkness as her guard wasn’t at her tent. She went back inside to grab Needle as she carries it in her hand to step quietly out side again to look for another guard as she seen no one around. 

Nymeria and Ghost were still hunting as she walks toward the Hound, he is sleeping as she bends down to wake him.

“Hound,..shh. All the guards are gone. Something is not right.” She whispers as he gets up slowly to place her behind him. They walk over to where Jamie, Brienne and Podrick are sleeping when she sees a pair of feet laying next to a abandon tent. 

The Hound checks on the man to see something in his neck.

“Darts,...he is still alive but out. It must be on the darts.” He said as he stands to wake the others as the three where in two other tents.

They walk out the tent as the five start looking around when a whistling noise comes close as they watch Podrick fall to his knees as he was clenching to his neck then he slumps over.

“Nymeria!!! Ghost!!!” She screams as the four of them ran to the tree line as they could not fight against what they don’t see and bloody darts.

“Where are they i can’t see them?” Asked Jamie as they hide behind some trees.

“Who are they and what do they want?” Asked Arya as she hears the brush moving behind her as she instantly draws her sword to come in contact with a mask man. 

Jamie turns to stab another as a few more came from behind them as Brienne had killed one when the whistling noise was coming again.

“Arya run!!! Jamie yells as he sees Brienne go down as a large flash of white jumps in between the Hound and Arya as Nymeria attacks a man with her wide jaws around his neck. 

The three start running toward the camp as several whistles were passing by them as she turns to see Ghost fall to the ground with four dead bodies beside him.

“Ghost, ohh no!” She yells as the Hound has her by the hand as he felt the darts hit his neck.

He tries to stand as two more hits him as he turns to look at Arya as Nymeria attacks another man when the darts fly in again to put the wolf down as it took several same as Ghost. 

Jamie stands beside her as they both have their swords drawn. 

They look around as they were surrounded by masked men. Jamie looks to her as she gives him a nod as they both dropped their swords. 

The stick in the neck was quick as everything faded into darkest, blurry, fainting away as she heard, “the queen will be waiting lets hurry.” One said.

“What about him?” Another asked.

“Bring him to,..she will like this surprise.” The other said as everything went black.

Xxxx

Jon was with Varys and Gendry as they were explaining what had happen on Dragonstone.

“Your grace, she was trying her best to persuade me to call her queen and to go against you.” Gendry said as they sat in his solar.

“Your grace,..much has changed with Daenerys. Her own people are starting to praise you. Not many know this but they can leave when ever they want to start a new life, as she has told each and everyone of them. But after they do it seems Drogon is taken out for a morning ride the next day. This has happened before as i didn’t put it together. I know this did occur as one of my birds were following the group of fifty,...he seen Daenerys riding Drogon as she flew over them to burn them to ashes as they were heading back to Winterfell.” Varys said as Jon looks to him as Gendry speaks. 

“She ask for my men and loyalty to her when she takes Kings Landing. I never said yes or did I bend the knee,...but we did sleep together a few times as she thinks this was my answer.” Gendry said as Jon nods knowing how persistent his aunt could be on getting what she wants.

“What about the Gardens, Sun, Twins, Iron, and Cities? What do you know of this?” Jon asked as he looks to Varys.

“Highgarden is having second thoughts on a queen as i did over hear Loras telling lady Olenna about how Daenerys was using Sansa to get information on the north. But don’t be alarm your grace she was a child the last she was there,..much has changed. Dorne is still the same not with anyone, they will respect the one who will rule and no more. Lord Walder Frey has bent the knee to Daenerys as she has sworn to find half his children wives and husbands. She will also give him Harrenhal after she takes the Iron Throne. He will send his men and sons to Kings Landing when she calls for them. The Iron Islands are with Daenerys, you already knew this, but the words of your protection over your lands and people have spread across the seas to the Free Cities, your grace. Words have traveled far and wide as many calls your name as the King of the Seven Kingdoms.” Varys said as Jon looks to him a little surprised on the last part.

“Daenerys received a few scrolls stating many houses would not bend to her as you are their king. She has changed as she is furious with this and has decided to go to Kings Landing to open a wall so large they could not possible fix it by the time the battle starts so when her men are healed she will call her new banners as they will take Kings Landing without the north.” Gendry tells him as Jon has a frown on his head as he stands to walk around the solar.

“I received words she was going to Kings Landing because Cersie destroyed some of her fleet that were sailing to close. Is this not true?” He asked the two lords.

“This did happen but she chose to test the waters as she failed your grace. Cersie will always be ready for most surprises. She will show her strength and power through Drogon on the ones that will not bend the knee to her. The innocent ones in Kings Landing will pay the price because that is their home. She said they had a chance to bend the knee to her but chose to stay with Cersie instead so they are all disposable your grace.” Varys says as Jon holds his hand to his head thinking about everything he has heard.

“Do you know about the green cloud of Mist?” Jon asked as Varys nods to him.

“Cersie has it stored all over Kings Landing. It is called Wild Fire. When it is disturbed or a spark is to close it will explode taking everything in its path along with it. Who ever wins the Iron Throne will rule over ruins as the capital will be mostly in ashes, then there are the two dragons that will cause destruction on their own. This is why lord Tyrion asked for lady Arya to help them in the same way she had fled the city many years ago, your grace. To give them a chance to live as you did for your people of the north.” Varys said with pleading eyes.

“Arya is my wife, we married a moon ago. We had a small northern wedding as this was not a time for a grand celebration. It was no secret as we have been busy rebuilding the north and the wounded needed tending. I am surprised Sansa didn’t mention it to Daenerys as she was told about the marriage.” Jon said as he walks out toward a small balcony of the solar to get some air.

“Your grace stay the night as you can travel in the morrow. Daenerys will be at Kings Landing in a few more days the last that we heard of her plans.” Gendry said as Jon looks to him to agree.

Xxxx

Bran was a sleep when he awoke to loud howling in the night. The castle was alert as Davos and Tormund went to his rooms and Rickon came shortly after. The wolves were gathering around as the sorrow was heard in the howls they were singing. They would not stop as it kept getting louder as the entire castle was awake and worried.

Men gathered on the outer walls to see wolves in the distance as Davos pushed Bran near to see them for himself. 

“What has happened? Why are they here?” Asked Rickon.

“Something is wrong with the She Wolf. Davos help me gather some men. That there is cries not a warning.” Tormund said as he looks to Bran.

“Take me the Godswood,...i need to see what has happened.” Bran said as Rickon stays at his side as Sam takes him to the Godswood.

When he is there the howls grew more in the distance as echoing was all around. It was not a howl of anger or death but sorrow, lost of one with love. It was one full of cries as the howls were begging for help to find another. 

Bran slips into the past as he touches the tree, he starts when they left Winterfell as he travels fast through the time. He sees Jon on Rhaegal as he waves to Arya as she had a slight tear in her eye as he moves forwards again.

They stopped at a village as they were laughing and eating their meals. He sees Ghost and Nymeria. Looks around and there was Arya, the Hound, Podrick, Jamie and Brienne. The twenty men were there as they were standing guard. He goes forward a few hours as he stops on a vision of hearing Jamie yelling for Arya to run. He hears whistling noises coming from the trees as he sees Ghost jumping from the darkness to take a masked man’s head into his mouth as the Hound grabs Arya’s hand to run toward the camp.

Arya yell’s Ghost’s name as he falls toward the ground as flying darts are sticking into him to lay him down. He seen many darts in the white wolf as he sees the Hound trying to fight to get Arya to safety as he was hit with three as he fell to the ground. 

Nymeria has killed a few as she try’s to reach Arya as she was also hit several times she soon closed her eyes with no movements. 

Bran watches as Arya and Jamie stand together as they were surrounded with men wearing mask. He seen his sister give a nod to Jamie as they both laid down the swords as they both dropped to the ground.

Bran waits a few minutes to her ‘the queen will be waiting lets hurry, what about him? Bring him to, she will like this surprise.’ He opens his eyes to look at Sam and Rickon.

“They have our queen, and Jamie Lannister.” Bran spoke as Sam looks to him as the wolves continued to howl.

“Who has her?” Rickon asked as he was getting angry.

“One of the two Queens.” Bran said trying to hide his emotions.


	24. Chapter 24

Jamie woke next to Arya as she was laying on the wet dark floor same as he. He felt movement as he knew they were on a ship. He could hear the waves hitting the sides as the splashes of water would pound against the ship roughly. 

They were both chained to a beam in the middle of the floor as he seen crates, and provisions stored around them. The darkness was everywhere until the moons glow shown through an open window. He could hear voices, the stomping of feet above them, but he could not make out the words as he was still a bit dizzy from the darts.

As he observed their surroundings his mind drifts to Brienne wondering if she is fine same as the others that were left behind. He lays his hand on Arya’s neck to feel for a pulse as he found one to pull her over to him to lay her head on his lap to get it off the wet dirty floor.

She starts to stir as Jamie speaks to her as she begins to raise her head. She looks around as the swift movements of the ship was throwing her small frame back and forth as Jamie pulls her closer to him so she could find some sturdiness. 

“Where are we?” She asked as she holds her head feeling dizzy and confused.

“On a ship, i do not know to where. Two guesses though. Want to go first?” He asked as she turns to look at him.

“The queen was what i heard, but which one?” She holds her stomach and try’s to sit up against the beam as water came in from that window above them.

“We are fucked one way or the other. Daenerys will kill me on the spot, so i will be no help to you. Cersie will more than likely make me suffer and put me in the dungeons so once again i will not be able to help you.” Jamie said as he sits up straighter against the beam.

“So you will be dead and what of me a bargaining mare between a so called queen and the king of the north. I do not want the north to fight for us. I am not worth the death of so many men.” She said as she looks around the room they are in trying to see what is around them.

“We need to stay alive and listen to learn what they want. To see everything we can to find out away to get out when we dock. Your grace,...this will be hard, dangerous, and scary. But we must not let them see this in our eyes or hear it in our voices as this will give them more leverage over us. When we dock there is a chance they will separate us, or kill me on the spot. No matter what happens or what you see,..fight to stay alive,...everyday,...no matter what happens. Do we agree?” Jamie looks to her to ask as she to looks at him.

“I agree. But if there is a chance one of us can escape,...do we help the other or run for our freedom?” She looks to him to ask as he sees her wheels turning in that wolf head of hers.

“We will know that answer if and when one of us escape.” Jamie said as she nods to him.

Xxxx

Bran was on the high wall looking over it as the wolves were still howling as more had shown up. Day was near as the rising of the early sun was being seen as Tormund and Davos gathered some men to look for the others and try to find the queen of the north.

“Davos you stay here with the young lords or the Crow will have my arse. We will send word as soon as we can Bran.” Tormund said as they mounted on some horses as Bran looks down to the men from the high wall.

“What of the wolves? Do you think they will let them pass?” Asked Davos looking to Bran.

“They will, some will follow you to show you a path as the others will stay. When you find Ghost and Nymeria they will control the wolves for awhile until Arya is found and brought back to the north. She has a connection to them since the Long Night.” Bran said as the iron gates were opened as the men slowly went out to begin their travels. 

The wolves split apart to make a path as the men headed toward Hornwood. Davos and Rickon watched along with several others as a group of hundred wolves or so followed the men. 

“Have you seen her, our sister? Do you know where she has been taken?” Asked Rickon as they both watched the men leave Winterfell.

“No,...she has disappeared from the north. I have eyes looking for her but i have not found her yet. It takes much time to track these events and i need to know who has her and where she is heading. With out this i am lost.” Bran said as Davos looks to him to speak.

“How did you find her before?” Davos asked.

“I came across her when i seen our father beheaded. She caught my eye in the crowd as she was sitting on the statue of Baylor the Blessed. I followed her as it took time until i seen her fall over the cliff into the river. I watched as there was a lot of blood and no movements from her as i thought she was dead. When we heard about the girl with wolf blood looking like our aunt Lyanna, i went back to where i seen her fall as it took days to see what happened to her after that and where she was when she opened her eyes to not remember anything.” Bran said as he looks to Davos.

“This gift you have is not always simple i take it.” Davos said as Bran agreed with him.

“Not always Ser Davos.” Bran said as he motions to be taken back inside the castle.

Xxxx

Jon left Storm’s End early the next morning as Daenerys was to arrive that afternoon to burn part of Kings Landing to gain their respect and loyalty. 

When he arrived near the city high in the sky he was shocked to see smoke rising into the sky as she had already been there to kill many innocents. There was a hill top in the distance as he landed to see everything as he sat on Rhaegal. He could smell burned flesh, hear the cries of many, the destruction in the wall was huge. The third of Kings Landing was gone. He seen some men approaching the hill as they had a cart with burned bodies as he seen some children wrapped in rags as the flesh must have burned as blood and ooze was seeping through the old dirty rags.

“You there, ..i am not here to hurt you. Tell me when this happened?” Jon asked as the men were startled as they went to their knees when they seen a man on a dragon.

“Last night. A dragon came late in the night. Killed hundreds my lord. Please,...these are only children as i have nothing for their pain here as i have no coins to give to the maesters to help heal them or stop the pain.” The man said as the children were weeping as a few were in tears holding their wounds.

Jon reaches in his cloak to pull out some coins to walk over to the man to hand him the coins. 

“Go and take them to safety. Do not return here. Tell others to leave when you can as it is not safe in Kings Landing. A war is coming between Cersie your queen and the queen of dragons.” Jon said as he walks back toward Rhaegal.

“My lord,...your name please so i can spread the word.” The man said as he looks to Jon.

“The king of the North,..Jon Targaryen.” He said as the old man was shocked as rumors of the king of the north has reached Kings Landing, the ways he saved his people and cared for them.

“Your grace,...i beg your forgiveness,...i did not know who you were.” The man said as he bends to show respect to Jon.

“There is no need or the time for this. Please do as i said to try and save many as you can. Head to Storm’s End as i will send word to lord Gendry Baratheon who is a good and honorable man. Now go.” Jon said as he mounts Rhaegal to take off into the sky to head north.

Xxxx

The Hound was at the river looking at the ships that stilled remained. He was looking for the ones that were gone to remember which ones they were as he knew his queen was on one of them.

Nymeria and Ghost was at the shore as they knew Arya was also on a ship as her smell and bond told them so.

“The wolves know she is on a ship. We need to get to a ship to find out which one she is on?” The Hound roared with anger.

“We need to go back to Winterfell. Lord Bran can tell us something. If we take a ship we could go in the wrong direction and not find her.” Brienne said in a tone herself.

“Podrick,....check on the men and see if we are ready to head back to Winterfell.” She said as she held her head.

“They are ready to travel fast. A raven has been sent to lord Bran. One of the men found their swords. Neither one of them are wearing their furs in this weather.” Podrick said as some men were running their way.

“Wolves! Wolves are coming,...hundreds!” A man yelled as people were running to the village.

“Ghost,...Nymeria.” Brienne said to the wolves as they turned to step in front of the three as the wolves stopped in their tracks to start a cry as they looked out to the river.

The cries were heard as they faced the waters with a sorrow of a broken heart as the three looks to one another. Nymeria and Ghost steps toward the wolves to share their remorse in the one who is missing in their pack as the connection is getting father away. 

“The She Wolf they morn. They are calling for her.” The Hound says as he turns to walk to his horse.

Xxxx

Jon was in the sky as the images of the destruction caused by Drogon and Daenerys was all he thought about as his anger was growing. He pushed Rhaegal to fly higher and harder to reach Winterfell. It was close to dark as he came up on his lands to see hundreds of dots in the snow. He comes down lower as the land surrounding the castle was covered in such dots as he flew lower to see hundreds of wolves maybe evan thousands as his heart began to sank in his chest. ‘Arya.’ He knew it was about her.

He lands as he sends Rhaegal off to rest near the cave he has found for his home when he is here at Winterfell. He picks up his speed to reach the castle as the sounds of crying wolves were heard as he walks into his solar to find Bran, Rickon, and Davos.

“What has happened?” He demands as he rushed through wooden doors.

“Jon,..Jamie and Arya was taken. We do not know by who yet. I am trying to find them.” Bran said as everyone around heard the king roar with anger like they never heard before.

“How?” He asked as he slams both hands on his desk as Sam walks into the solar with a scroll.

“A raven lord Bran.” Sam said as he takes the scroll to read it out loud.

“Lord Bran,

We were attack in the middle of the night by men using darts covered in liquid that caused one to sleep for hours. They even got to the wolves as there were many. I am sorry to say they took our queen and Ser Jamie. We know they are on a ship but not which one as there was several docked. We are heading back to Winterfell we should arrive in three days.

Ser Podrick.”

“What have you seen Bran? Where is Arya? Is she alright?” Jon roars as everyone looks to the king in silence.

“She and Jamie were standing last after they took out the rest and the two wolves. Arya nods to Jamie as they both laid down their swords when the darts hit their necks. They were after Arya only. Until one recognized Ser Jamie and then they took him to. The only words spoken was,...we need to hurry the queen will be waiting. Another asked about Jamie and the reply was bring him to as it will be a surprise.” Bran said as Jon looks to every one in the room as Bran speaks again.

“They wore mask and different clothing to cover the entire body as i can not tell who they are. I have eyes searching as we speak. But i lost the sight of her when they entered the river.” Bran said as Jon rubs his hands over his face.

“The wolves,...how long have they been here like this,...howling like this. They are out there for miles as i seen them from the sky.” Jon asked as he looks to Bran and Davos.

“The night it happened. Two days now. The Long Night something happened to Arya as she warged into all of the wolves. It wasn’t just Ghost and Nymeria,...it was all the wolves as they are now a part of her. They feel her,.. sense her. She is gone from the north Jon,....she may be gone from Westeros as this is the reason they are acting like this. I do not know all the answers yet. You know how this works.” Bran said as Jon shook his head to try and calm himself down.

“Where is Tormund?” He asked.

“He left with some men to meet the others as the wolves let them pass and a few hundred or so followed them.” Davos said as Jon was not expecting that answer.

“As soon as you know who took her tell me. I will end this one way or another. Davos,.. have the men on guard at all times. Sam get the men healed and ready when the time comes. Let me know as soon as Tormund and the others arrive. I will send ravens to every lord of the north to look for our queen!” Jon gives the orders in a loud and demanding tone as everyone looks to their king to hurry to do their duties.

“Jon,...you need to eat and rest. Since you are here i can spend more time in the Godswood without interruptions,...we will find her.” Bran said as Rickon was taking his brother out of the solar.

“Bran,..please find her. Tell me something,...i can’t lose her again.” Jon said as he sits in his chair.

“We will find her, it will take some time but it will be done.” Bran said as he left Jon in the solar alone.

Xxxx

Words of the queen of the north was spread widely as no one heard or seen anything. The wolves stayed for a moon until they slowly left as Nymeria was gone with them. Jon was angry at everyone. His heart ached with sadness as it was hard to do his duties daily. Bran spent days and hours searching for Arya to come up empty everyday. 

Jon flew to Dragonstone to confront Daenerys about Kings Landing as the words got heated to the point swords were drawn against him until Daenerys had to step in to calm Grew Worm and the rest of her men down. 

He stayed a few weeks there trying to see if Daenerys had Arya and Jamie but he seen nothing or heard anything to believe she took them. Lord Tyrion was also on the look out for them both but he to had not seen or heard anything. 

Lord Varys had his little birds in Kings Landing as they searched all over to come up empty. It was if the two had vanished from the world.

It has been over two moons since he last seen her or held her in his arms. He knows she is alive as he can still feel her. He is in their chambers as he rolls to her side of the bed to grab her night shift as he holds it in his hands smelling her scent as he closes his eyes. ‘Where are you loves, please tell me.’ He says as he prays to the old gods to find her and bring her home to him.

Xxxx

Tyrion was walking the beach as he could not sleep. He was sitting against some large rocks when a commotion caused his attention as he turns to see what it was.

Men were caring something into the caves where the dragon glass was mined. He watched for awhile as when they came out they had nothing in their hands as the men turned and walked the opposite direction from where he was sitting. He thought it to be strange and wanted to know what it was they were doing in that cave.

“How can one be sick so much? We have been on land for a moon and your still sick.” Jamie said as he helps Arya as he holds her hair up from her mouth.

“Lets see,...we sit in our own piss and shit. Food we get very little. The dampness in here doesn’t help. And before i had never been on a ship before. Ohh, and you stink!” She said as she vomits again as she lays her head on his lap as they both were chained to a stoned wall as the movements were very short.

“I must say you are far from smelling like a rose yourself. But you need to get stronger, try to eat this.” Jamie said as she tried but she couldn’t as it made her sick again. 

“I can’t let me rest a little as i am not feeling well.” She said as she tries to bring her legs into a ball as she was cold.

They stayed that away for awhile as Jamie seen another light coming their way.

“Arya,...someone is here. Arya,..wake up.” He said as he nudged her.

“Who is it?” She asked as the light was flickering on the stone walls of the cave.

“We are about to find out.” Jamie said as a shadow appeared then stopped. They had already had their visit for the week as no one else would show up for another five days. 

“Who’s there? Show yourself you coward.” Arya said as Jamie looks to her.

“What if we don’t want them to show themselves,...ever think about that?” He asked as the voice spoke.

“Where are you?” Asked the voice of a man that sounds like an echo.

“Over here,..come closer toward the end of the cave.” Jamie said as Arya looks to him.

“And what was that, hhmm?” She asked wrinkling her brow.

The man came around the large rocks as Jamie was stunned.

“Tyrion! Oh gods. Tyrion over here!” Jamie said as he turns the torch around to see two people chained against the rocks.

“Jamie,..Arya... how are you here?” He asked as he rushed over to them.

“I take it we are at Dragonstone.” Arya said as she started to cough loudly.

“Yes, how long have you been here?” Tyrion asked as he looks to the both of them as he try’s to see if he can free them.

“Little over a moon here and another at sea. Can you get us out of here?” Jamie asked as Arya was weak as she laid her head on Jamie’s arm as Tyrion watched her.

“Not without a key. What is wrong with her?” Tyrion asked as he feels her head.

“She has a fever, she’s been sick every since they took us from the north. We barely eat or have much to drink. We need to get out of here and back to the north.” Jamie said as he looks to him.

“Daenerys will kill you if she knows you are here. Send words to Jon discretely so he knows where we are,..please Tyrion.” Arya said as Tyrion sees the bruises on both of their wrist. They both smell something awful as the shit and piss can’t not be ignored.

“I will do what i can. It may take a day or two but i will get you out of here.” Tyrion said as he stood as he looked to see what it would take to get the chains off from them.

“You will be coming with us when we leave. Go before you are seen.” Jamie said as the brothers look to one another.

Tyrion leaves to make his way to the castle acting like his normal self. When he reached his chambers the first thing he does is grab a scroll and ink.

Xxxx

Sam was reaching Jon’s solar as a raven came at first light as it was address to the king of the north. He nocks on the door as Jon said enter.

“A raven from lord Tyrion your grace. He said it was for your eyes only and important.” Sam said as Jon takes the scroll to unroll it to start reading.

‘Your Grace,

A word of comfort to ease your mind at this time. The North Remembers, and Lannisters always pay their debts. Soon time shall come to seek your revenge but for now we need to coast away to a solution. Strength is not everything as weakness sets in to one as she rejoices in away to join her freedom. Ships coast along the lands evan as far as Dragonstone along the distanced shores from many eyes. Distractions causes many’s attentions as a few stay focused. A pebble can be useful in certain situations and understanding to its desire as a master of the pirates as we both once known upon a time. It is as delicate as the caves of dragon glass was once. To know of a sign in certain matters would be helpful for the protection of others of importance. This is all i can think of to cheer up the mood to follow. But know it will be better in the next few weeks. 

Lord Tyrion Lannister 

Hand of the Queen.’

Jon finished the letter as he was feeling joy and anger at the same time as Arya was found. He left his solar to find Davos in a hurry.


	25. Chapter 25

Davos has sent Sandor and Bronn to shore as they wait in the sea with the moon as the only source of light. The two men should reach the shore in question in a few hours and another two to return back to the ship. 

They made the travels unseen as he knew the waters well, he watches as the two men disappear from his eyes to go down below to get things ready for his queen’s arrival.

“Your grace,..you need to drink. Here i have some water left from the other day.” Jamie tells her as he holds her head up to let her sip the water. 

“How long has it been since Tyrion’s last visit?” She asked as a mumble was heard.

“Days i think. It is hard to tell if it is day or night. He said the king will see you soon,..remember. Arya,...Arya wake up.” He said as he shakes her weak worn down body as she still had a fever.

Tyrion tried to get herbs into her but she would just vomit every time. He brought them some fresh food a few times as it did help but then his visits were shorten as the guards were to close for him to come inside the cave. 

Her fever went away but has came back as Jamie feels her head as she was very hot. He takes a little water to rub it on her broken lips as she shivers. 

He sees light from a torch as he thinks Tyrion has finally arrived once again. When he looks up he sees three men coming his way through the gap in the stone walls.

“Ser Jamie, your grace it is time to leave this place.” Bronn said as Sandor comes through to go to Arya first as he looks to Jamie concerned.

“She has been sick off and on for a few moons now. The fever has came back as she is very weak.” Jamie said as Bronn takes a magical key the smith has made to unlock the chains that were keeping them bind to the wall.

“We must hurry,..i will take her can you walk?” Sandor asked as Tyrion looks to his brother.

“Yes, ..some what. Lets go,...Tyrion your coming with us.” Jamie said as he nods to his brother.

“The dragon queen is not much better then your sister i take it.” Bronn said as he helps Jamie on to his feet and Sandor picks up Arya as her eyes stayed closed.

They make it to the shore as Arya opens her eyes to see Sandor carrying her in his arms.

“Where have you been Hound?” She asked with a slight grin as she coughs hard as he pulls her into his chest to keep her quite.

“It would of been easier if you told me where you were your grace. Even the wolves have been searching all over for you. Maybe now we can rest without them fucking howling through the nights when they return.” Sandor teased as he sees her open her eyes barely.

“Thank you for coming for us. I know i smell awful but Ser Jamie here smells even worse.” She said with a slight grin.

“I heard that your grace,..keep your strength as we are almost to the boat.” Jamie said as they left the shore to meet up with Davos as he was on the ship waiting for them to arrive.

Xxxx

Sandor stood guard in front of Arya’s room as they hurried to reach Storm’s End were Jon was waiting for them. They went there instead heading north in case Daenerys went out looking for them or her men. 

The ship they were on was an old fisherman’s ship that the smell in bedded within the wood was just as bad if not worst than the smell of that inn a few moons ago as it made her stomach turn something furiously. She never thought one could be this sick in their entire life.

They reached Storm’s End as the king ran on board.

“Where is she Ser Davos?” He asked with a worried face.

“Your grace she is in here,..but she is not well. We need to get her to a maester quickly. Don’t expect to much as she is very weak.” Davos said as Jon followed him to a room as Sandor stood to open the door for the king.

The door opened as he looks to her as he was shocked at her state. She was beyond dirty, the smell from her was horrible as he took in the sight to her wrist bruised with many sores and cuts. He touches her head as it was very hot as her lips were broken due to the fever as he bends down to lift her body as she weigh nothing. 

“Arya,...your safe my love,...open your eyes. Let me see you.” He said as he gave her a gentle kiss on her head as she slightly opened her eyes to speak with a cranking voice.

“Jon,...your here.” She said with a slight smile as she coughs hard as he takes her from the room in his arms to hurry to get her to a maester.

Xxxx

It has been hours as he waited for words on Arya as the Maester and several maids were tending to her. He spoke to Tyrion and Jamie as they told him everything they knew. He was angry. He felt his hatred grow inside of himself every time the image of his wife comes to his mind. 

How could Daenerys do this to her, to them. But when he arrived there he seen many people from Kings Landing as the man did as he said to bring many as he could to safety. They bowed to him as Rhaegal flew off to return only when he needed him. He met several of theses people as lord Gendry was feeding them as it was a long time since their bodies felt fullness. 

Daenerys and Cersie must be stopped or everyone would pay for their greediness of power.

The maester came to him as he looked exhausted as it has been half a day since he had been with his wife.

“Your grace,..she will be fine in time. She is sleeping now as she is finally cleaned and changed into proper clothing. She has been dealing with infections due to sores and flea bites which is one of the reasons she is still sick and with fever. The lack of water and good foods is another of her problems as her strength will return in time as soon as the infections are gone. The dampness and no heat or sun has caused her to have an infection in her chest. With all this your grace it is a blessing from the gods the babe is doing fine.” The maester said as he looks to the king as his expression was one he would never forget. 

“Babe?” Jon asked as he was stunned with the news of a child.

“Yes your grace around three moons or a bit more, not yet four.

Jon walks in the chambers that were provided for them as he watches her sleep. She looked horrible with dark circles under her eyes, sores along with many cuts and bruises covered her frail body. The two of them survived hell he thinks after talking with Jamie and looking at Arya. Through all this she still kept their babe safe. 

‘This will never happen to her again. This stops now.’ He tells him selfs as he bends to kiss her on the head as he leaves the room.

“Sandor,..stay with her at all times. I will be gone for awhile and when she awakes tell her i will see her soon.” Jon said as Sandor gives a nod as he stands guard outside her rooms.

Xxxx

Jon had arrived at Winterfell as Bran had the banners men ready to travel with haste. He already seen what was to come and why as Jon was getting ready to travel with his army.

“Bran, our child,...will the babe be heathy and live?” Jon asked with concern.

“Arya is strong as your child. They will be fine but it is to soon for her to travel just yet. She will need a moon to heal completely. She will be by your side when you need her the most.” Bran said as he gave him the look of honest words as this made him feel better.

Jon nods to Bran, Rickon, Brienne and Podrick as he leaves Winterfell to head to Kings Landing.

The travels were long as they reached the capital in a moon as the banners men met him already at the campsite as he sees Gendry, Bronn, Davos, Tyrion and Jamie walking his way.

“Are we ready to begin as Daenerys will arrive with her army in two weeks.”Jon said as the men agreed.

“What will you do with Cersie your grace?” Asked Jamie looking to Jon.

“I won’t kill her,...but she will pay for her crimes in the dungeons.” Jon said as he walks to his tent to go over the maps.

“Did Brienne not come with you?” He asked as Jon turns to look at him.

“No,...she is not able to travel as a babe grows in her belly. It seems you will be a father.” Jon said as Jamie was surprised by this as Jon smiles to him.

Jon gave Bronn the drugged dart to take Cersie out as the night came. Bran seen the way into the castle as Arya once had told him how she was free when she escaped long ago. They were not here to kill but they would to end the madness that was about to happen. 

They had thousands of darts to take out the Golden Company and Lannisters army that were guarding the walls of the castle. They take Cersie and Jon would take the Throne to deal with Daenerys when she arrived. Many of the low borns were on his side as they helped his men enter the city as they were in safe hands with the king of the north. 

He stands among his men to speak from his heart for all to hear.

“We need to end this madness between two women who calls themselves queens. A queen does not kill her people over greed, a desire for control over others, over power. A man has a right to live, to earn enough coins for himself and family. A queen needs to protect her people, honor the hard work and loyalty the people gives. Many are suffering by the hands of your queen Cersie as many more will be by Daenerys Targaryen when she arrives with her dragon and army to burn Kings Landing to the ground. Stand with me as it is time to put an end to this madness and let each of us have a chance to live a better and happier life. My name is Jon Targaryen, the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. The true heir of the seven kingdoms. I was raised by my uncle Eddard Stark the Warden of the North. We are here today for the future of our lands, our children, our worlds in hopes to have a bigger and better than what has been in the past. Are you with me men of the North, ...men os the East,...men of the West,...men of the South?” He yells to receive a huge response as he turns to lead the men where they need to be as the night skies show a path with stars leading the way for a better future.


	26. Chapter 26

Arya was woken by that feeling again as she goes to the balcony in a white lace gown. She could feel them, they were calling for her. She looks around the room to find her boots as she slips them on. There was an oversized cloth laying in the chair as she wraps herself in it like it was a cloak. She sees another cloth covering a table as she takes it to put the left over food inside of it as these servants would bring her all types of meats, breads and cheeses. 

She walks over to open the door as the Hound is standing there wide awake with two leather bags in his hands.

“I must go,...they are calling me.” She said as she looks to him.

“I know i am going with you but you may need this just in case.” Sandor said as he brings out Needle.

She takes it as he looks to her clothes strangely.

“There is no time,...lets go.” She tells him as he walks in front of her to head to the stables.

She stands to look out pass the rocks as Nymeria rushes to her. She was so big and beautiful as Arya climbs onto the huge wolf who was about the same size of Sandor’s horse. 

Xxxx

Cersie was in the cells as Tyrion was in charge of keeping her watched as a few men had died trying to take over the city. Over all the plan worked as hundreds of thousands still lived.

He came up with a solution to gather all the wild fire as with this and the dragons is what caused the end of Kings Landing and thousands of deaths.

Jon ordered every woman and child to leave the city until madness was over. Men and young lads stayed to help their new king with the many armies that have joined him.

He was surprised when the Tyrells came as Loras was close to the front of the lines as Daenerys was spotted coming this way with her own army.

Jon was in front along with the men he trust the most as he sees Daenerys riding up on a horse with thousands of men behind her. They were standing in front of the damaged wall that Daenerys took out over a few moons ago that was not yet completed as she knew it would not be. 

“Davos have you seen Ghost?” Jon asked as he looked for his wolf the last few hours to not have seen him anywhere.

“No your grace.” Davos said as he looked around for the white beast.

“Jon,...i see you have taken Kings Landing. What do we do now?” She ask him as she was closer than the rest of her army as many could hear the words as it echoed through the land.

“I have been named the King of the Seven Kingdoms. There is nothing to discuss except why you took my wife, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms Arya Targaryen hostage?” He yelled as he could feel the flames coming through his skin as he stared at her. The image of Arya when he first seen her on the ship kept playing in his mind.

“You gave me no choice Jon,...remember i still have two dragons against you and your army. We can end this still,..right now if you agree to marry me and make me your queen. We can rule as we are meant to be together. Give me the Lannisters as one is a Kingslayer as he will meet his death same as his sister who has tortured the lands. My hand Tyrion is a traitor as he will see his death the same as Varys. Give them to me and say yes to the marriage between us and no blood will be shed here today.” She said as she held her head high as Jorah looks to her and then over to Jon.

“As king Ser Jamie Lannister has been pardon from his crime many years ago. He did this crime to prevent another by a king who was going to burn everyone through out the lands. Cersie Baratheon will face her crimes with a judgement in front of the crown and the lords that will be called. Tyrion and Varys has committed no crimes that i am aware of as you told all your people they were free when every they chose. They chose to be loyal to me, same as thousands of others. And the offer of marriage is denied as i have a wife. One i love very much and who is all ready my queen. There will be no other. From this day until my last the old ways of the Targaryen having more than one wife will be no more. Daenerys Targaryen i give you one last chance to take a knee to your king and stop this madness. Send your army back to their homes, let your freed slaves go where they wish to have a chance at a life instead of following your orders across the lands and seas. Do this now and you can return to Dragonstone as your home. If you do not then you are the crowns enemy.” Jon said as she glared at him with the fire down in her soul coming to surface.

“You dare give me orders to walk away from what is mine!” She roared as the two dragons flew above everyone as they could sense her anger.

Jon was trying to reach Rhaegal as he felt the connection to have him land in the field next to large pond a short distance away.

He looks to see Daenerys disappear among her men as they began to charge his men. He yells the command as the fight begins.

Xxxx

Jon reaches Rhaegal as he takes off into the air to see Daenerys coming his direction when Rhaegal flys toward Drogon throwing Daenerys off balance as she was about to set fire on the men fighting below them. 

He sees her eyes as they look like death burning in rage as she regains her balance to turn his way as he hears her say “DRACARYS!”

He could feel the heat from the orange blaze as he turns up into the sky swiftly as she follows with Drogon getting closer as he turns to dive down to come around her as they have practiced for moons to do. Drogon was in front as Jon gives the order to Rhaegal, “DRACARYS!”

The roar of Drogon was heard as the hot flame reached his tail as Daenerys pushes him harder to fly upwards as Jon stays in the middle to watch and see where he will come from as he also can see the fighting below.

The men have not made it through the wall as it was heavily guarded as he turns to see Drogon charging in his direction as he waits to see his mouth open as Rhaegal turns sharply to the left as his claws tear through Drogon’s side as he hears the dragon roar once again when something caught his eye.

‘Greyjoy’s ships.’ He sees coming in to the bay as Bronn was in charge of the wild fire once again to aim the coated arrows on the ships to make sure they did not dock. He seen a few ships explode as green clouds could be seen as this got Daenerys attention as she heads that way.

He had to follow to keep her and Drogon away from the city. But she was now going after the men that were taking out her fleet of ships.

Xxxx

Sandor and Arya was on a hill near Kings Landing as he watches her look over the city to see what was going on. They both seen Jon and Daenerys on the dragons as she removes the cloth from her shoulders and drops the leather bags that they were carrying. 

“We don’t need those,...are you ready?” She asked as her eyes changed into a darker gray as she closed them to hold her head up high. 

He knew what she was doing as he had seen this once before.

“Lead the way your grace.” He said as he follows her down the hill. 

They were heading straight into the fight in front of the walls as he felt something coming in behind him as she rides Nymeria into the battle. 

A few wolves were on her sides as she dismounts the huge beast to stand as they are protecting her as she raises her hands to hold her head high.

In was so sudden as wolves came in charging with force as the men of the crown was seeing the stories they were told of the long night. The wolves were only attacking the men of Daenerys and no one else. 

The Northerners were standing behind her as others were gathering and looking over the walls. She was ending the madness and saving the people who were devoted to the king. 

A Dothraki man came to end her as Nymeria turns to rip him apart as Loras seen as he takes his sword to help the wolves as she was controlling them. Ghost comes in fast as he takes two out with his quickness as Loras watched and held his breath.

Daenerys was furious as she set a blaze a few that had destroyed her ships when Jon got to close to Drogon. She looks toward the city as she sees a large gap or distance between her army and Jon’s. She flys closer to see someone in a white gown standing in a middle of a thousands wolves with their hands held up as the wolves were ripping her army apart.

“No!,...your day has come Arya Stark.” Daenerys said loudly as she flys toward the city.

She looks back as Jon was on her again as Rhaegal was following his demands and not hers as she flys low toward Arya she could feel the heat from Rhaegal as Jon knew who she was after.

“Daenerys no!!” He yells as he sees Arya standing there controlling the wolves as they had stopped the fighting and backed away Daenerys’s men from the city walls as his army of men were standing behind Arya. 

Daenerys flys in to land in front of Arya as Drogon looks on her as Daenerys sits on his back.

Jon lands on the opposite side with Rhaegal as Arya is in control as she ignores the dragons.

Men surrounds her as the wolves as she comes to bring her hands down to look at Daenerys as she sits on Drogon.

“Jon,...this is your last chance. Tell all who stands here you will marry me and i will be your queen or Arya Stark will be no more!” Daenerys yells so everyone around can hear her demands.

“Daenerys do not do this!” Jorah yells as he makes his way toward her.

“Jon,...do not agree with this madness. One person is not worth the Seven Kingdoms.” Arya yells as she looks to Daenerys with hatred in her eyes.

“Jon,...i need your answer now.” Daenerys said as she straightens on Drogon's back.

“I will not marry you,....if you give the order Daenerys Drogon will die!” Jon says as he feels his anger getting out of control as he sees his wife standing there facing her death.

“DRACARYS!” She yells as Drogon begins to take a breath and leans Arya’s way as he stops to bend his nose toward her. He breaths her scent in as his nose goes toward the bump underneath the white gown.

He refused the order of his mother as Jon devastation comes to surface as a whistling sound was heard.

They seen Daenerys fall off Drogon as the dragon started to roar. Arya goes to her as Drogon turns around to open his mouth as Rhaegal interferes with his wrath before he released his rage on the people.

Jon jumps off his Dragon as they went into the air as everyone watched the two battle one another.

Jon went to Arya as he grabs her into his arms. He kissed her as he held her tightly as she returns the love to him.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt? Our babe,...how is our babe?” He asked as he holds her face to look at her.

“We are fine Jon.” She said as they looked toward the sky as the screams of the dragons were heard as the orange flames flying through the air. But the dragons claws were tearing one another apart as the two were seen with gashes all around them. 

Drogon sunk his large teeth in the side of Rhaegal as the blood came falling to the ground as the dragon’s cries were heard. Rhaegal opens his large jaws as the flames were engulfed upon Drogon as he was seen to fall to the ground as Rhaegal continued to set him ablaze. 

Rhaegal lands hard as Jon goes near the dragon as his sides were torn apart as his wounds were spilling out onto the ground. He lays his hand a top of the dragon’s snout as he took his last breath.

“Take Daenerys to a cell,..make sure Drogon his dead or he will destroy the lands. The time for the dragons are no more.” Jon said as Ghost came to him as he was with Arya’s wolves this entire time.

Xxxx

A few moons has past as Jon was crowned the King of the Seven Kingdoms. He made Bran the lord of Winterfell with Rickon as his heir if he had no children in the future. 

The Frey’s titles and lands were stripped from all the blood line as they were considered to be traitors, and went against guest rights as Walder Frey was beheaded by the king himself. 

Jamie was lord of Casterly Rock and soon Brienne would become his wife. 

Tyrion was the new hand of the king and Varys was same old spider.

Bronn was given a large manor and some land as he has not yet picked a wife.

The Hound stayed on with the king and queen same as Podrick. 

Ser Davos came to like the north but the cold was hard on his old bones as he asked to stay along Jon’s side. He was given a large manor and land and he brought his and remaining family to Kings Landing.

The day Arya finally seen her sister Sansa was hard as they barley spoke to one another. But Jon watched as Sansa had to bend the knee to her sister as this made him feel good. All the times Sansa had called Arya names and told her she would never marry anybody but a pig farmer came to his mind. 

He watched his she wolf as she was thinking the same as he seen the glow in her eyes as her smirk came across her sweet lips.

She was enjoying this as Sansa had to call her your grace.

Arya was walking the castle grounds when she approached the tower of iron bars. She walks past the guards to check on her prisoner.

“Cersie,...the bribes you offer to the guards won’t work. See you have nothing, no lands, no titles, no coins. Tyrion won’t help you nor Jamie. By the way i was meaning to tell you,...keep this up and you will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons were i put you before like you kept my father.” Arya said as Cersie looks to her as her chains were around her ankles but at least was able to move about the stone floor room looking over the grounds of the castle. 

She had no gate to unlock as it would need to be cut with hot fire as it would take hours if not a few days for one to try and free her. She had this made especially for Cersie. 

The room had no doors or a window that closed. Just the bars where the weather would come in rain or sun. She had a bed roll and a pot. One wool blanket and nothing else. 

Arya left the tower to walk down the old musky dungeons as far back as the darkness took her as she carried her torch.

She nods to the guards to open the iron door as he walks in first to light a few more torches as Arya held her nose.

“Daenerys,...i have been informed your not feeling well.” Arya asked as she sees her look up toward her belly as the babe was growing. 

“Please,..let me out of here. The smell,.. the filth it is making me sick.” Daenerys said as the chains around her wrist would not let her go to far.

“No,...i was in the same stench and filth as you are now. But i was with child. Jon’s child. I had to sit in my own piss and shit for moons as you cared nothing about it. We were fed and given water once every five days to make it last between the two of us. Here you are fed once a day. And you do have a small area to at least piss and shit. Though i can see it is right next to you.” Arya said as she kept her hand on her nose.

“You will one day pay for this Arya.” Daenerys said as the words came out like a roar.

“Maybe,..but for now you will pay and you will pay everyday until i decide otherwise. Jon told me to tell you he was to be busy ruling his kingdoms to deal with your pettiness. If i could handle the situation you put me in then so could you. So the king has denied an audience with you once again. Face it Daenerys you have nothing but yourself. No friends, family, lovers,...nothing.” She said as he motions to the guards to blow out the torches as they left Daenerys in total darkness with her own shit and piss to keep her company.

Jon was in the room when it was time for the birth of their first child. He was the king and he was nervous and excited at the same time. Jeyne and Sam came to Kings Landing to stay as he hears the cry’s of pain from his wife as he could not take it any longer as Tyrion was trying to stop him from entering the other room to be next to his wife.

She was pushing as her face was so red as the cries came as she laid back to catch her breath as Jon went to her first kissing her lips and cheeks as Sam took the child.

“Your grace you have a son.” Sam said as he brought the babe to the king and queen.

He was gorgeous with dark curls and dark gray eyes.

“Darion Targaryen.” Jon said as he looks to Arya as she smiled.

“I like it,...but i will name our next child.” She said as Jon looks to her with a wide smile as he kissed their son and then his wife.


End file.
